TOUT CHANGER
by shadowdeyso
Summary: Harry a dixsept ans et doit changer le passé à tout prix. Il va à Poudlard où ses parents ont le même âge que lui. Une nouvelle année pleine d'actions et le combat final qui approche à grand pas.CrossoverDzl je suis poche pour les résumé
1. Mise au point

Mise au point

Harry avait une deuxième vie. Avant et pendant Poudlard. C'est crossover avec mes films et émissions préférer. Harry Potter (ben non tsé), le seigneur des anneaux, monde infernal, Narnia et Charmed. Dsl mais je suis un peu embrouiller ds mes dates lors ne vous fachez pas please…

1° Harry connaît les Charmed depuis qu'il a 5 ans mais elles sont devenus sorcières en même temps que lui.

2°Lorsqu'il avait 7 ans, il a rencontré Sélène dans la rue. Elle poursuivait un loup-garou et malgré leur différence d'âge, ils sont devenus amis et continuait de s'écrire.

3°Lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard, il a été aux funérailles de sa presque sœur, Prue et ainsi que celle d'Andie lors de sa deuxième année.

4°Harry a assisté au conseil d'Elrond durant sa cinquième année (il s'était dédoubler mais il était là à la mort de Sirius). Il était le dixième membre de la communauté. Il a accompagné Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas partout sauf qu'il a combattu au coté de Théoden dans la bataille sur les plaines de Pelennor.

5°Il parle toutes les langues du monde que se soit de Narnia, son monde ou en Terre du Milieu

6°Il était un grand ami de Cole Turner (balthazar).

7°Il était à la guerre de Narnia dans sa sixième année.

8°Tout le monde on dédoubler leur pouvoir pour lui donner pour l'aider à combattre Voldemort.

9°Après la mort de Sirius, Harry a créé un ordre : L'Ordre de l'Espoir.

10° Harry a rencontrer Jack Sparrow lorsqu'il s'était perdu dans leur monde se qui veux dire dans le passéet ils osnt devenus amis après que Harry est aidé Jack à récupérer le Perle Noire lors dela malédiction de Cortez.

11°Lorsqu'il est revenu dans son monde (il était aller à Narnia), il a passé la porte des étoiles. Il a rencontrer le SG-1 et se sont liés d'amitié après quelques remarques déplacés et combatsavec Jack O'Neil.

12°Il a rencontrer Patience lorsqu'il allait chez les Halliwell et ils ses ont aidé depuis, ils se parlentet sont devenus amis.

p:s je sais ke je suis fatiguante ak mes-et ils devenus amis etc...- mais c pou ke vous comprenner. Bonne lecture


	2. mission

**Mission**

pensée parle elfique -parle fourchelangue-

-Bon sang quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi c'est si compliquer de faire comprendre quoi se soit à ses foutu fondateurs !

-Harry calme-toi !

-Non mais ils sont complètement à coté de la plaque ! Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ?

-Harry, s'il te plait !

-J'arrive pas a y croire ! Pourquoi Léo s'est laissé faire ! Franchement ! Je les déteste, je les …

-HARRY FERME-LÀ ET CALME-TOI !

Au 4 privet drive, un garcon de dix-sept ans tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Une jeune femme d'environ vingt ans le regardait et essayait de le calmer. Qui sont-ils me demanderez-vous ? (wow c justemen la kestion ke jme posait) Le garcon vous l'aurez sans doute devinez est Harry potter. (bon vous connaissez lhistoire alors…po besoin de vous la reracontez) La jeune femme à la peau blanche comme la mort se nommait Sélène. Elle portait son habit de cuir noir ainsi que son manteau. Harry se demandait comment elle pouvait être tout en cuir pendant l'été sans mourir de chaud. Elle venait de lui apporter une nouvelle qui ne le réjouissait pas trop. Léo venait de devenir un fondateur. Les fondateurs sont le plus haut rang des anges mais pour Harry, il les haïssait car d'après lui, et il n'était pas le seul, s'était une malédiction d'en être un car ils ne savaient jamais rien et s'était ceux sur terre qui se tapaient tout le boulot. Bien que le trois quarts des fondateurs soient morts à cause des titans, quelques uns ont survécu. Soudain, la lumière du couloir s'alluma.

-Sélène ! Cache-toi !

La jeune femme sauta au plafond juste lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. L'oncle d'Harry se tenait sur le seuil de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Réponds-moi immédiatement !

-Pourquoi vous répondrais-je ?

-Et c'est comme sa que tu nous remercie de t'avoir héberg…

-Hébergé et nourrit, coupa Harry, laissez-moi réfléchir… oui !

-Petit insolant !

-Je sais et je dois envoyer une lettre à l'ordre alors si tu veux m'excuser.

-Qu… quo… quoi ? Tu vas leur envoyer une lettre !

-Ben oui. C'est ce que je dois faire.

-Bon ok ! Je n'ai rien dit mais n'oublie pas que Marge doit venir demain alors…

-QUOI !

-Oui alors comporte-toi comme une personne… normal.

Puis il parti. La vampire (oui oui c une vampire) redescendit. Le sorcier se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'en qu'il ne le veuille, s'endormi.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla aux cris de sa tante. Il retira ses couvertures non sans un grognement de mécontentement, puis alla se doucher. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se remémora la soirée et la petite nouvelle qu'il venait d'avoir. Sélène était parti mais elle reviendrait très bientôt sa il en était sur. Il s'habilla d'un chandail et d'un jean puis descendit manger. Son oncle n'était pas là alors il devait être à la gare. Ni sa tante ni son cousin ne lui adressèrent la parole lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine et il ne leur en voulait pas le moins du monde. Dix minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit laissant entendre les éclats de voix dans le hall d'entrée. Soudain, sa tante se rua hors de la salle à manger.

-Bonjour Marge ! Comment vas-tu ? Ah Molaire ! Tu as l'air en pleine forme !

Harry sourit. Il pourrait enfin avoir sa revanche à propos de Molaire. Parler elfique était dur à apprendre mais s'était une vraie bénédiction ensuite. Ses tantes et son oncle entrèrent. Marge se rua sur Dudley.

-Ah mon neveu préférer !

C'est son seul neveu, pensa l'adolescent. Son regard alla sur le chien qui le regardait en montrant les dents.

-Tu habites encore ici toi ! s'écria la voix sa tante.

-É oui !

-Depuis quand oses-tu parler ainsi ?

-Depuis deux ans !

-Espèce de petit insolent.

-Je sais.

RING ! Le téléphone sonne. Vernon décrocha.

-Oui allo. Vernon Dursley, j'écoute.

Son visage devient cramoisi.

-oui attendez une minute. C'est pour toi Potter !

-Moi ?

Il lui tendit le combiner.

-Allo ?

-Harry ! C'est moi, Michael.

-Ah salut Mike ! Quoi de neuf ?

-Ceci mon cher ! On a trouve leur point de rencontre grâce aux information que tu as reçu, ils sont à l'orée de la forêt Jargue (j'invente).

-Tu rigoles !

-Non alors arrive vite ! Tu ne voudrais pas manquer ça n'est-ce pas ?

-Ta bien raison ! J'arrive !

-Bye

-Bye

Harry raccrocha le combiner et courra vers sa chambre. Arrivé, il se changea. Il mit son t-shirt et son jean noir, ses baskets, mis deux revolvers autour de ses chevilles sous son vêtement et deux accrocher à sa taille avec ses trois dagues et sa baguette puis attacha sa réserve de balles autour de sa taille. Il prit ses clés et descendit l'escalier puis partit après avoir dit qu'il partait. Il monta dans son camion rouge (dzl c en lhonneur du film « tornade » on était accro ma best et moi a se film en passant c un super film) puis s'en alla vers Londres.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il arrivait à Godric Hollow. Le quartier général était en face de l'ancienne maison des Potter. On avait décidé de la laisser telle qu'elle était en souvenir d'eux. De grandes grilles s'écartèrent lorsqu'il ralenti pour voir plusieurs voitures stationner. Harry klaxonna puis parti en avant suivi bientôt par toutes les autres voitures. Il continua jusqu'à un sous-bois quelques kilomètres plus loin. Il s'arrêta puis sorti. Les autres firent de même et un homme à la peau noir assez grand vint vers lui sans faire de bruit.

-Harry, murmura-t-il, t'aura besoin de protéger un membre de l'ordre du phénix car il espionne au compte de Dumbledore. Je crois que tu le connais alors tu t'en occupe mais essaye qu'il ne te voit pas ok ?

-D'accord Stanley. C'est sûrement Remus. Je vais faire attention. Aller vous êtes prêt ? demanda le sorcier aux loups-garous et aux vampires. Vous savez se qui vous reste à faire alors… allons-y et faites attention de ne pas vous faire repérer !

Ils avancèrent doucement mais assez rapidement à travers ce sous-bois qui menait à une petite plaine. Harry se dit que s'était assez pratique d'être devenus un rôdeur comme Aragorn. Soudain, il aperçu un clan à l'orée de la plaine. Tous se mirent en position d'attaque. Les vampires en avant, revolvers et fusils levés et les loups-garous derrière. Harry était au milieu, entre Sélène et Michael. Il mit sa cape et son capuchon dissimulant ainsi son visage et avança, les autres restèrent en position. Ils devaient attendre le signal. Lorsqu'il sortit toutes les personnes présentent se retournèrent. Celui qui semblait être le chef demanda :

-Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire parmi nous ?

-Je suis venu pour vous demandez comment rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres.

Un silence s'abattu sur l'assemblé. Harry remarqua Remus qui le regardait d'un œil dégoûté, ce qui le fit sourire. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Cet assemblé était les loups-garous de Voldemort. Depuis plusieurs mois qu'ils avaient essayé de trouver leur repère mais à chaque fois, ils arrivaient à un cul-de-sac. Cependant, maintenant, s'était différent. Il jeta un sortilège sans baguette et informulé à Remus pour qu'il soit protégé lors de l'attaque.

-Alors tu veux te rallier au seigneur des ténèbres ! Il va falloir que tu prouves se que tu as dans le ventre !

-Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de prouver quoique se soit, dit le concerner en levant sa baguette. PHÉNIXAS !

Une boule de feu sortit de sa baguette et explosa dans le ciel. Un phénix apparu les ailes déployer. Un griffon et un lion rugissaient de chaque coté de lui. Un doux chant s'éleva. Le chant du phénix. C'était le signal. Soudain, les coups de feu retendirent partout dans la plaine. Harry prit ses deux armes et attaqua. Presque tous les partisans furent tués sur le coup mais après quelques minutes la fusillade arrêta. Le reste des mangemorts brandirent leur baguette mais déjà les loups-garous de l'espoir sortaient et se transformèrent. Ce fut un vrai massacre. Le sang jaillissait de partout et de n'importe où. Aucune perte du coté de l'ordre. Remus fut le seul survivant et celui-ci n'avait pas eu le temps de bouger. Il était encore sous le choc. Harry et les membres partirent laissant derrière eux le sorcier et leur marque qui brillait de mille feux en continuant de chanter.

De retour au quartier général, se fut la joie. Tout le monde avait le sourire béat. Après des mois d'effort, ils arrivaient enfin à leur but. Dès son arrivé, Harry se fit amené à l'infirmerie. Il avait été touché par des balles durant l'attaque. Bien sûr, il avait connu pire comme se faire transpercer par une lance d'orque en Terre du Milieu. Un hibou entra et laissa tomber une lettre pour celui-ci. Il la ramassa et commença à la lire. Son sourire s'élargissait alors qu'il avançait sa lecture puis il sauta littéralement de joie en criant. Tout le monde le regarda étonné.

-Ça y est ! s'exclama Michael. Il est fou !

-T'avait jamais remarquer qu'il avait toujours été fou ! dit Sélène.

Les rires fusèrent de partout.

-Je crois que Dumbledore a une mauvaise influence sur lui !

Les rires doublèrent.

-JE VAIS GARDER MON NEVEU ! OUAIS ! cria Harry de toutes ses forces.

-Pauvre Wyatt ! Je le plains ! s'écria un vampire entre deux rire.

-AIE ! Pourquoi t'a fait ça ?

Sélène venait de le frapper derrière la tête.

-Parce que ça me tentait !

-Tu te crois drôle hein !

-Eummm… oui !

-Attends ! Tu vas voir !

Puis il lui sauta dessus mais la vampire fut plus vite et avait fait un pas de coté. Harry tomba sur le sol dur et froid.

-AAAHH ! C'EST FROID !

La plupart se tenaient les côtes tellement qu'ils riaient. Bien sur, ils étaient tous fatigué alors sa n'arrangeait rien.

-Alors le célèbre Trayroperh n'est pas capable d'attraper une vampire ! C'est nouveau !

-Oh toi ! Tais-toi !

-Bon je crois que Harry devrait rentrer chez son oncle et nous, on va se coucher, ordonna Stanley, bonne nuit tout le monde.

Après que tout le monde se soit dit bonne nuit, Harry rentra chez lui, ou plutôt chez son oncle. Celui-ci l'attendait d'un pied ferme.

-Pourquoi es-tu rentré si tard ? Où étais-tu ?

-Ce n'est pas de vos affaires bonne nuit !

Il monta dans sa chambre, se déshabilla, mit son pyjama puis alla dormir.

Le lendemain, il se sentait en pleine forme. Aujourd'hui, il allait parti aux États-Unis pour aller garder son neveu à la demande de Piper. Il était le parrain de Wyatt, le fils de Piper et de Léo. Il l'adorait plus que tout au monde. Il alla se doucher, s'habiller, préparer sa valise et descendit en bas avec celle-ci et la cage d'Hedwige qui était déjà parti. Toute la famille était déjà autour de la table.

-Je pars et je ne reviendrais plus jamais vous embêter !

-Bon débarra ! grogna son oncle.

-Au revoir.

Puis il monta dans sa voiture et parti en direction de San Francisco manière être de lumière. (Un halo de lumière bleu comme dans Charmed)

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison des Halliwell, ce qui veut dire quelques secondes plus tard, il débarqua et courra vers la maison. Devant l'entrer, il cogna et la porte s'ouvrit. Phoebe se tenait sur le seuil.

-Salut Harry ! Ça va ? dit-elle en le laissant entrer.

-Mais oui toi ? répondit le concerné en entrant et regardant partout. Où est mon petit bébé préférer ?

-Bien ! Il est dans le salon.

-Merci !

Il partit comme une fusée à l'endroit indiqué. Il le vit entrain de jouer avec le tapis.

-WYATT !

Le bambin se retourna et vit son parrain. Harry le prit dans ses bras.

-Wyatt ! Tu m'as manqué ! Mon p'tit bambin préférer que j'aime et que j'adore ! Mon petit sauveur du monde !

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est un peu jeune pour être le sauveur du monde, s'écria une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Laisse-le grandir un peu avant !

C'était Piper. Il aurait pu reconnaître sa voix n'importe où. Derrière elle se tenait Paige.

-Alors, ça va Harry ?

-Bien sûr ! Vous ?

-Ça peut aller, répondirent les sœurs en cœur.

-Bon c'est quand que je vais garder Wyatt tout seul ?

-Ah ! Tu y as cru hein !

Il les regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Si tu crois un instant, commença la mère, un seul petit instant que tu vas rester tout seul avec mon fils… tu te trompe ! JAMAIS je n'aurais fait cette erreur. Non, on voulait seulement te voir et te demander si tu ne veux pas vivre un peu avec nous.

-D'accord mais pourquoi tu ne ferrais jamais cette erreur ?

-On te connaît trop bien et je suis sur que tu lui aurais appris de nouveau sort pour nous agacer et qu'on ne soit plus capable de le contrôler et dans faire un vrai petit garnement.

Elle lit dans les pensées ou quoi ? pensa Harry catastrophé.

-Mais non ! Voyons moi ! Faire ça ! Jamais ! Comment oses-tu penser une seconde que je ferais ça ?

-J'ose parce que je te connaît Harry !

Les cheveux en rose ça lui irait bien !

-Je suis sur que je l'aurais retrouvé avec les cheveux tient en rose !

Oui ! Elle lit vraiment dans les pensées

-Mais non ! Jamais je ferrais ça ! Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance Piper ?

-Parce que tu es toi ! Bon ! Parlons d'autre chose ! Le P5… c'est a toi de payer ce mois-ci !

(PAUSE ! bon je vais expliquer le P5. Piper, Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Potter (Harry). Bon vous avez compris? Oui ok PLAY!)

-Bon sang c'est à moi? Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai payer les réparation du toit.

-Parce que tu nous adores, rigola Paige.

-Ah ! C'est possible.

-Bon ce soir on va tous au club et Wyatt va se faire garder par Daril, informa Phoebe. Il est d'accord.

-Très bien ! Harry va t'installer dans la chambre d'ami. Tu sais s'est où n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sur ma belle ! AIE !

Le club battait à son plein comme d'habitude. Harry était parti au bar tandis que les sœurs se parlaient.

-Vous ne croyiez pas qu'on devrait lui dire ? demanda la cadette.

-Je crois que oui on devrait lui dire maintenant !

-D'accord ! Je vais le chercher ! se proposa Phoebe. Euh… il est où ?

-Là-bas, au bar, entrain de draguer une fille.

-Ah d'accord je reviens !

De retour à Harry

Je crois eu je vais passer une excellente soirée avec elle. Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là elle ?

-Salut ! Désoler de vous interrompe mais je réquisitionne ce beau jeune homme. Au revoir !

Quoi

Elle l'entraîna par le bras jusqu'à ses sœurs. Rendu, il se dégagea et demanda scandalisé :

-Pourquoi t'a fait ça ? J'ai pu le droit de m'amuser ?

-Calme-toi ! On voulait juste te parler de quelque chose.

-Bien ! Allez-y !

-Euh… ben… tu vois on a un… comment dire… un problème.

-oui c'est ça un problème, continua Piper. On a un problème avec le futur.

-Un problème avec le futur ?

-Oui ! En fait… on aimerait… changer le passé !

-Hein ? Mais on n'a pas le droit ! Que voulez-vous faire ?

-On veut placer un nouveau quartier général en 1977. (daprès mes calcul mais chu poche en math fak…dzl si c po bon ne me tuer po !)

-Minute ! En 1977 ? Mais mes par… non ! Vous voulez vraiment…

-Oui ! Tes parents auront 17 ans !

-Ton âge !

-Alors tu vas pouvoir les voir !

-Oui mais le professeur Dumbledore ne voudra jamais car …

-On lui a déjà demandé, coupa Piper, et il a dit que c'était une excellente idée !

-IL A DIT ÇA !

-Oui !

-Bon ben cool ! Je vais les rencontrer et peut-être que je vais être dans leur maison ! Non voyons pas peut-être c'est SUR !

-Euh… Harry… je ne crois pas que…tu sois leur maison… en fait… on croit que tu ne seras dans aucune maison.

-QUOI ? Mais pourquoi ?

-C'est que… tu seras…professeur.

Trayroperh c son nom de rôdeur.


	3. Poudlard

**Poudlard**

-C'est que… tu seras…professeur.

« Professeur »

Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête. Il était sur qu'il ressemblait à un poisson en ce moment.

-M…mo…moi ! Professeur ! Mais c'est impossible !

-Je sais que ça semble soudain comme ça mais tu as toutes les qualités pour enseigner, dit Paige.

-Oui et tu auras des raisons pour pouvoir sortir de l'école quand nous aurons besoin de toi, enrichit Phoebe. Allez ! S'il te plait !

Le sorcier réfléchit quelques instants puis répondit en soupirant :

-OK. J'accepte !

Les trois sœurs se jetèrent à son cou.

Cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'il avait accepté de déménager en 1977. Il avait déjà envoyé une lettre là-bas pour faire construire leur manoir près de celui des Potter. La plupart des membres de l'ordre étaient parti à cette époque. Ils avaient passé par la route de Dimholt dans le Dwimorberg, la Montagne Hanté ou plutôt l'ancienne Montagne Hanté en Terre du Milieu. Ils avaient réussit à créer un passage là alors ils étaient sur que personne ne viendrait là. En ce moment, Harry était dans l'écurie derrière le quartier général. Une cinquantaine de chevaux devaient y être mais il n'en restait qu'un. Les membres de l'ordre les avaient déjà amené en 1977. Ils étaient tous à Harry mais souvent s'était les membres de l'ordre qui les prenaient pour un mission dans les bois ou juste pour ce promener. Depuis son périple en Terre du Milieu, il était devenu un grand fasciner des chevaux. Ils en connaissaient beaucoup sur eux mais son préféré restait et restera toujours Shadow. Cet étalon à la fourrure noir comme les ténèbres et aux yeux bruns était sa moitié. Shadow l'avait suivi partout lors de la guerre contre Sauron. Il l'avait aussi suivi lors de la guerre de Narnia. Il était entrain de le panser pour lui redonner de l'élégance.

-Je t'aime Shadow. Tu le sais j'espère !

L'étalon hennit joyeusement.

Bien sur que je le sais Harry !

Il posa son nez contre ça joue se qui fit rire le sorcier. L'elfique était vraiment un don. Bientôt, ils seraient dans un environnement étranger. Il devait s'avouer qu'il avait un peu peur. Bien sur, il sera le professeur de ses parents mais comment être un professeur alors qu'il a le même âge qu'eux ? Soudain, une femme entra. C'était Patience. Une femme-chat.

-Alors Harry ! Tu es près à partir ?

-Tu veux la vérité ? Je ne crois pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à être un bon professeur et tout.

-Je suis sur que tu sera d'enfer !

-Merci Patience !

-Mais de rien ! Les amis sont fait pour ça non !

-Tu as raison. Je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter.

-Bon ben c'est l'heure. Je suis venu te chercher.

-Ok.

Harry détacha Shadow et l'amena avec lui dans le manoir. Il ne restait qu'Harry, Patience, Paige, Piper et Phoebe.

-Bon vous êtes prêt ? Je vais créer un portail et vous passerez avant moi. Vous vous retrouverez au même endroit sauf à l'époque de tes parents Harry. Prêt ? C'est parti.

Une fine craque or apparue et s'agrandi. Harry passa avec Shadow en premier puis se fut Patience puis les trois sœur. Le passage se referma derrière eux. Le sorcier regarda la pièce. Elle était identique à l'autre mais la différence était que tout le monde était là. Harry ramena Shadow dans l'écurie pour lui mettre le mord. Il le monta puis parti au pas pour explorer un peu. Tout était pareil. Il allèrent dans la forêt puis fit partir son cheval au galop. Ils passèrent la forêt puis alla vers la route. Ils la traversèrent puis Harry vit quelque chose dans le ciel. On aurait dit deux balais. Oui c'était bien deux balais. Il poussa Shadow. Celui-ci le comprit immédiatement et commença à aller vite et de plus en plus vite. Ils se rapprochaient des balais lorsqu'il vit une maison au loin. Shadow fonça de plus belle vers la maison. C'était à peine s'il touchait le sol puis soudain il s'arrêta brusquement. Harry failli être désarçonné.

-Bon sang Shadow ! Ne me refait plus jamais ça tu as compris ! J'ai vraiment eu peur.

c'est pas de ma faute Ryry

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, siffla le concerné.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda une voix.

Harry et Shadow tournèrent la tête en même temps. Deux jeunes homme de son âge avaient atterrit près d'eux. Le premier avait des yeux noisette et les cheveux en bataille et l'autre avait les cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient en cascade juste aux dessus des épaules. Harry sourit. James Potter et Sirius Black se tenait devant lui mais il fut ramené à la réalité par son copain qui le désarçonna. Harry tomba par terre. Il se releva et dit :

-Bon sang Shadow ! Fait attention.

Le concerné s'était couché et se roulait par terre (oui oui ça se peut) pendant que les deux autres adolescent rigolait. James fut le premier à redevenir sérieux.

-Alors qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis Harry, Harry Spirit. Et vous?

-Je me nomme James Potter et voici Sirius Black. C'est bizarre ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu.

-Oui et en plus tu ressembles beaucoup à James.

-Je viens d'emménager ici.

-Tu viens d'où ?

-Ah d'ici en Angleterre mais on a dû déménager.

-Oui mais on ne t'a jamais vu a Poudlard.

-Je n'étais pas à Poudlard. J'ai appris tout seul. Bon désoler mais je dois y aller sinon je risque de me faire crucifier par Piper alors… au revoir !

-Bye, s'écrièrent les deux amis.

Harry monta Shadow et partit le plus vite possible au manoir.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER MAIS OÙ ÉTAIS-TU BON SANG ?

-Piper calme-toi ! Il est grand maintenant, essaya de la résonner Paige.

-Calme-toi Piper ! J'était juste parti rider alors calme-toi !

-Ok mais la prochaine fois…

-Écoute je vais être en retard à Poudlard là ! Alors bye !

Puis il disparut. (Comme Cole ds charmed)

Il était devant les portes du château. Son cœur battait à dix mille à l'heure. Il avança la main puis toqua. Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme à l'allure sévère lui répondit. Harry était bouche bée. Devant lui se tenait le professeur McGonagall.

-James ! Mais que faites-vous ici ? La rentrée n'est que demain.

-Je ne m'appelle pas James mais Harry Spirit et je suis là pour le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal.

-Ah d'accord excusez-moi c'est que vous ressembler beaucoup à un de mes élève. Suivez-moi !

Elle le conduit vers le bureau, donna le mot de passe puis rendu devant l'entrée, elle cogna.

-Entré.

Ils s'exécutèrent.

-Professeur, ce garçon est là pour le poste de DCFM.

-Très Minerva. Vous pouvez sortir.

Lorsqu'elle fut sortir le directeur lui désigna un fauteuil. Harry s'assit.

-Vous voulez du thé ?

-Non merci.

-Alors ! Vous voulez devenir le professeur de DCFM ! Vous me semblez bien jeune pour ça. Quel est votre âge ?

-J'ai 17 ans.

Dumbledore le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes.

-Vous allez bientôt avoir 18 ans, d'accord.

-Euh… non professeur… j'ai eu 17 ans il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Vous avez l'âge de nos plus vieux élèves.

-Je sais.

-Alors pourquoi voulez-vous devenir professeur.

parce qu'on me la dit

-Car je me crois être assez qualifié pour cela.

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Harry Spirit.

-Bien. Je vais tout de même vous essayer.

Il se leva et alla chercher un test.

-Je vous préviens, c'est un test très dur que passe les aurors.

Harry le prit. Dumbledore le vit lever un sourcil à la première question.

Je savais que ce jeune homme n'y arriverait pas, pensa le directeur les yeux fermer mais soudain il entendit un bruissement de feuille. Il ouvrit les yeux puis vit Harry les bras croisé. Il baissa la tête puis vit sa copie. Il la corrigea et à chaque réponse, il était encore plus surprit. Il se leva et dit avec un grand sourire.

-Bienvenue parmi nous Harry Spirit.

Harry serra la main que le directeur lui tendait.

-Vous êtes jeune mais vous en connaissez beaucoup M. Spirit.

-L'âge n'a rien avoir avec l'expérience et appeler moi Harry s'il vous plait.

-D'accord Harry. Je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

Arrivé, Harry sourit en apercevant le tableau qui gardait l'entré de sa chambre. Un cerf jouait avec un chien dans une nuit de pleine lune.

-Démon, dit le directeur.

Harry sourit encore plus au nom de un de ses chiens. Oui Harry avait bien des animaux. Il avait quatre chiens, un loup, un chat, un aigle, un phénix, Hedwige, et trois grands félins, deux tigres et une panthère.

-Professeur est-ce que mes animaux peuvent venir ici ? Il pourrait surveiller Poudlard la nuit au cas où des élèves se promèneraient.

-Bien sûr Harry. De l'aide ne sera jamais de refus. Alors on te revoit demain pour le banquet de début d'année ?

-Compter sur moi ! Au revoir professeur. Il faut que j'ai voir mes amis. À demain !

Puis sortit du château, il disparut dans la nuit.

-Étrange ce garçon. Il cache beaucoup de chose et je vais les découvrir, se promit Dumbledore.

Le lendemain, dans le Poudlard Express, les maraudeurs parlaient du nouveau professeur de DCFM.

-Alors vous croyez qu'il sera comment ? demanda le plus petit de la gang, Peter.

-Je suis sur qu'il ne va pas valoir un sou, s'exclama Sirius.

-Attendez avant de l'air juger, dit le sage Remus.

-Et il a bien raison, dit une voix.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir un jeune homme les cheveux en bataille comme James mais il avait les yeux verts émeraudes et ne portait pas de lunette (il avait réussit à corriger sa vue). Il était assez musclé aux bras mais avait la grandeur de James.

-Harry ! Ça va ? s'exclama Sirius.

-Bien sur et toi ? Je peux m'asseoir ?

-Bien sur ! Tout le monde, dit James, je vous présente Harry Spirit. On l'a rencontré hier.

-Ouais et ton cheval ne t'a pas fait défaut, rigola son parrain.

-Non ça va ! J'ai déjà vu pire.

-Bon alors voici, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

-Salut, s'exclamèrent les concerné.

-Alors… j'espère que tu vas vouloir allez à Gryffondor.

- Je ne sais pas, je vais voir.

-T'a pas tes bagage ? demanda Peter.

-Non, tout est déjà à l'école.

-Petit conseil. Méfie-toi des serpentards, averti Sirius.

-J'en prends note mais je suis sur de pouvoir les remettre à leur place.

- Je ne crois pas moi. Nous on y arrive mais c'est tout juste, dit James.

-Alors tu crois que le professeur de DCFM va être nul ou très nul.

-Ou bien, compléta Remus.

-J'en sais rien.

-Nous allons bientôt le savoir car on arrive.

-Bon on se revoit tantôt Harry.

-Ouais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry entra et alla en avant vers le directeur.

-Bonjour Harry. Ton voyage s'est bien passé ?

-Oui assez.

-Bon pourrais-tu aller voir me chercher le parchemin qui est sur mon bureau s'il te plait. Tu te souviens du mot de passe ?

-Oui j'y vais.

Il partit le chercher sans voir le directeur sourire dans son dos. Il revint quinze minutes après mais les portes étaient fermées.

Merde ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que ça arrive à moi

Il se décida à ouvrir les portes.

Dans la Grande Salle ou plus précisément à la table des Gryffondors après le départ d'Harry.

-Il est parti faire quoi là vous pensez ? demanda Peter.

-J'en sais rien.

-Chut la répartition commence.

-Regarder, la place du professeur de DCFM est libre. Vous croyiez qu'il n'a trouvé personne.

-C'est possible puisque ce poste est maudit.

-Bon c'est terminé ! Il était temps.

-Sirius arrête de penser à ton estomac.

-Chut ! Dumbledore va parler.

-J'aimerais dire bonjour à tous les nouveaux et rebonjour à tous les anciens. Alors une nouvelle année s'annonce et j'aimerais préciser que la forêt interdite porte bien son nom et est interdite, il regarda les maraudeurs, à tous les élèves de ce collège. Vous aviez sûrement remarqué que votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'était pas là. Il est un peu en retard. En fait, j'aimerais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il leva la main en direction des portes qui s'ouvrit, Harry Spirit.


	4. Premier cours

**Premier cours**

-…Harry Spirit.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'Harry entendit avant d'avoir tous les yeux de la Grande Salle se braquer sur lui. Il était immobile avant de comprendre. Il regarda le directeur amusé avec des yeux ronds.

Il n'a pas osé ! Il n'a pas osé faire ça

Harry alla vers la table des professeurs, sa table, devant les filles qui le dévoraient des yeux. Un silence de mort était apparu dans la salle. Lorsqu'il arriva devant Dumbledore, tout le monde pu l'entendre.

-Mon œil que vous aviez besoin de ce papier ! Vous avez osé me faire ça !

Le sourire du professeur augmenta puis dit :

-Je voulais voir votre réaction et je trouvais que ça serait amusant.

-Amusant ! Amusant ! Je n'y crois pas ! Vous auriez pu faire ça à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi !

Le directeur fit mine de réfléchir puis dit :

-Non.

-Vous allez le payer un jour je vous le dit, dit le professeur de DCFM d'un ton faussement menaçant.

Dumbledore rigola puis repris :

-Voici votre nouveau professeur.

Ce fut comme si le volume avait été mit à fond. Toute la Grande Salle applaudit et il eut même des sifflements. Le rôdeur alla à sa place, le rouge aux joues puis le banquet commença.

à la table des Gryffondors

-J'arrive pas à y croit ! C'est lui notre professeur ! On dirait qu'il a notre âge, s'exclama Sirius.

-Ouais ! Mais là je crois que vous allez avoir de la compétition les gars, dit Remus.

-Et pourquoi Mumus ?

-Car toutes les filles le dévorent des yeux, toutes SANS exception.

-Non pas toutes ! Pas Evans !

-Désoler Cornedrue mais depuis qu'il est rentré, elle le regarde avec des yeux ronds.

James le regarda avec des gros yeux.

-QUOI !

-É oui !

-Regarder ! On dirait qu'Harry et Gratten se dispute.

Les maraudeurs se retournèrent vers la table des professeurs.

De retour à Harry

Il se força à ne pas regarder ses parents lorsqu'une voix dégoûtée le sortit de son but :

-Je suis sûr que le directeur va regretter de vous avoir choisit ! Vous êtes bien trop jeune pour bien enseigner.

-Et puis ? Qu'est-ce que cela vous fait ? dit Harry durement au professeur de potion.

-N'haussez pas le ton avec moi jeune homme ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un professeur que je vous le permets.

-Ah oui ! Je suis désoler de vous décevoir mais vous n'avez pas à me permet des choses ! Je n'ai pas de maître.

-Vous êtes beaucoup trop jeunes ! Il vous faut vous soustraire à l'autorité que les plus fort on sur vous pour éviter d'avoir des ennuis. Vous n'y arriverez pas sinon !

-Pardon ! Me soustraire à l'autorité ! Mais vous êtes malade ! Vous ne me connaissez pas et cela parait ! Il ne faut pas se soustraire à l'autorité des plus fort que soi car sinon, c'est sur que vous allez vous faire marcher sur les pieds toute votre vie et devenir un petit esclave comme ses stupides mangemorts. Je vous averti ! Je suis peut-être jeunes mais entre vous et moi, c'est moi le plus qualifié pour savoir que la vie n'est pas facile et qu'elle est maudite mais si on est maître de nous-même, qu'on ne se soustraire pas à la puissance de quelqu'un et que l'on se bat pour avoir ce que l'on veut, pour avoir sa liberté… é bien on l'aura ! Ne jamais croire que son ennemi est plus fort que vous car sinon c'est sur qu'il le sera !

Tout les professeurs avaient entendus et étaient bouché bée par les paroles de leur nouveau collègue. On aurait dit qu'il avait prit plusieurs années d'un coup, habité par des souvenirs sombres. Cependant, à leur plus grande surprise, il avait raison.

Je ne croit pas que je vais regretter d'avoir prit ce jeune homme malgré les mystères qui l'entourent, pensa le directeur.

Il est quelle heure ? ARG ! Il est six heures. Zut ! Il faut que je me lève.

-Phantôme (jai pris se nom la ds un fic ce nom ne m'appartiens pas) tasse-toi bon sang ! Je dois me lever moi !

Harry se traîna les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain puis après avoir prit une bonne douche et s'être habiller, il partit à la grande Salle. Rendu, il remarqua qu'elle était remplit, il regarda sa montre : sept heures. Merde ! Les cours commençaient dans une heure. Il alla à sa place puis prit la cafetière pour se verser un bon café chaud. (Je déteste ça moi et vous ?)

-Pas encore réveiller on dirait ! dit une voix enjoué qu'il connaissait par cœur.

-Non pas vraiment professeur Dumbledore, grogna-t-il. J'ai mal dormi cette nuit.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Agneau a hurlé toute la nuit.

-Désoler Harry tu as cours avec les septième années gryffondors et serpentards.

-D'accord. QUOI !

Ce fut l'effet d'une douche froide. Il n'avait rien préparé pour les cours. Il partit en courrant vers sa salle de classe. Il avait décoré sa salle de cours mais avait oublié de faire un programme. Oh puis zut ! Il inventerait au fur et à mesure ! Il était bon là-dedans. La pièce était très décorée. On pouvait voir une grande carte représentant la terre du milieu ainsi qu'une de narnia accrocher au mur. Plusieurs de ses armes de combat y était accrochés. Anduril y était car Aragorn le lui avait donné mais il s'en était fait construire une autre. Il y avait aussi un arc, des flèches et trois dagues venant de la Lothorien. Quelques mots étaient inscrits en elfique sur un vieux parchemin. Le symbole des Charmed était installé au fond de la classe mais le plus important se fut leur marque. La marque de l'espoir trônait en grand, brillant comme un feu entourer de petits éclairs blancs et verts, sur le mur derrière le bureau d'Harry. Il resta debout voyant les élèves rentrer et s'asseoir, les maraudeurs au premier rang. Lorsque la classe fut complètement arrivé, il ferma la porte d'un coup de main puis commença à parler.

-Bon. Je crois qu'il est inutile de me présenter vu ma petite rentrée d'hier. Avant de commencer ce cours, il faut régler certains points qui me tiennent très à cœur et si vous ne l'est respecté pas, il regarda la classe d'un regard dure et froid, vous aurez une retenue, des points en moins et peut-être même que cela pourrait être encore pire.

Les élèves semblaient effrayer. Harry s'assit sur son bureau puis commença :

-Je n'ai que deux points à mettre au clair avec vous. La première est que vous m'appeler

Professeur, Monsieur, Professeur Spirit ou M. Spirit… c'est une retenue obligatoire ! Appelez-moi Harry.

Les élèves sourient à ce règlement.

-Deuxième point. Les livres de cours pour la théorie et tout ça… brûlez-les ! On ne s'en servira pas cette année !

Les élèves étaient enthousiasmés. Jamais un prof n'avait été aussi cool. Bon il fallait dire qu'il avait leur âge mais quand même.

-Je sens que cette année sera la meilleure de notre vie, murmura Sirius à James

-T'a vraiment raison.

-Voyons Cornedrue, j'ai toujours raison.

-Je ne crois pas que vous allez apprendre quelques choses en théorie de très utiles contre Voldemort et ses…Oh !

Au nom de Voldemort, tout le monde frémit. Harry les regarda le sourcil levé.

-Je crois qu'il y aura un autre règlement et je veux que tout le monde le fasse et je ne suis pas négociable là-dessus. On ne va pas commencer les cours tant que vous ne la respecteriez pas cette règle. Vous allez plus appeler Voldemort (frissons dans la salle) Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ou tu-sais-qui ou vous-savez-qui. À partir de maintenant, vous l'appellerez par le stupide nom qu'il s'est donné ! Sinon je serais votre plus grand cauchemar je vous le jure !

Il était tellement sérieux que personne n'osa faire un geste. La haine et la colère se reflétaient dans ses yeux vert émeraude. Ce fut James qui parla le premier.

-Vous semblez ne pas trop aimez Vol… Voldemort.

-Bien ! Enfin quelqu'un qui montre qu'il faut la peine de vivre ! Non, en fait, je ne l'aime pas ou plus tôt je le déteste. Bon, chacun votre tour vous dit son nom allez !

Cela pris le trois quart du cours. Tout le monde lu prononcer, il dit :

-Bon, vous voyez ! Ce n'est pas difficile. Alors, pour le temps qu'il nous reste je vais parler de notre itinéraire. Le premier trimestre, nous allons voir tous les sortilèges que vous avez vu et je vais vous en apprendre des nouveaux assez puissants. Après, les deux autres mois, nous allons faire des duels. Je veux que votre capacité de réflexe soit très rapide. Puis, pendant trois mois, nous allons attaquer différentes méthodes de combats. Je sais que certains seront contre mais vous allez le faire. Ce sera des combats à l'épée et l'art de combats des moldus.

-Des moldus ! s'écria un serpentard.

-Oui car vous n'aurez pas toujours votre baguette en main. Pour vous défendre, il faut être plus rusé et agile que son adversaire.

-Les serpentards n'ont pas assez de courage pour ça! murmura Sirius.

Les concernés lui jetèrent un regard noir mais à la surprise de tous, le professeur repris d'une voix dure :

-Pardon monsieur Black ! Tout le monde à du courage même eux ! Je veux que tout le monde soit au même niveau et se n'est parce qu'ils sont des serpentards que je ne leur apprendrais pas à se battre ! Au contraire ! Vous aurez une retenue monsieur Black. Je ne me fis pas au préjugé. Je sais que beaucoup ne m'aimeront pas mais je m'en fous. Je veux vous formez et vous entraîner contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Je vais aussi vous faire comprendre de l'importance de rester soudé, de se défendre et surtout de détruire Voldemort.

-Oui mais si on le détruit, le bien l'emportera et le mal disparaîtra ! dit un élève de la maison des serpents (nan c vrai !)

-Ça ne ferait pas de tord, dit Sirius.

-Non ! Voldemort veut que le mal triomphe et veut détruire le bien à jamais. Ce sera le chaos total. Le mal ne peut vivre sans le bien et le bien ne peut pas vivre sans le mal. Les deux vit au dépend de l'autre. La loi du Yin et du Yang. Il faut égaler la balance avec les contraires. Je vais vous expliquer, le jour et la nuit, le soleil et la lune, la terre et le ciel, le feu et l'eau, le bien et le mal. Je veux que tout le monde comprennent bien cela et je vous jure qu'à la fin de l'année, TOUT mais je dit bien TOUT le monde aura un niveau d'auror je vous le promet ! S'il faut que je m'arrache corps et âme pour réussir, eh bien je le ferais ! Même vous monsieur Pettigrow ! J'ai lu les notes des autres professeurs et je vous assure que vous aurez le même niveau que tout le monde va avoir à la fin de l'année, je vous l'assure. Si vous avez de la misère à suivre, venez me voir et je vous aiderai et je crois que vous pourrez compter sur vos amis pour vous aider. Cela, s'adresse à tout le monde. Ceux qui ont de la misère viennent me voir, je suis là presque 24h sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7. Vous ne me dérangerez jamais et que vous soyez de n'importe quelle maison… je m'en fous royalement. Peut-être je ne serais pas là pendant quelques jours durant l'année mais je ne sais pas quand exactement mais vous le serez en même temps que moi.

La cloche sonna. Tout le monde se leva mais Harry continua d'un ton plus enjoué :

-Pour devoir, tout le monde le regarda, vous devriez… dormir toute une nuit car sinon ça va allez mal pour vous car demain, ce sera une grosse bouché et vous allez voir se que s'est un VRAI cours de défense contre les forces du mal. À demain.

Tous les élèves s'en allèrent.


	5. Cours avec grand père

**Cours avec grand-père**

-Il est cool merde ! s'écria Sirius en sortant de la classe. Dormir comme devoir ! Jamais je n'ai eu autant envie de faire un devoir de toute ma vie !

-Je suis tout t'a fait d'accord avec toi Patmol, dit James. Il a notre âge en plus et regarder se qu'il a dit !

-C'est vrai ! Qui aurait des paroles si réfléchies à la vie ? Dumbledore et les adultes mais nous, les adolescents, je ne crois pas qu'on pense à ça ! dit Remus.

-Ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'ai vraiment hâte de voir son cours demain, dit Peter. Seulement, je doute qu'il puisse me mettre au niveau d'un auror.

-On verra Queudver ! On verra ! murmura James.

Au dîner, tout ceux qui avaient eu leur premier cours avec Harry ne parlaient que de ça. Il semblait si connaître en DCFM malgré son âge. Soudain, le directeur se leva, le silence s'installa rapidement.

-D'ici deux semaines, quelques aurors vont venir à Poudlard pour nous protéger. Un auror va assister au cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Il y en aura un différent pour chaque année. Première année : Julia Mcneilly, deuxièmes année : Andrew Kerdlet, troisièmes année : Serty Parker, quatrièmes : Robert Detberbas, cinquièmes : Serious Sasxax, sixièmes : Arnold Londubat puis septièmes : David Potter. Merci je votre attention.

Puis il se rassit. Harry failli tomber de sa chaise en entendant le nom de son grand-père. Il sourit. Il allait pourvoir le rencontrer. Il allait le rencontrer. Le voyageur temporel se leva et partit pour son cours avec les cinquièmes années de serdaigles et poufsouffles.

Lendemain, Harry se leva tôt pour préparer ses affaires. Il commençait avec les gryffondors et serpentards de septièmes années encore.

-JAMESIE !MUMUCHOU !PITPIT ! RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS ON VA EN DCFM !

-SIRIUS MERDE ! TA GUEULE !

-T'AURAIT PAS PU NOUS RÉVEILLER D'UNE AUTRE MANIÈRE !

-MES OREILLES !

-Allez réveillez-vous ! Je vous attends en bas.

Sur ce, il sortit du dortoir. Rendu en bas, il vit Lily, Mélanie et Gabrielle.

-Salut les filles bien dormi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Désoler Black, mais ça ne marche pas tes petits sourires charmeurs avec nous, répondit Mélanie.

-Où sont les autres ? D'habitude, vous êtes toujours ensemble.

-Je viens d'aller les réveiller.

-D'accord, bon ben bye.

-Bye ma belle.

Les filles levèrent les yeux au ciel puis partit vers la Grande Salle.

-Harry ? Puis-je vous posez une question un peu indiscrète ? demanda le directeur assit à la table.

-Dites.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous avez fait de très beau discourt, surtout pour les septièmes années, un très beau discourt sur Voldemort et les mangemorts ainsi que sur votre but. Moi-même et ainsi que les professeurs, nous avons été impressionner comment vous avez répondu au professeur Gratten. Comment, à votre âge, pouvez-vous répondre et faire réfléchir comme cela ? En plus vous ne semblez pas effrayer par Voldemort.

-En fait, j'ai grandit plus vite qu'il ne le fallait. On m'a mis un très gros poids sur le dos dès mon huitième mois dans le ventre de ma mère. Le destin m'a choisit pour faire quelque chose et je vais le faire. Voldemort m'a arraché cent fois le cœur alors je le tuerais. Je le connais assez bien et lui aussi. Et professeur, s'il vous plait, je vous en conjure, appelez-moi Harry et tutoyiez-moi.

-D'accord Harry. Pourquoi tes parents ne se sont pas occupés de toi ?

-Ils sont morts lorsque j'avais an, tué par Voldemort, lui-même. J'ai habitez chez ma tante et mon oncle mais pour eux, j'étais un monstre puisqu'il détestait tout se qui était… anormal selon eux.

-C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas eu une vie facile.

Harry rigola.

-Vous ne savez pas le reste de ma vie car je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas fais la moitié des choses que j'ai traversé. Personne ne pourrait survivre s'il regardait mes souvenirs. Il se serait tirer une balle dans la tête avant mes douze ans.

-Une balle ? Qu'est-ce c'est ? Un truc moldu !

Dumbledore avait les yeux brillants. Harry se pencha vers sa cheville pour lui montrer son revolver. Il le déchargea pour faire apparaître une balle avec un liquide argent à l'intérieur.

-Une balle !

Dumbledore la prit et l'examina.

-C'est bizarre…

-mais très efficace même contre les mangemorts.

-Toutes les balles ont ce liquide.

-Non. Celle-ci est spéciale. D'habitude s'est un bout de plomb cependant, nous utilisons deux sortes de balles qui ont été mis au point il y a environ deux ans. Celle que vous tenez dans votre main est une balle au nitrate d'argent contre les loups-garous et celle-ci, il sortit un autre revolver puis prit une balle à l'intérieur qui illuminait, est à l'ultra violet, pour les vampires de Tom. Au début, elles étaient faites pour que les lycans et les vampires s'entre tues mais maintenant, ils se sont rassemblés sous la même bannière et font de grands ravages.

-Stupéfiant ! Jamais je n'aurais pu deviner. Tu sembles t'y connaître beaucoup.

Harry se leva pour aller à son cours mais il s'arrêta dans son mouvement que pour dire :

-J'y était.

Puis il partit vers sa classe laissant le directeur stupéfait.

Les élèves commençaient à rentrer. Harry était assis sur son bureau et attendait. Lorsque la classe fut complète et assit, il ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette puis se leva.

-Bonjour ! J'espère que vous avez bien dormit car lorsque vous sortirez, vous serez crevé. Comme le professeur Dumbledore l'a annoncer hier au dîner, dans deux semaines nous aurons un auror dans la classe. Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il serait parenté avec James, c'est cela ?

-Oui c'est mon père, répondit le concerné avec un grand sourire.

-Très bien. Bon, aujourd'hui nous allons voir tous les sortilèges de premières années de DCFM, de sortilèges et de métamorphoses, car je veux que vous utilisiez tous les outils nécessaires cependant, vous devrez y mettre toute la puissance dont vous êtes capable. Je veux que vous vous mettiez un gryffondor et un serpentard s'il vous plait et pas de bagarre. Vous ne m'avez jamais vu en colère et vous ne voulez pas me voir non plus. Allez !

Les élèves s'exécutèrent. Malgré que les sortilèges soient de première année, cela ne paraissait aucunement. Peter avait beaucoup de misère à tenir le rythme. Leur soi-disant professeur leur demandait toujours plus de force, plus précision. Il les poussait à fond, jamais satisfait du résultat. Il les mettait en colère. Évaluait leurs réflexes. Il demandait toujours plus de vitesse dans leurs mouvements. Cependant, au bout de quarante-cinq minutes, Harry réussit à avoir un résultat de la part de ses élèves.

-Bon, la prochaine fois nous nous attaquerons aux sorts de deuxièmes années combinés avec ceux que nous avons pratiqué aujourd'hui. Je veux que vous vous pratiquiez au moins une demi heure par soir sur tout se que nous faisons dans chaque cours. Alors bonne journée à tous !

Les pauvres sorciers sortirent, fatiguer comme jamais, pour aller à leur cours de métamorphose.

-Harry est fou, il veut nous tuer ou quoi ! s'écria Sirius.

-Non. Je crois qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle, il nous fait faire cet entraînement, dit le loup-garou après avoir réfléchit.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais, il faut se dépêcher car Mcgo ne va pas être contente si nous arrivons encore en retard.

Le groupe acquiesça. Le professeur fut étonné de voir ses élèves si fatiguer. Même les maraudeurs étaient tranquilles, ce qui était un exploit. « Quel cours avaient-il ? pensa le professeur de métamorphose. Ah oui, défense contre les forces du mal »

Deux semaines avaient passé. Deux semaines de dur entraînement pour les élèves. Les aurors devaient arriver aujourd'hui. Tout le monde était en effervescence. Surtout les septièmes années. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient voir de nouveaux sortilèges. Depuis le début de l'année, ils avaient révisé tous les sortilèges qu'ils avaient apprit. Seulement pas juste ceux de DCFM mais aussi ceux de sortilège et de métamorphose. Chacun voyait leur magie s'agrandir et ils devenaient plus résistants et plus endurant. Même Peter avait vu une petite différence. Les maraudeurs étaient assit à leur table en attendant les aurors et Harry.

-Mais quand est-ce que ton père va arriver James ?

-J'en sais rien Peter.

-Les voilà !

En fait, sept personnes entrèrent dans la grande salle. Le directeur les accueilli chaleureusement. Un homme dans la quarantaine se retourna et fit un clin d'œil à James. Celui-ci sourit. L'homme avait était le portrait craché de son fils ou plutôt, le fils était le portrait craché de son père. David Potter était un très célèbres aurors et le meilleur. Il alla vers son fils.

-Salut Jamesichou, ça va ?

-Papa ! Pas ici s'il te plait !

L'auror éclata de rire.

-On se voit à ton cours.

Le cours était commencer depuis cinq minutes et le professeur n'était pas encore arriver. Tout le monde était très inquiet même les serpentards. Pour une fois que quelqu'un les aidait, ils ne voulaient pas qu'il parte. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme.

-Excuser mon retard, dit-il en s'avança vers le bureau.

Soudain, une voix s'éleva.

-Une chance pour vous que le professeur Spirit n'est pas encore là !

Harry se retourna en disant :

-David Potter, je présume.

L'auror resta bouche bée par la ressemblance avec son fils.

-Euh… oui en fait. Vous ferez bien d'aller vous asseoir à votre place en attendant le professeur.

James prit immédiatement la parole.

-Euh… papa… c'est le professeur.

L'homme le regarda en levant un sourcil.

-Pardon ? Vous êtes le professeur Spirit !

-Oui en fait M.Potter. Je suis Harry Spirit. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

-Moi de même mais vous semblez… jeune.

-J'ai l'âge de votre fils monsieur.

-Pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore vous aurait-il engager ?

-Allez lui demander mais il faut que je fasse mon cours et il est chargé. Il est comme d'habitude, dit-il en se tournant vers la classe en souriant. Si vous voulez participer au cours, cela ne me dérange pas M. Potter. Bon, aujourd'hui, nous allons voir un sortilèges assez compliquer mais avant qui me dire ce que c'est un détraqueur ? Miss Evans ?

-C'est une créature maléfique qui garde la prison d'Azkaban. Ils font parti des créatures les plus immondes sur cette terre. Ils se nourrissent des plus beaux souvenirs pour faire revivre nos pires Ils peuvent aussi aspirer l'âme. Nous appelons cela, le baiser du détraqueur.

-Bien ! Dix points pour gryffondor. Nous allons apprendre à se défendre contre ces créatures. Un sortilège existe pour cela. Le sortilège du patronus. Il est très utile lorsque nous sommes capable dans produire un mais il l'est plus lorsqu'il est corporel car devant une centaine de détraqueur, cela protègent beaucoup plus.

-C'est un sortilège très difficile à exécuter. Même moi je ne suis capable de le faire corporel alors cela m'étonnerait si vous arriviez à produire un épais nuage. Peu de gens sont capables de le faire correctement.

Harry le regarda avec un grand sourire avant de dire :

-Vous allez apprendre ce sortilège mais il devra être corporel. On pense à un souvenir heureux et on dit « spero patronum »

-Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que j'ai dit !

-Si parfaitement même mais je vais vous contre dire.

-Et comment ?

-Comme ça !

Il sortit sa baguette pensa à un souvenir heureux et murmura la formule. À la surprise de tout le monde un magnifique cerf argenté sortit de sa baguette.

-Par la barbe de Merlin! Depuis quand êtes-vous capable de le faire ?

-Depuis que j'ai treize ans. Je veux que vous vous placiez en équipe de deux, M. Potter, vous serez avec moi.

Après une bonne heure, la plupart des personnes réussirent à avoir un nuage.Soudain, un chat argenté se matérialisa. Tout le monde se tournèrent vers…


	6. Attaque à Pré au lard

Attaque à Pré-au-lard

_Parole en italique : télékinésie (ils se parlent en penser)_

Soudain, un chat argenté se matérialisa. Tout le monde se tournèrent vers…

-Bravo Peter. Vous voyez ! Vous êtes capable vous aussi de réussir.

Tout le monde le regardait avec les yeux ronds. Peter ! Peter Pettigrew le maraudeur le plus timide, le plus pourri dans toutes les matières et celui qui restait caché dans l'ombre de ses amis, venait d'être le premier à faire un patronus corporel.

-Peter, s'exclama Sirius. WOW ! T'as réussi ! T'as réussi !

-Sirius a raison. Vous avez réussi mais pourquoi ? Qu'avez-vous fait de spécial pour y arriver ?

-J'ai… j'ai pensé à ma vie et je posais des question sur qui j'étais. Pendant un instant, je me suis convaincu de j'allais réussir et je me suis imaginé les effets puis… j'ai réussi !

-Tout le monde est capable de faire ce sortilège mais il faut y croire et voir les effets du sort dans sa tête. C'est le secret, le même avec tous les sortilèges que vous allez pratiquer ou que vous avez pratiqué et cela, dans n'importe quel matière. Comme devoir, je veux que vous maîtrisiez ce sort. À lundi.

Les élèves sortirent, laissant Harry et David tout seul ensemble.

-Malgré votre jeune âge, vous savez vous défendre. Même mieux que moi.

-J'avoue que je vous battrais mais là je n'ai pas le temps. Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller. Ravie de vous avoir rencontrer.

-Moi de même !

Puis lorsqu'il fut parti, David murmura :

-Il est étrange et puissance malgré son âge. Je crois que me renseigner ne ferait pas trop de mal.

-POTTER ! MAISC'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME !

-Lily ! Calme-toi !

-ME CALMER ! TU RIGOLES !

-Non !

-Pourquoi t'a fait ça à Rogue ! Pourquoi tu as voulu prouver encore une fois que tu étais le meilleur ?

-Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal !

Tout le monde s'était arrêté dans la salle commune pour voir la nouvelle chicane entre James et Lily.

-Quand vont-ils s'entendre ? demanda Remus pendant que les deux concerné continuait de se disputer.

-Mumus, tu demandes un miracle là !

-Je sais, je sais Sirius.

-T'es vraiment immature Potter !

-Et toi tu te crois meilleure Miss je-sais-tout.

-Au moins, je n'ai pas ta cervelle !

-Merde mais pourquoi tu me détestes tant ?

-Parce que tu veux être le centre d'intérêt de tout le monde et tu regardes que ton petit nombril mais houhou, il y a d'autre personne autour de toi !

-Je sais qu'il y a du monde autour de moi. Cependant, si tu me connaissais mieux, je ne crois pas que tu dirais ça !

-Non je te dis le contraire. Bon je dois y aller. Bye !

Puis elle monta dans son dortoir. James, lui, fit la même chose. Le reste des maraudeurs montèrent aussi. Remus ferma la porte puis dit :

-Quand allez-vous vous entendre ?

-Moi je veux mais elle non Rem.

-Mouais.

-Bon alors quelle blague faisons-nous pour les serpentards, demanda Sirius avec un gros sourire béat sur son visage.

-Coucher tapis, s'exclama Remus.

-Chu pas un chien.

-Si justement.

-Ah c'est vrai !

-On pourrait les faire éternuer pendant une heure, car demain on a une sortie.

-Ouais Pit. Très bonne idée ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'a aujourd'hui ? Je veux que tu restes comme ça toute le reste de ta vie.

-Tu sais Siri… je crois que j'ai compris le message d'Harry.

-Tant mieux ! Maintenant, les serpents nous appellent. Allons les faire éternuer ! AHAHAHAH EUH EUH EUH !

Sirius venait de s'étouffer. James, lui était plier en deux, Remus pouffa et Peter se roulait à terre. C'est comme ça qu'il partir vers les cuisines.

Harry se promenait dans les couloirs près de la grande salle. Il allait se rendre aux cuisines lorsque soudain, une jeune femme très sexy d'environ trente ans sauta devant lui. Elle avait un pantalon de cuir taille basse très serrer et une veste de cuir. Ses yeux bruns reflétaient tout son caractère. Ses cheveux blonds était assez court et montait un peu en pique ce qui lui donnait un style très rebelle.

-Patience ! Merde mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Je dois te parler. Immédiatement !

-Viens.

Il l'amena dans le couloir avec la coupe de fruit, chatouilla la poire puis entra dans la salle. Il s'assit à la table puis demanda :

-Bon, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-De notre situation. Nous savons les plans de Voldemort et je suis venu t'apporter les papiers.

-Merci mais pourquoi est-ce que Paige qui est venu.

-Occupé et on a pas voulu envoyer Chris car tu l'aurait crucifier. Surtout qu'il allait être seul avec toi. Alors on a tiré à la courte paille… et j'ai perdu.

-Pardon ? Vous avez joué à la courte paille pour venir me porter des documents ! Vous ne voulez pas me voir !

Patience resta silencieuse.

-D'accord, j'ai compris. Bye Patience.

-Je blague mon Ryry mon amour que j'aime et que j'adore.

Harry la regarda les yeux ronds et s'éloigna d'elle le plus loin possible.

-Euh… t'as-tu fumer quelque chose en venant. Je sais pas moi… un joint peut-être.

-Nan ! Je vais bien.

-J'en suis pas si sûr moi.

-Allez viens faire un câlin à Pat.

-Non merci.

-Allez !

-AAAAAHHHHHH ! UNE CHATTE ENRAGÉE

-Très drôle Trayroperh. Très drôle. Bon tu lis oui ou non.

-ok calme-toi.

Il commença à lire puis lorsqu'il eut fini il s'exclama :

-Demain !

-Demain.

-C'est pas vrai demain, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard.

-On s'occupera des… , mais elle fut couper part l'entrée qui s'ouvrait sur les maraudeurs.

-Harry, s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

-Salut vous quatre.

Il remarqua que les garçons ne l'écoutaient plus. Ils regardaient Patience avec un regard intense. Elle sourit devant l'effet qu'elle donnait. « On va bien s'amuser, pensa-t-elle »

_-Harry !_

_-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me parles en pensé ?_

_-Que dirais-tu de devenir mon petit ami pendant quelques minutes?_

Il tourna son regard vers elle en haussant un sourcil.

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Allez ! Ce sera drôle !_

_-D'accord._

-Harry tu ne nous présentes pas, demanda Patience avec sensualité.

Harry failli éclater de rire.

-Oui, bon voici James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew. Ils forment les maraudeurs et font bien des blagues d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Vous quatre, dit-il en s'adressant aux quatre poisons, je vous présente Patience.

-Bon, Bonjour Mme., réussit à articuler James.

-Appeler Patience. Bon Harry, pour tantôt, on s'occupera d'eux et toi tu t'occupera de lui comprit ?

-C'est d'accord.

-Bon je dois y aller, elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura, on se revoit demain.

Puis elle l'embrassa passionnément. Harry trop sonner ne répondit pas tout te suite, il fallut qu'elle lui rappelle par la penser. Il l'approfondit. Ils se séparèrent et Patience lui dit :

_-J'avait toujours rêver de t'embrasser pour voir si ce qu'on raconte était vrai. Je dois dire que oui. C'est vrai._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'on dit sur moi ?_

_-Que tu embrasses comme un dieu._

Puis elle s'enfuit laissant Harry avec les maraudeurs. Sirius dit :

-C'est ta copine ?

-Non. Une amie.

-Mais elle vient de t'embrasser,

-Je sais mais ce n'était que pour voir votre tête et elle valait vraiment le coup d'œil.

-Comment peux-tu ne pas sortir avec une fille aussi canon !

-Car…disons…qu'elle a un don et qu'elle aime mieux rester célibataire et de toute façon, j'en aime une autre.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? demanda James

-C'est quoi son don ? questionna Remus.

-Pour répondre à la question de Remus, elle est une femme-chat et pour ta question James, différence d'âge et je ne peux pas pour d'autres raisons mais elles sont personnelles. Et vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-On avait un creux, dit précipitamment son parrain.

-Mouais. Je n'ai rien vu ni entendu quoique se soit.

Il partit vers le tableau mais s'arrêta puis se retourna pour dire :

-Pour les éternuements, c'était une bonne idée Peter mais faites là sur toute l'école et même les professeurs. Ce sera drôle !

Puis il partit.

-Comment a-t-il su ? Comment a-t-il su pour notre blague et que s'était moi qui avait eu l'idée ?

-J'en sais rien mais je dois dire qu'il m'intrigue vraiment.

-Oui et de quoi parlait-il avec Patience ? De qui vont-ils s'occupés et de qui va s'occupé Harry ?

-Je me le demande Patmol. Je me le demande, murmura Cornedrue.

-DEBOUT LES MARAUDEURS ! C'EST UNE GROSSE JOURNÉE QUI NOUS ATTENDS !

-SIRIUS TA GUEULE MERDE ! IL EST HUIT HEURES DU MATIN !

-Dépêchez-vous si vous voulez voir notre blague.

Cela fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Les garçons se levèrent et coururent à la salle de bain. Une fois laver, habiller et peigner (sauf pour James), ils descendirent à la grande salle. Ils s'assirent à côté de Lily et compagnie.

-Salut petite fleur. Ça va ?

-Je ne suis pas ta petite fleur Potter.

-Par exemple dans mes rêves tu l'es !

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Remus était entrain de parler avec Cassandre, Sirius entrain de draguer Allisia et Peter parlait avec Serty. Cassandre était son amie depuis deux ans. Elle allait souvent à la bibliothèque avec elle et celle-ci était plutôt discrète. Ses cheveux bleutés lui arrivait aux épaules et s'agençait parfaitement avec ses yeux bleu clair. Allisia était sa meilleure amie. Elle était assez dragueuse. Ses longs cheveux châtains lui arrivait en bas du dos et allait magnifiquement bien avec ses yeux jaune. Tandis que Serty, elle, elle était très rêveuse. Cheveux bruns, yeux bruns, toujours avec un sourire, attirait la sympathie mais elle était très gaffeuse mais ça lui valait son charme. Soudain, elle remarqua que plusieurs personnes commencèrent à éternuer puis d'autre se rajoutait. Elle se tourna vers les maraudeurs qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

-Vous avez encore osez faire une blague !

Puis tous les professeurs, sauf qui n'était pas encore arrivé, commencèrent à éternuer.

-Vous l'avez même fait sur les professeurs !

-Oui, répondirent-ils.

-Bande d'immature !

Juste avant d'aller à Pré-au-lard, les effets partirent au soulagement de tous. James regarda les professeurs mais il ne vit pas Harry.

-Où est Harry ? Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin.

-Moi non plus !

-Moi oui, dit Peter. Il semblait ailleurs comme s'il repensait à des choses. Il ne m'a même pas répondu lorsque je lui ai dit salut.

-Bizarre. J'espère le voir.

Puis ils montèrent en diligence qui se mit immédiatement en route.

-Nous allons attaquer maintenant. Pré-au-lard sera à nous ensuite.

L'homme qui parlait éclata de rire suivit de d'autres personnes.

Harry se tenait sur ses gardes. Il rencontra beaucoup de personnes de l'ordre. Patience était parmi eux. Il portait sa tenue de combat en dessous de sa cape elfique car si le monde voyait ses armes maintenant, cela pourrait compliquer les choses. Il vit les maraudeurs s'approcher de lui.

-Salut ! Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ce matin ? demanda son père.

-Je devais faire quelque chose d'important.

Sa voix était calme mais James pouvait voir qu'il était tendu et d'après le regard des autres, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarquer. Remus remarqua que beaucoup de personne rôdait et semblaient dans le même état que lui. Il vit un homme assez grand venir vers eux. Il semblait ne pas les avoir vu.

-Harry ! Nous sommes tous prêt. Nous sommes tous là.

-Ouais ça promet. Si je ne réussissais pas hein ? Si je faisais tout fourrez ?

-Non Trayroperh ! Tu es la meilleure personne que je connaisse pour le faire et de toute façon c'est toit qui le connaît vraiment alors tu sauras tant sortir.

-Il est là. Il est à la cabane hurlante.

-Vite Harry ! Vite !

Le rôdeur siffla et un magnifique cheval noir arriva en pleine course. Harry monta dessus et partit vers la cabane hurlante. Les maraudeurs se regardèrent puis suivirent Harry du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry venait d'arriver à destination et il le vit. Son ennemi depuis toujours. Lord Voldemort se tenait là devant lui. Il le regarda surprit puis dit de sa voix sifflante qu'Harry détestait tant :

-Qui es-tu jeune imprudent ? Un Potter d'après se que je peux voir.

-Je suis ton pire cauchemar.

-Vraiment ? J'ai peur. Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

-Car c'est la vérité.

-Tu n'es pas très polie. Je vais t'apprendre la politesse. Endoloris.

Harry roula sur le côté puis se releva en un éclair. Il sortit sa baguette et enleva sa cape révélant ses armes. Les sorts commencèrent à fusilier de partout. Voldemort envoya un doloris puis de petites lames effilées sortirent de sa baguette. Harry les évita sans problème et riposta avec un sort de désarmement. Après plusieurs minutes, le mage réussit à lui prendre sa baguette mais cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Il prit ses dix étoiles et lui lança. Tom en reçu une et réussit à éviter les neuf autres. Le rôdeur sortit Anduril de son fourreau et se mit en position de combat bientôt imiter par son ennemi.

Celui-ci fut le premier à attaquer. Harry tourna sur lui-même puis il réussit à blesser Tom à l'épaule cependant, il vit des mangemorts arriver et s'attaquer aux maraudeurs qui l'avaient sûrement suivi. Remarquant le manque d'inattention de son ennemi, Voldemort lui transperça le ventre. Aucun cri ne sortit de la bouche d'Harry qui lançait un sort de protection à ses élèves puis se tourna avec difficulté. Il regarda son ventre qui devenait de plus en plus rouge. Une rage sans nom l'envahit. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer mais cela s'était déjà produit auparavant. Lorsqu'il était très blesser, sans savoir pourquoi, il gagnait en puissance et ne lâchait jusqu'à se qu'il gagne cette bataille et il pouvait être dévastateur. Sans prendre la peine de prendre son épée qui était tombé par terre, il se jeta sur Voldemort et lui donna un grand coup de poing. Ses cours de karaté avec Phoebe été très utile. Tom n'arrivait pas à prévoir les coups et les recevait les un après les autres sans pouvoir les bloquer même avec sa baguette. Cependant, Tom réussit à transplaner alors qu'Harry prenait sa baguette.

-MERDE !

Il frappa l'arbre à côté de lui avec son poing. Ses jointures éclatèrent et il perdait beaucoup de sang mais il s'en foutait complètement. Tom lui avait ENCORE filé entre les doigts. Il ramassa ses étoiles et son épée pour les mettre à leur place autour de sa taille puis fit apparaître sa marque à côté de celle de Voldemort et se dirigea vers le village.

-Venez-vous quatre, dit-il avec agressivité.

Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi en colère. Il faisait vraiment peur. Personne ne parla pendant le trajet puis arrivé, il virent que beaucoup de mangemorts gisait par terre ou était attaché.

-HARRY !

Une jeune femme près de la trentaine aux cheveux blonds et assez mince arriva en courant.

-Salut Phoebe. Combien ?

-Une cinquantaine. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé bon dieu !Tu as vu ton état !

-Ce n'est rien. Où sont les autres ?

-Ils sont partis au QG mais toi tu vas à l'infirmerie !

-Hors de question !

-Harry ! Il faut te soigner vite car…

Mais il n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase car il s'évanoui.


	7. Agression

Agression

Tous les élèves étaient dans la grande salle. Les maraudeurs se rongeaient les ongles. Tous attendaient des nouvelles de leur professeur car tous l'avaient vu s'effondrer et avaient vu ses blessures. David aussi était songeur. Comment avait-il fait pour réussir à tenir malgré ses blessures car il l'avait vu parler avec cette femme qui est dans le bureau du directeur en ce moment même, de plus, il y avait plein d'autre personne qui avait protégé Pré-au-lard et ce n'était pas des aurors ni des villageois. C'était comme s'ils avaient su se qui arriverait mais grâce à eux, il n'y avait eu aucun mort de leur côté. Cependant, le trois quart des mangemorts ont été tués par eux et cette marque. Oui, cette marque qui est apparu un peu après la bataille. Un phénix entourer d'un lion et d'un griffon puis un magnifique chant avait résonner à ses oreilles. Il lui avait semblé que s'était le chant d'un espoir. D'un espoir nouveau. Soudain, il fut ramené à la réalité par l'entrée de Dumbledore et de la jeune femme. Qui était-elle ?

Dans le bureau du directeur une dizaine de minutes avant

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Phoebe Halliwell.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-C'est vous qui vouliez me parler.

-Non je voulais dire à Pré-au-lard.

-J'ai le droit d'y aller non.

-Vous connaissez Harry depuis combien de temps ?

-Assez longtemps.

-Êtes-vous de sa famille ?

-Non, je suis seulement une amie.Malheureusement

-Pourquoi étiez-vous là-bas ?

-Je vous ai déjà répondu.

-oui mais vous vous battiez.

-Et puis ? J'ai le droit ! C'est pas interdit à se que je sache.

-Bon venez avec moi à la grande salle. On va attendre les nouvelles d'Harry. J'espère qu'il va s'en sortir.

Elle le suivit sans rien dire jusqu'à destination.

De retour à la grande salle après les dix minutes plutôt de tantôt

Le souper venait de commencer mais personne ne mangea beaucoup. Phoebe était assise à la table des professeurs. Soudain, l'infirmière arriva la tête baisser. Tout le monde se tu immédiatement, attendant le verdict. Elle murmura tout bas mais tous pu l'entendre :

-Désoler. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Harry Spirit est mort.

À l'infirmerie au même moment du après les dix minutes plutôt de tantôt

_Sonne le clairon_

_Prends moi s'il te plait_

J'ai mal. Pourquoi essaye-t-il de me garder en vie ? Après tout se que j'ai endurer ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas aimer celle que j'aime ?

_Au file des saisons_

_N'oublie jamais comment je t'aime_

Pourquoi tout le monde me croit le meilleur et invincible ? J'en ai ralbol de la vie ! Qui suis-je ?

_Pour moi c'est la fin_

_Je suis fatigué_

_Je ne suis plus rien_

_Rien comme cœur blesser_

Toujours à se battre pour le monde mais je n'en n'ai plus la force maintenant. Laissez-moi sombrer ! Laissez-moi partir !

_Rien qu'un soldat_

_Qui a livré son ultime combat_

_Jusqu'au dernier soupir_

_Amène-moi ou laisse-moi mourir _

Je veux partir. Je me sens partir enfin !

_Sonne le clairon_

_Dit leur que je pars_

Tous les obstacles de ma vie je les ai passé. Je peux partir sans regret maintenant. Mon heure est venue. La lumière ! Je vais revoir tous mes amis et mes parents. Je vais enfin être en paix. Je suis mort. Enfin !

_Mais les chemins d'entant_

_Ne mène plus nulle part_

_Et sans lumière j'ai peur de tomber_

_Encore dans la nuit_

_D'abandonner la vie de m'aller_

Minute ! Pourquoi je mourrais ? Je suis venu ici pour empêcher le futur de se produire et je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire.

_Mais loin là-bas _

_Quelque part dans le ciel_

_Une voix m'appelle : _

_« N'oublie pas qui tu es _

Qui suis-je vraiment ? Harry Potter le survivant ou Trayroperh alias Harry Potter le démon-lumière, le rôdeur noir.

_Si tu perds espoir_

_Ton courage va retomber_

_Relève-toi ce soir_

_N'oublie pas qui tu es_

Oui ! Je sais qui je suis ! Je suis celui qui est ! Je suis le cavalier noir ! Le rôdeur Trayroperh ! Harry Potter le démon-lumière ! Je dois revenir ! Merde ! La lumière est à quelques mètres ! JE DOIS REVENIR ! LE COMBAT N'EST PAS FINI !

_Oui lève-toi soldat et reste encore en combat_

_Il te doit gagner_

_Oui pour la liberté »_

Soudain, il se releva d'un bond et il respirait bruyamment et dit :

_Un jour on gagne, un jour on perd  
Mais je n'ai pas perdu la guerre  
On ne pourra jamais m'abattre  
Mon coeur n'a pas cessé de battre_

-Le combat vient de commencer.

C'était un silence mort dans la grande salle. La plupart ne voulaient pas y croire. Phoebe se sentait mal. Il était mort ! Harry était mort ! Non ce n'était pas possible ! Pas lui ! Il avait toujours réussit à survivre à toutes les blessures possible. S'il était mort, s'était qu'il ne s'était pas battu pour rester en vie. Il voulait mourir ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien vu ? Il était déjà passé par ce chemin. Il y a à peu près un an que cela était arrivé. Il ne mangeait presque pas et ne dormait plus. Il se laissait mourir. Quelques semaines plus tard, il avait commencé à se mutiler sans que l'ordre s'aperçoive de rien mais on voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis, plus tard, je l'ai trouvé dans sa chambre, un couteau à côté de lui. Il s'était tranché les veines. J'ai tellement eu peur de le perdre. Je suis arrivé juste à temps car un peu plus et il mourrait. Nous avons essayé de l'aider et cela à marcher à mon plus grand soulagement. Il avait repris un poids convenable et redevenait en santé et en plus, il devenait encore plus musclé qu'avant, à mon plus grand bonheur. Mais je déteste lorsqu'il drague les filles. J'ai juste le goût de les frapper avec une batte de baseball. Je me rappelle toute les fois ou il a été à nos côtés lors des épreuves comme la mort d'Andy, de Prue et lorsqu'on devait tuer des démons. Il aidait tout le monde et ne demandait rien en retour mais maintenant c'est fini. Il s'était laissé mourir comme il y a un an. Il ne s'était pas battu. Rien ne sera comme avant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela devait toujours lui arriver ? Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues mais elle s'en foutait complètement. Elle rencontra le regard d'un jeune. Harry ! Non, James. Son père. Mon dieu qu'il lui ressemble.

Non ! Ce n'est pas possible. Pas notre super professeur. Pas Harry ! Il nous a sauvé la vie en donnant la sienne. James tourna les yeux vers ses amis puis les élèves même les serpentards ensuite vers les professeurs. Tous avaient le regard vide et beaucoup pleurait mais son regard fut attiré par la femme qu'il avait vu parler avec Harry avant que celui-ci s'évanouisse. Elle pleurait. Elle avait fermé les yeux et laissait coulé ses larmes. Il pouvait les voir d'ici. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva. Il semblait las et vieux.

-Je crois que tout le monde est au courant et on doit l'accepter. Il a donné sa vie pour protéger Poudlard et jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il réussirait à ce point. Il était gravement blessé et il a succombé à ses blessures. Son nom restera à jamais gravé dans la mémoire de Poudlard.

-NON !

Tout le monde se retourna vers les portes qui venaient de s'ouvrir à la voler.

_Un jour on gagne, un jour on perd  
Mais je n'ai pas perdu la guerre  
On ne pourra jamais m'abattre  
Mon coeur n'a pas cessé de battre_

_Il faut que je m'échappe  
Et que jamais on ne me rattrape  
Je le sais, j'y arriverai  
On ne m'emprisonnera jamais_

Jamais je ne partirais sans l'avoir tué. Le tuer de mes propres mains. Il ne me connaît pas mais moi je le connais. S'il croit me tuer, il sera surprit.

_Me jugez pas vous qui ne me connaissez pas  
Je suis libre et sans loi_

Je ne mourrai pas avant de l'avoir tué !

_Jamais je le sais, jamais je n'abandonnerai_, non  
Oh oh oh oh

Il va voir qui je suis. Il mourra bientôt et très bientôt même. Le tuer. J'en rêve depuis toujours et maintenant, je dois continuer mon entraînement pour ça. Il va souffrir.

_Je suis comme la rivière, je suis fier et libre comme l'air  
Le seul maître de mes frontières  
Jamais je le sais, jamais je n'abandonnerai, non  
Je défendrai ma vie_

J'ai toujours aidé les gens mais je n'ai jamais pensé à moi. Lors d'une bataille, je ressens cette chose merveilleuse. Cette adrénaline. L'adrénaline du combat. Lors d'un combat, je suis enfin moi-même et en cours aussi. Pourquoi je ne le resterais pas ? Pour une fois dans ma vie. Rester moi-même.

_Comment s'est arrivé? Il va falloir me l'expliquer...  
C'est quoi tous ces liens? Pourquoi j'suis pas parmi les miens?_

Tu vas souffrir Voldemort. Je vais te faire souffrir comme tu m'as fais souffrir. Je me suis réveillé enfin !

_Un jour on gagne, un jour on perd  
Mais je n'ai pas perdu la guerre  
On ne pourra jamais m'abattre  
En tout bout d'chemin écoutez mon coeur battre, oh_

_Courage !  
_ Il a donné sa vie pour protéger Poudlard et jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il réussirait à se point.  
_Me jugez pas vous qui ne me connaissez pas  
Je suis libre et sans loi  
Jamais je le sais, jamais je n'abandonnerai, non  
Oh oh oh oh  
_ Il était gravement blesser et il a succombé à ses blessures._  
Je suis comme la rivière, je suis fier et libre comme l'air  
Le seul maître de mes frontières  
Jamais je le sais, jamais je n'abandonnerai, non  
Je défendrai ma vie  
_Son nom restera à jamais gravé dans la mémoire de Poudlard._  
Ma vie!_

-NON !

Il venait d'ouvrir les portes et avait entendu le discours de Dumbledore. Soudain, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. La mâchoire de tous ceux qui était dans la salle tomba en le voyant, là, vivant.

-J'ai quelque chose à faire ici et je ne mourrais pas avant que je ne le réussisse. Vous n'êtes pas prêt de vous débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. Je ne mourrai pas tant que tout cela ne sera pas fini compris ! Alors n'essayer pas de me tuer alors que je suis vivant !

Il venait de dire cela d'une voix si meurtrière et glaciale que personne n'osa dire quoi que se soit. Même le directeur se tenait à carreau mais personne ne pus détacher leur regard du jeune homme. Harry regarda Phoebe puis il fit signe de venir. Elle se leva à une vitesse impressionnante et courra le rejoindre. Il sortit de la grande salle en sa compagnie.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans les appartements d'Harry, Phoebe, contre toute attente, le gifla.

-Harry mon dieu ! J'ai eu si peur pour toi. Ne me refais plus ça je t'en supplies. J'ai eu la plus belle peur de ma vie.

-C'est bon Phoebe ! J'ai compris !

Il se tenait la joue.

-Merde ! Pourquoi tu m'as giflé si fort ?

-Parce que tu le méritais.

-Bon bon bon j'ai compris.

Il alla s'installa dans un fauteuil et passa sa main dans la fourrure de Mina qui était couché, les yeux fermé sur le bras du fauteuil. Démon vient se coucher à ses pieds alors que Tigra, une tigresse blanche et Tiger, un tigre normal, arrivèrent de dehors suivit par la panthère, Phantôme.

-Je blaguais Ryry ! Boummer ! Je suis contente de te voir !

Un doberman comme Démon venait d'arriver de la chambre et se jeta dans les bras de la sorcière pour se faire caresser. Il fut suivit de Rex, un berger allemand et Sunshine, un golden retriever.

-Oui, moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir. Dit-moi Harry, j'espère qu'ils peuvent sortir.

-Oui le soir, ils surveillent les couloirs et ils n'ont pas encore attrapé une petite proie, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en les regardant d'un air complice.

Phoebe soupira.

-Tu ne changeras jamais. Bon je dois y aller. Mes sœurs et l'ordre voudront avoir des nouvelles de toi. Chris !

Soudain, une lumière bleue arriva et se transforma en un beau jeune homme. Chris Perry. Harry le haïssait. Note : Ne jamais laisser Harry tout seul avec Chris car sinon l'être de lumière va se faire tuer par le démon. Pourquoi le haïssait-t-il ? Ça, c'était un grand mystère.

-Salut Phoebe ! Salut Harry.

-Salut Chris, salua Harry froidement.

-Toujours aussi aimable !

-Si je ne serai pas aimable, tu serais mort !

-Bon, on va y aller. Bye Harry et j'espère que tout va bien aller pour toi. Au revoir.

Puis elle disparût avec Perry. Au même moment, le tableau s'ouvrit laissant passer le directeur, David et McGonagall.

-Oui que voulez-vous ?

-Comment avez-vous réussit de revenir des morts ? demanda le professeur de métamorphose.

-Je l'ai déjà dit tantôt maintenant désoler mais j'ai un cours à préparer pour demain.

-Minute ! dit l'auror. Nous n'avons pas fini. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez combattu le seigneur des ténèbres.

-Et puis ? demanda férocement le rôdeur. Qu'est-ce que cela vous fait ? Voldemort n'ai qu'un emmerdeur de petit sorcier qui se croit plus puissant car il est le descendant de Salazar Serpentard et qu'il parle le fourchelang. Vous savez, je lui ressemble beaucoup a se que l'on dit mais moi je ne suis pas comme lui. Je me fous de qui il est et de ce qu'il est puisque je le sais mieux que tout le monde. S'il vous plaît, allez-vous en !

-Harry écoute !

-Professeur ! Je… je veux être seul d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Les trois adultes partirent laissant Harry seul avec ses animaux.

-Il est vivant ! Il est vivant !

-Arrête Sirius, on avait remarqué. Je suis si soulagé.

-Tu n'es pas tout seul !

-Vous croyez qu'il va continuer les cours lundi ? demanda le rat.

-Je ne sais pas mais il semblait en pleine forme, dit Remus.

-Et si on allait le voir ? proposa James.

Les maraudeurs se levèrent tous en même temps puis alla direction appartement de leur professeur. Mais avec ils allèrent prendre la carte pour savoir où était son apparte.

Ils étaient devant le tableau.

-Qui dit le mot de passe ? demanda Sirius.

-Démon, dit James.

Dès que l'entrée fut ouverte, un sortilège frôla la tête de Peter. Ils se regardèrent puis entrèrent à grande vitesse lorsqu'un nouveau sort arrivait. Ce qu'ils virent les laissa sans voix. Harry était à genoux au milieu de la pièce et se tenait la tête entre les mains. Il disait des choses incompréhensibles. Soudain, il sembla comprendre quelque chose. Il releva doucement la tête et ils l'entendirent dire murmurer :

-Ma plus grande peur !

Il se leva, les yeux brûlant d'une puissante colère. Soudain, il dit :

- Barbas !

Tout à coup, devant lui, apparu un homme aux cheveux gris et aux dents jaunes.

-Bonjour Harry ! Content de me voir ?

Les maraudeurs remarquèrent ses yeux. Ses yeux brûlaient d'un feu fatale et dévastateur.

-Lorsque je serais content de te voir, ce sera lorsque tu seras mort !

-Oh ! Tu me blesses mais s'est vrai que j'aimerais voir Prue. Oh mais c'est vrai ! Chaxe s'est occupé d'elle.

-Comment oses-tu parler d'elle comme ça ? Je t'interdis de dire cela. Chaxe est mort !

-Comme Pue, dit sadiquement le démon en souriant.

Une fenêtre éclata, faisant sursauter les jeunes.

-Que viens-tu faire ici ?

-Je suis venu te tourmenter de la part de la source. Dommage que tu m'es reconnu. En fait, je devais te remettre dans ta passe. Tu te rappelles ? Il y a un an ?

Harry blêmit.

-Comment s'es-tu ça ?

-Je suis un démon tu as oublié ?

-Comment pourrais-je l'oublié ? Va-t'en !

-Pourquoi ? Je suis bien ici ?

-Je t'ai dit de partir. Fais se que je te dit si tu ne veux pas que je te montre de quoi je suis capable.

-Je te connais assez Harry.

-Je t'ai dit VA T'EN !

Les murs commencèrent à trembler. Toutes les fenêtres éclatèrent. Le démon sembla surpris.

-Tu as gagné en puissance depuis l'année passée. Tu m'étonnes.

-Ça suffit ! Tu vas partir ou je te réduis en bouilli ! Rugit le rôdeur.

La colère l'aveuglait. Les maraudeurs étaient là. Il devait se calmer. ARG ! Au diable les maraudeurs ! Le démon de la peur était devant lui pourquoi pas le tuer ? Les murs commencèrent à craquer se qui sembla lui faire peur mais pas juste à lui, à son père et aux autres aussi.

-Bon, je crois que je vais te laisser mais je te jure de revenir.

Il disparût dans un bruit strident. Harry se retourna et dit :

-Laissez-moi et ne parler à personne de se que vous avez vu compris ? S'il vous plaît personne ne doit savoir.

Ils le regardèrent dans les yeux puis ils partirent, encore sous le choc. Une fois sortit, Sirius s'exclama :

-Vous avez vu ? Jamais je ne me le mettrais à dos !

-T'est pas tout seul. Surtout qu'il vient juste de revenir et il n'a sûrement pas encore récupérer. Mais c'est qui cette Prue ? Il semblait tellement triste et en colère lorsque ce… Barbas je crois, en a parler, dit Remus pensif. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux.

-J'avoue, j'ai tout vu moi aussi dans ses yeux.

Les trois se tournèrent vers Peter.

-Tu ne parles pas Pit ?

- Barbas, murmura-t-il. Ça me dit quelque chose.

Puis soudain, ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

-Je crois savoir de quoi ils parlaient et qui est Barbas !

Remus fronça les sourcils, Sirius le regarda les yeux ronds et James sourit. Qu'il avait changé Peter depuis qu'il avait réussit à faire un patronus corporel, il prenait sa place. Jamais il ne remerciera assez Harry pour cela.

-Alors Peter ?

-Si je ne me trompe pas, Barbas est un démon. Le démon de la peur. Il nous fait voir notre plus grande peur et on en meurt. Il apparaît à l'Halloween et au vendredi treize. Il doit tuer treize sorcières avant minuit. Sinon, il mourra mais reviendra une autre année, s'il réussit, il pourra mettre le Chaos dans le monde, et nous tomberont dans les ténèbres. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se rencontre donc, inévitablement, Harry a fait partit de ses conquête mais a réussit, soit l'anéantir, soit s'en fuir.

-D'accord mais pourquoi on n'en a jamais entendu parler ? demanda Sirius.

-C'est simple Patmol. Les sorciers ne connaissent pas le monde. Nous sommes ignorants comme les moldus. Le monde abrite des créatures bien plus dangereuse que les dragons et les détraqueurs. Il y a trois catégories de sorciers. Les sorciers comme nous, les sorcières que ce démon pourchasse, elle n'utilise pas de baguette et elles ont des pouvoirs et font des potions et des incantations alors que, la troisième catégorie est les sorciers. Ce sont des sortes de démon mais il y en a qui sont du côté du bien mais la plupart ce sont des démons. La source est le chef de ses démons.

-WOW ! Comment tu connais tout ça Queuver ? C'est impressionnant !

-Il y a une bibliothèque à l'école Sirius.

-QUOI ?

Tout le monde partit à rire. Ils allèrent à la salle commune pour parler de leur nouvelle blague pour toute l'école.

C'était un soir dans la deuxième semaine d'octobre. Lily se promenait tout seul dans les couloirs. Elle réfléchissait à James. Elle l'aimait depuis toujours mais elle avait peur de faire parti de son tableau de chasse. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ? Facile à dire mais pas facile à faire. Soudain, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. En fait, plusieurs pas. Elle se retourna et vit Malfoy et sa bande.

-Alors sang-bourbe, tu te promènes seule dans les couloirs, ce n'est pas bien.

-Ferme-là Malfoy !

-En plus elle n'est pas très polie ! Je crois qu'un petit cours de politesse s'impose.

Les autres ricanèrent. Lily recula mais soudain, elle percuta Mcnair. Il la colla au mur et laissa sa place à son chef. Malfoy la regarda avec un sourire gourmand. Il mit sa main derrière son genou et commença à monter doucement, à la grande horreur de Lily.

-Mais pour une sang-bourbe, tu es plutôt bien foutu.

Sa main montait toujours. Sa tête tournait et elle tremblait. Personne ne pouvait l'aidé. Elle allait être violé par son pire ennemi. Les larmes embrouillaient sa vue. Il passa sa main sous sa jupe puis elle vit une grosse forme sauter sur son agresseur. Elle tomba au sol, pleurant encore. La forme grogna et firent partir les élèves. Soudain, elle se tourna et alla près d'elle. Elle croisa un regard bleu clair magnifique. Sa queue se balançait de gauche à droite à un rythme régulier. On pouvait voir ses muscles sous sa douce et superbe fourrure d'un noir de jais. La panthère colla sa tête dans son cou en ronronnant. Lily sourit et la caressa derrière les oreilles. Le félin ferma les yeux en ronronnant de plus belle. Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas peur mais que faisait une panthère à Poudlard ? Soudain, une voix enjouée parvient à ses oreilles.

-Je vois que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Je peux m'en aller si je vous dérange.

-Harry ! C'est vous !

-Oui Lily, dit son professeur puis il continua d'une voix sérieuse, et vous ? Vous allez bien ?

-Euh… oui mais j'ai vraiment eu peur. Si cette panthère n'était pas venu, je crois que…, mais sa voix se brisa et des larmes recommencèrent à couler.

Harry s'agenouilla devant elle puis dit :

-Il s'appelle Phantôme. C'est lui qui m'a averti de ta position.

-Quoi ? Il est a vous ?

-Oui. Il fait partit de la garde de nuit c'est pour cela que vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler. Allez venez ! Vous devriez dormir mais votre salle commune est à l'autre bout du château. Mes appartements sont tous près.

Ils marchèrent ensemble deux minutes environ puis s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant un cerf et un chien une nuit de pleine lune. Il dit le mot de passe puis entrèrent. La salle était très accueillante. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à la salle commune des gryffondors. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée et autour, à sa grande surprise, elle vit deux tigres et cinq chiens endormis. Elle vit aussi un petit chat à trois couleurs coucher de tout son long sur le fauteuil où il ne prenait que la moitié. Elle sourit. C'était vraiment drôle mais fut ramener bien vite en vacillant légèrement. La fatigue gagnait peu à peu du terrain. Il la conduit dans sa chambre qui ressemblait au salon mais avec un lit.

-Allez ! Va te coucher.

-Mais ! et vous ?

-J'ai un superbe sofa très confortable. Ne vous inquiété pas pour moi. C'est de vous qu'il faut s'occuper. Allez ! Bonne nuit Lily.

-Merci.

-De rien allez dort maintenant.

-Bonne nuit professeur Spirit.

Lily se réveilla doucement. Elle se sentait si bien dans ce lit. Jamais elle n'avait dormit dans un lit si douillet. Une minute ! Elle n'était pas dans son dortoir. Elle sentit sa main rencontrer une douce fourrure et son cou était chaud et doux. Elle tourna la tête et vit la panthère coucher à ses côté et une petite boule de poil tomba de son cou en miaulant sa frustration. Tout lui reviens en mémoire. Son agression, son professeur puis elle se souvient qu'il lui avait demander de dormir ici. Elle se leva doucement, regrettant immédiatement la chaleur du lit. Elle s'étira et son regard se posa sur un cartable. Avec curiosité, elle le prit s'assit sur le lit puis tourna les pages. Elles étaient pleines de chansons. Elle en lut plusieurs comme : encore une nuit, l'adieu, rien, dernière danse, je saigne encore, la révolution, naître, mais celle qui la toucha le plus, ce fut : tout effacer. Harry avait vraiment un don pour ça. Elle se souvint que dans environ deux semaines, c'était l'Halloween. Leur directeur leur avait dit qu'il y aurait une activité spéciale durant le banquet. Tout ceux qui voulaient chanter une chanson le pouvaient. Pourquoi Harry ne s'inscrirait pas ? Il est vraiment fort. Bon, il faudrait qu'il ait une bonne voix mais bon.

-Miaou !

Elle tourna la tête pour voir le petit chat la regarder de ses yeux gros comme des balles de ping pong. (Ca se px ! Le ptit chat c ma ptite chatte ! C la mm lol ! dzl bon on continu ! PLAY) Il la regarda puis sauta sur son épaule et vient se nicher dans son cou. (Chanceuse ! moi elle miaule tt le temps kan sa fait po son affaire) Lily sourit encore plus puis se leva pour aller voir Harry lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit dans la pièce d'à coté. Elle sortit de la pièce puis vit une porte de chêne à côté. La sorcière entra doucement et ce qu'elle vit la laissa bouche bée. Harry s'entraînait à tirer avec des balles sur des cibles en mouvement. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup d'armes dans cette pièce. Perdu dans sa contemplation, elle n'en l'entendit pas l'appeler.

-Lily !

-Hein ? Ah Harry !

-Ça va ?

-Oui oui et toi ?

-Ça va !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je m'entraîne. Comme à chaque jour, alors tu as bien dormit ?

-Très ! Ton lit est très confortable.

-Tu veux me demander quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh… oui.

Comment le savait-il ?

-Euh, j'ai remarqué un cartable sur ton bureau et… j'ai regarder mais excuse-moi c'est que…

-T'inquiète ! Je ne vais pas me fâcher pour ça.

-Merci, euh… donc, j'ai regarder et j'ai vu des chansons. Elles sont vraiment bonnes alors je me demandait pourquoi tu ne t'ai pas inscris au concours.

-Je suis un professeur mais je crois que je peux t'aider.

-M'aider !

-Oui. Tu es amoureuse de James mais tu as peur de faire partit de son tableau de chasse alors pourquoi tu ne lui chanterais pas ce que tu as sur le cœur ?

Elle le regarda comment s'il était devenu fou.

-Moi ! Mais comment je fais ça et il faut avoir de la musique et des paroles. Je n'ai jamais fais ça ! Il y a des rimes et tout !

-Calme-toi ! Je t'aiderais mais tu devras la composer et je me charge de la musique.

-Mais on a que deux semaines !

-Je sais et puis ? Si cela peut aider James à te comprendre et te respecter, pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas ? Tu n'as rien à craindre. Réfléchit et tu me diras la réponse. Bon, il faut qu'on aille déjeuner. Tu peux y aller tout suite, moi, je dois prendre ma douche. On se voit tantôt.

-À tantôt.

Elle sortit et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Arrivé, elle alla s'assoire pour manger et attendre ses copines. Elle aperçue James entrer et venir vers elle.

-Salut ! Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec tes copines ce matin ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas Potter.

-Quoi ? J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu me détestes autant !

Je ne peux pas te le dire ! Je ne pourrais jamais te le dire James ! Jamais ! _Tu es amoureuse de James mais tu as peur de faire partit de son tableau de chasse alors pourquoi tu ne lui chanterais pas ce que tu as sur le cœur ?_ Oui !

-Tu le seras bientôt James.

Puis elle partit vers les appartements d'Harry pour lui dire sa réponse. James, lui, fut stupéfait.

-Elle m'a appelé par mon prénom, murmura-t-il.


	8. La voix de l'amour

La voix de l'amour

En 1998

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il est parti dans le passé ?

-Oui mon général, dit une femme aux cheveux court blonds. D'après ce qu'il nous a dit, il est parti en 1977.

-Alors vous ne savez pas comment le rejoindre pour lui demander de décrypter cette langue ?

-Je suis désolé.

Aux Etats-Unis, dans une base secrète militaire, ce tenait un briefing entre le général Hammond et le SG-1.

-N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de communiquer avec lui ? demanda le général. Peut-être qu'avec la porte on pourrait…

-Non monsieur, dit Teal'k. Les Jaffas ont déjà essayé et ont échoué. Apophis aussi a essayé et lui aussi a échoué.

-Alors aucune manière de lui parler donc ! dit Jack O'Neill d'une voix énervé.

-Et si on combinait la force d'activité des deux portes pour en faire une seule et faire la même combinaison pour les deux cela pourrait marcher, expliqua Daniel. (Bon j'invente là ok)

-Oui ! s'écria Sam. La réactivité des portes pour n'en faire qu'une !

-Ah d'accord ! Maintenant en anglais. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Tous les membres présents se tournèrent vers leur colonel. Jack les regarda et dit :

-Quoi ? Arrêter d'utiliser des termes indéchiffrables.

-Pour faire simple Jack, on veut ouvrir les deux portes en même temps en utilisant la même coordonner : celle de la terre mais le problème est qu'il se peut que l'on ne soit pas à la bonne époque.

-Ben voilà ! Ce n'était pas si compliqué ! Nous n'avons qu'a rentré la date 1977 dans les coordonnées, plaisantant le colonel. Quoi ?

Daniel et Samantha le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

-Quoi ?

-Voilà une bonne idée mon colonel.

-Euh… vous êtes sérieuse ?

-Oui ! Samantha a raison. Cela pourrait marcher Jack.

-D'accord alors nous allons essayé cela mais je veux que le docteur Fraser soit avec vous si vous êtes blessé d'accord ? accepta le général.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et se levèrent.

En 1977

Harry entra en même temps que Lily. Elle venait de lui dire sa réponse. Soudain, il vit le professeur de potion. Bien décidé à lui faire part de ce que ses élèves avaient fait à sa mère. Il s'assit entre David et Gratten.

-Bonjour M. Spirit.

-Bonjour M. Potter.

-Appelez-moi David.

-Alors appelez-moi Harry.

L'auror rit doucement tandis qu'Harry se retourna vers le professeur de potion.

-Professeur Gratten ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? grogna-t-il.

-Aimable, murmura sarcastiquement le voyageur temporelle. Je voulais vous informer, puisque vous êtes le directeur des serpentards, que cinq de vos élèves ont failli agresser une jeune fille hier soir.

-Et qui est-ce ?

-M. Malfoy, M. Crabbe, M. Goyle, M. Rosier et M. Macnair.

-Non je veux dire qui a été agressé ?

-Miss Evans.

Le professeur le regarda avec un sourire et dit :

-Et puis ? Ce n'est qu'une sang-bourg alors elle a eut se qu'elle méritait.

CLAC !

Tous les élèves et professeurs tournèrent la tête vers eux. Gratten se tenait le nez. Celui-ci était en sang. Harry venait de lui donner un coup de poing magistral et il s'était levé sous l'effet de la colère.

-Comment osez-vous dire cela ! Personne ne mérite ça et croyez-moi, je suis un des mieux placer pour le savoir ! Ne dites plus jamais de mal de mes élèves ou vous comprendrez pourquoi Tom a peur de moi !

Personne ne comprit de qui il parlait. Personne ? Non ! Dumbledore le regarda à travers ses lunettes tout en réfléchissant à ses paroles mais il fut coupé par les portes qui s'ouvrait. Une jeune femme aux cheveux longs bruns qui tenait un petit bébé venait d'entrer. Elle semblait résiner à faire quelque chose.

-Piper !

Tous les regards se promenèrent de la femme à leur professeur.

-Salut Harry. J'ai un service à te demander malheureusement.

Celui-ci contourna la table et alla à sa rencontre.

-Oui ? Salut mon bonhomme !

-C'est justement lui le problème. Je… j'aimerais que, elle soupira, tu le garde aujourd'hui car personne ne peut s'en occuper.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents et s'écria :

-C'est vrai ? Vrai de vrai ?

-Malheureusement… oui c'est vrai.

Le sorcier se tourna in extremis vers le directeur et lui demanda d'une voix douce et envoûtante :

-Je peux garder mon neveu ?

Tout le monde vit Piper fait de grands signes négatifs derrière Harry. Dumbledore semblait très amuser par la situation.

-Ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde.

La jeune femme le regarda avec de gros yeux et la bouche entrouverte. Elle se reprit bien vite un sourire lorsqu'Harry se retourna avec un gros sourire.

-Au revoir Piper ! Et dire que tu as dit que tu ne ferais JAMAIS cette erreur. Tu t'es trompé.

-La ferme Harry. Si Wyatt change d'un poil, je te tue est-ce clair ?

-Oui soeurette.

Elle soupira et dit :

-Bon je part. Bye et fait attention a mon fils !

Puis elle sortit de la grande salle. Harry soupçonna que Chris était dans le hall.

Il partit de la salle avec son neveu dans les bras mais il cria :

-M. Malfoy, M. Crabbe, M. Goyle, M. Rosier, M. Macnair, venez avec moi je vous pris.

Sa voix était redevenue glaciale voir même meurtrière. Les concernés se levèrent se jetant des regards d'aide cependant, tout les élèves les regardèrent passé. Lorsqu'ils furent sortit, les conversations reprirent mais cette fois, c'était des questions telle : C'est qui cette femme ? Pourquoi voulait-elle qu'il garde son fils ? Pourquoi leur professeur voulait parler à ses élèves et pourquoi avait-il frappé leur professeur de potion ? Cependant, Lily connaissait la réponse aux deux dernières questions.

-…et toi Lily ?

-Hein ?

La concerné se tourna vers le jeune homme qui faisait battre son cœur.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'ai demandé pourquoi crois-tu qu'Harry a frappé Gratten ?

-J'en sais rien moi.

Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait ainsi que sa voix. James fronça les sourcils.

-Lily ? Pourquoi tu trembles ?

-Moi ? Je ne tremble pas ! Tu te fais des idées James.

-Ça un rapport avec toi n'est-ce pas !

-Non ça n'a aucun rapport avec toi !

-Redit-le mais regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Elle croisa le regard noisette de James mais elle ne pu le supporter ni lui mentir alors elle détourna les yeux.

-C'est ce que je pensais. Que t'on-t-il fait Lily ? Dit-le moi je t'en prit ?

-Peut-être que cela a un rapport avec la question du pourquoi tu n'étais pas dans ton lit ce matin ? demanda Allisia.

-QUOI ? explosa James. Que t'on-t-il fait Lily ? Que t'on-t-il fait ?

-Il ont voulu m'agresser hier soir James !

Un silence de plomb pesait car toute la grande salle avait entendu ses paroles.

-Ils ont quoi ? s'écria Peter.

-Ils ont voulu m'agresser et si Phantôme et Harry n'était pas arrivé… non je n'ose même pas y penser. Puisque qu'on était près de ses appartements, il m'a laissé sa chambre pour que je me repose et lui a dormit sur le canapé. C'est pour cela que je n'étais dans mon lit ce matin.

-Une minute ! Tu as dormi dans sa chambre ? questionna Serty surprise.

-Oui. Sans lui, je n'ose pas penser se qui se serais passer.

Puis Peter dit :

-C'est peut-être pour ça qu'Harry a frappé le professeur Gratten.

James était dans une colère noire. Soudain, un geste à la table des professeurs attira leur attention. Dumbledore, McGonagall et Gratten se levèrent et sortirent de la salle. Mais soudain des paroles leur vint.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-EN AUCUN CAS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS EN SORTIR JE VOUS LE JURE ! JE VAIS ÊTE VOTRE PIRE CAUCHEMAR JUSQU'À LA FIN DE VOS JOUR ! JAMAIS MAIS AU GRAND JAMAIS JE VOUS PERMET DE FAIRE CELA À UNE PERSONNE DE L'ÉCOLE TANT QUE JE SUIS ICI ! QUELLE SOIS DE GRYFFONDOR, POUFSOUFFLE, SERDAIGLE OU SERPENTARD, JE M'EN FOUS ! NE RECOMMENCER PLUS CAR JE VOUS JURE QUE MÊME VOTRE FAMILLE NE VOUS RECONNAÎTRA PAS ! VOUS AUREZ DEUX MOIS DE RETENUES ET 100 POINTS CHACUN D'ENLEVER ET CE SERA LA MÊME PUNITION POUR TOUT CEUX QUI VONT AGRESSER UN ÉLÈVE DE CET ÉCOLE TANT QUE JE SERAIS LÀ, QU'IL SOIT DE SERPENTARD OU PAS, JE M'EN CONTRE FICHE ! C'EST INEXECPTABLE COMME COMPORTEMENT ! JE VOUS JURE QUE SI JE SERAIS DIRECTEUR, VOUS SERIEZ RENVOYÉ IMMÉDIATEMMENT ET JE VOUS LAISSERAIS MÊME MARCHER JUSQU'À CHEZ VOUS ALORS NE RECOMMENCER PLUS JAMAIS CELA CAR SINON VOUS ALLEZ COMPRENDRE LE MOT REGRET ET TRÈS ASSEZ VITE !

Ses yeux étincelaient d'une colère jamais vue. Il en tremblait et les cinq serpentards étaient recroquevillé sur leurs chaises. Eux si froids et fières semblaient avoir tout perdu cela d'un coup. Harry avait lancé un sortilège sur Wyatt pour ne pas qu'il l'entende crié. Cependant, il avait oublié d'insonoriser la pièce.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous ! Vous feriez un excellent directeur Harry !

Le concerné leva la tête et aperçu le directeur suivit des professeurs de métamorphose et de potion.

-Je vous interdis de parler comme cela aux élèves de ma maison !

-VOUS FERME-LÀ ! Vous n'êtes pas foutu de mettre la justice alors c'est moi qui l'appliquerais ! Vous ! dit-il en se tournant vers les élèves. Hors de ma vu ! Allez !

Ils ne se firent pas prier et partir en courant du bureau. Harry jeta un regard noir au directeur des serpents puis enleva le sortilège qui était sur son neveu. Il le prit dans ses bras et se rassit sur sa chaise.

-Que voulez-vous professeur ?

-Je voulais donner le prix mériter à ses élèves mais je crois que vous vous en êtes très bien occupé.

-Je suis conster…

-Ferme-là Gratten ! Je ne veux même pas t'entendre. Tu ne mérites pas d'être professeur et encore moins directeur de cette maison. Alors un conseil… ferme-là.

-Professeur Spirit calmez-vous.

-Comment pourrais-je me calmer Minerva, après ce qu'il a dit sur une élève qui plus est, une élève de votre propre maison !

-Je sais mais je crois que vous avez fait tout le travail.

Harry grogna puis il prit Wyatt dans ses bras et partit des ses appartements.

-Je vais les tuer je te le jure. !

-James calme-toi s'il te plaît !

-Non Remus ! Tu veux que je reste là a rien faire ?

-Remus a raison James, répondit Sirius.

-Oui et je crois que Harry s'en ai déjà occupé. Tu as entendu comme moi ce qu'il a dit… enfin… ce qu'il a crié.

-Eh James ! Tu te rappelles la première fois qu'on a vu Harry ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Tu te rappelle, il nous avait dit qu'il devait partir car sinon, il allait se faire crucifier par une certaine Piper ?

-Oui et alors ?

-Ben t'a pas remarqué tantôt ? Il l'a appelé Piper. Peut-être que c'est elle qui voulait le crucifier.

-Ta raison Patmol.

-Voyons j'ai toujours raison.

-Euh…, s'exclamèrent les trois autres maraudeurs en regardant partout autour d'eux.

-Bon ok je n'ai pas toujours raison ! Vous êtes content ?

-Mais on n'a rien dit.

Sirius grogna.

-Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Une nouvelle blague sur les serpentards ? demanda Sirius les yeux remplit d'espoir.

-Bonne idée !

-Euh… les gars ?

-Oui James, dit Sirius d'une voix aguicheuse.

-Je dois aller voir Harry quelques instants. Je vous rejoins.

-Veux-tu qu'on vienne avec toi ?

-Non non ! Ça va aller ! Je vous rejoins.

Ensuite, James se dirigea vers les appartements d'Harry mais au détour d'un couloir, il fonça dans quelqu'un.

-Oh excusez-moi !

-C'est pas grave James.

-Harry ! Je voulais justement te voir.

Le concerné sourit et lui fit signe de le suivre dans la salle d'à côté. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, le professeur demanda :

-Que veux-tu ?

-Euh… ben… j'aimerais dire mes… mes sentiments à Lily mais d'une manière différentes pour qu'elle puisse mieux me comprendre et voir que je suis sérieux et… je me demandais si… si vous vouliez m'aider. À l'Halloween, on peut chanter si on veut alors je me disais… que peut-être… si je lui chantais mon amour… elle verrait que je suis sérieux.

Harry sourit encore plus en pensant qu'il comprenait pourquoi ses deux là étaient ses parents. Ils étaient vraiment fais pour être ensemble.

-Bien sûr James. Je vais t'aider.

-C'est vrai !

-Bien sûr !

-Merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci !

-C'est rien James. Essaye de faire une chanson en te basant sur tes sentiments et lorsqu'elle sera fini viens me voir, je vais faire la musique.

-D'accord merci vraiment.

-Aller file avant que Sirius n'ai la mauvaise idée de venir voir se que tu fais.

-Bye.

-Bye James.

Cependant, il stoppa net lorsqu'il remarqua le bébé dans les bras de son professeur.

-Il est mignon. Comment s'appelle ce p'tit bout ?

-Wyatt. C'est mon neveu.

-Oui je l'ai vu dans les bras de cette femme… Piper je crois.

-Oui.

Soudain, James pensa à Sirius.

-Est-ce que c'est elle qui allait te tuer si tu arrivait en retard, tu sais, la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrer.

-Oui c'était elle. Elle doit revenir tantôt pour reprendre Wyatt.

-D'accord. Bon ben bye bye Harry.

-Bye James.

Il ne restait que quatre jours avant l'Halloween. James et Lily rencontraient Harry à des heures différentes sans jamais se rencontrer au grand bonheur du professeur. S'il devait se rencontrer, il n'osait pas imaginer se qui se passerait. Il restait beaucoup à faire avec James et Lily, un peu moins. Les deux avait fait leur chanson qui avait beaucoup surprit Harry. Avec Lily, la musique était finie, il ne restait plus qu'à Lily à apprendre sa chanson avec la musique alors qu'avec James, il restait encore la musique à faire. Harry avait même décidé de passer la nuit là-dessus jusqu'à ce que son cerveau allume et qu'il commence à écrire. Le lendemain, il avait des cours en plus alors il était fatigué comme jamais. Le voyageur temporelle était inquiet pour Voldemort car il n'avait pas encore agit, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il préparait un grand coup. Il avait reçu plusieurs rapports de l'ordre cette semaine mais rien n'avait encore été découvert. Les êtres de lumières n'avait pas encore réussit à entrer à cause des défenses du manoir. Comme chaque matin, Harry prenait sa dose de caféine sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore et de David. Harry avait rencontré tous les aurors et il s'était vite fait une opinion pour chacun d'entre eux. Première année - Julia Mcneilly : amusante et charmante. Elle a le sens de l'humour et adore le café noir elle aussi. Deuxièmes année - Andrew Kerdlet : gentil et passionner de l'histoire de la magie. Haït le café. Troisièmes année - Serty Parker : Sexy mais un peu trop pute. Question : Comment a-t-elle pu devenir une auror ? Sûrement parce que lorsqu'elle se casse un ongle, elle rentre dans une colère noire et elle est très dangereuse. Note pour moi-même : ne plus jamais lui lancer un sort de cassure pour lui casser les ongles. Elle déteste le café en plus ! Mais ou va le monde ! Quatrième année - Robert Detberbas : Grognon, insociable, bref, un autre Gratten. Lui aussi méprise le café. Cinquième année - Serious Sasxax : ressemble à Molly, elle est paranoïaque comme Maugrey mais elle adore le café avec du lait et du sucre. Sixième année : Franck Londubat - Super sympathique et très drôle mais très maladroit, comme son fils, cependant, c'est cela qui fait son charme et il aime le café avec du sucre et beaucoup de crème. Septième année - David Potter : que dire que dire… c'est un super grand-père drôle, amusant, très curieux aussi même un peu trop. Il ne faut pas qu'il découvre qui je suis car sinon… non en fait je veux même pas y penser et à mon plus grand bonheur : Il aime le café avec de la crème. 5/3 pour ceux qui aime le café !

-Qu'allez-vous faire pour les vacances de noël ? lui demanda David.

-Je vais sûrement rentrer au manoir pour aller fêter avec mes amis qui habitent avec moi et je vais en profiter pour aller voir Shadow.

-Shadow ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Ah oui ! C'est le nom de ton cheval ça.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-James m'a dit qu'il vous avait rencontré mais je n'avais pas prêté attention à votre nom. Cependant, je vous trouve assez non, trop puissant pour votre âge. Vous êtes forts et vous m'avez impressionner à Pré-au-lard durant l'attaque. Je ne vous ai pas vu vous battre mais d'après mon fils, vous faisiez un peu peur avec votre puissance.

Harry allait répondre mais une douleur lui traversa le front. Il plaqua sa main sur sa cicatrice sous le regard incompréhensible et inquiet de David. Soudain, le professeur se leva, prit sa baguette à une vitesse folle et sauta par-dessus la table sous le regard ahurit des élèves. Il jeta un sort de protection puis dit au directeur :

-Appelez les élèves vite ! Qu'ils viennent dans la Grande Salle IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Puis il partit de la salle. Tout le monde se demandait se qui se passait mais ils comprirent très vite lorsqu'une explosion retendit à l'extérieur du château. Voldemort attaquait. David se remis de sa surprise et poussa loin la question du comment et partit aider le jeune homme. Il courut dans le couloir, monta les escalier lorsque soudain, il tomba face à face avec un gros tigre blanc qui transportait une élève blesser à la tête. Il continua à courir et au tournant d'un coin, il rentra dans un mangemort qui torturait un élève. Il l'immobilisa puis dit à l'enfant de se rendre dans la grande salle le plus vite possible. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves qui se promenaient dans le château lors du dîner ce qui rendait la tâche plus facile. Il aida plusieurs élèves à se rendre à destination. Soudain, il entendit un rire glacial dehors. Regardant par la fenêtre, il vit le seigneur des ténèbres et Harry en plein duel. L'auror ne pu s'empêcher de regarder l'adolescent. Oui car s'était un adolescent qui était professeur et pourtant il avait le même âge que son fils. Il évitait les sortilèges les uns après les autres comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie. David commença à paniquer lorsqu'il fut désarmé mais l'auror fut surprit de voir l'ado continuer à se battre. Soudain, des coups de feu retendirent en échos partout dans le château. Cela le ramena à la réalité puis il commença à courir vers la grande salle mais il entendit un cri déchirant derrière lui. Cependant, il ne pu aller voir car cela venait de dehors alors il continua sa course, arrêtant les mangemorts qu'il croisait. Lorsqu'il fut arriver, il vit Mme Pomfresh soigner les blesser mais son regard fut attirer par une autre femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elle était petite et avait des cheveux courts bruns. Elle aussi soignait les blesser mais d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il s'approcha d'elle et demanda :

-Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici.

La femme se retourna et dit :

-Je suis le Docteur Fraser. Je suis venu avec le SG-1. Nous devions voir Harry mais nous sommes arrivé quelques minutes après l'attaque.

-Le SG-1 ?

-Oui. Je ne peux vous en dire plus car cela est top secret et je dois soigner ses élèves. Ne vous inquiété pas, je suis peut-être une moldue mais je suis capable des soigner. Aller aider les professeurs à la place.

David acquiesça puis parti dehors.

Après avoir quitter la grande salle à la course, Harry coura dehors vers la forêt. Il aida deux élèves qui était dans le parc à partir en sécurité. Soudain, Harry sentit tout bonheur partir de son corps. Il pensa à un souvenir heureux puis fit apparaître son patronus lorsque les détraqueurs sortaient de la forêt et ils furent repousser immédiatement. Après suivit les mangemorts. Harry réussit à les garder à distance mais quelques uns réussir à passer. C'est à ce moment que Voldemort fit son entrer. La deuxième confrontation.

-Mais qui vois-je ? demanda le mage noir de sa voix sifflante. Mais c'est le jeune homme qui m'a défié à Pré-au-lard. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de se présenter. Je suis Lord Voldemort.

-Je suis Harry Spirit.

-Donc, vous n'êtes pas un Potter. J'ai trouvé votre force impressionnante je dois dire. Un élève avec ses capacités devrait aller dans le bon camp.

-Et je suis dans le bon camp. Cependant, pour votre information personnelle, je ne suis pas un élève. Je suis un professeur.

Tom haussa un sourcil.

-Le vieux fou a engagé un adolescent pour être professeur. Il est tombé bien bas.

-Moi je ne crois pas, Tom.

Soudain, les yeux de celui-ci se rétrécirent et lançaient des éclairs.

-Comment osez-vous m'appeler comme cela ? cracha-t-il.

-Ben quoi ? C'est votre vrai nom pas vraiment ?

-Petit insolent ! Notre rencontre à Pré-au-lard a été courte mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas cette fois.

Harry avança et bougeait un peu sur place ce qui valu un haussement de sourcil de la part du seigneur des ténèbres.

-Vous parlez trop Tom.

Le sort fusilla mais Harry l'avait prévu et se baissa par en arrière. Il continua à bouger sur place pendant que le mage noir ne lui lance un doloris. Il tourna sur lui-même et lui envoya un sort de magie blanche que le seigneur contra avec un peu de difficulté. Harry rit doucement alors que son adversaire lui envoyait un sort de désarmement. Le rôdeur sauta par en arrière pour laisser passer le sort au dessus de lui et retomba sur ses pieds puis lui envoya une petite tornade de feu que Voldemort contra facilement. Voldemort il éclata de rire de son rire glacial et lui envoya une seconde fois le sortilège de douleur, suivit d'un sort de dague (lance des dagues) et d'un expelliarmus. Harry se baissa, tourna mais ne pu éviter le dernier. Cependant, cela ne l'arrêta pas. Celui-ci courra vers lui et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre puis il fit un trois cent soixante pour lui redonner un coup sur la mâchoire et il lui donna un coup poing. Soudain, il entendit des coups de feu dans le château. Il se retourna pour voir d'où cela venait car ces coups n'étaient pas fait par des pistolets mais son moment d'inattention permis à Tom de l'expédier sur le mur de brique et de lui envoyer un doloris. Harry hurla de douleur. Il lui envoya des étoiles de métal puis des dagues que le lord eu du mal à esquiver et s'en prit deux. Une dans le ventre et une l'épaule ainsi qu'une étoile dans la cuisse. Harry fit apparaître l'épée de Gryffondor et attaqua. Voldemort fut surprit de ce revirement d'arme mais il transforma tout de même sa baguette en une épée argent et vert. Harry savait que seul le sang des héritiers pouvait contrôler l'épée de leur ancêtre. Le sorcier sourit et tendit la main vers l'épée de son ennemi. Celle-ci vint immédiatement dans sa main libre. Prit au dépourvu, Voldemort la rappela, alors qu'elle échappait des mains d'Harry, celui-ci la rappela à lui. Les deux magies s'opposèrent en formant un dôme rouge et vert illuminant. L'épée allait vers un et revenait vers l'autre. Bref, un combat sans merci se livrait. Leurs magies s'affrontèrent alors qu'ils appelaient l'objet de Serpentard. Soudain, le rouge commença à prendre de l'ampleur et l'épée vint immédiatement dans la main d'Harry. Le dôme éclata, faisant de la poussière dans le ciel où la pluie et les éclairs commençaient à tomber et où le soleil apparu à travers deux nuages. Trayroperh fit apparaître une grosse tornade de feu et d'eau. Jamais il n'avait utilisé ses pouvoirs élémentaires avec autant d'ampleur et de puissance. Il fit apparaître un dôme argenté et or autour de l'école pour la protéger du cataclysme qui allait bientôt faire rage. Il utilisa ses deux épées pour combiner les pouvoirs des deux fondateurs ensembles. Le sol se mit à trembler comme l'hors de sa sixième année. Les éclairs allaient et venait sans répit et à une vitesse folle, tellement que le tonnerre grondait assourdissant alors qu'il combinait tous les éclairs qui apparaissait en dix secondes en un seul bruit. Tout le monde du se boucher les oreilles car un lion rugissait et des serpents descendaient du ciel. Le soleil disparut complètement alors que les ténèbres et la lumière s'assemblèrent pour ne faire qu'un. Une puissance se décuplait à cet instant faisant trembler la terre et provoquant des raz de marées et des catastrophes partout dans le monde comme un avertissement. Voldemort regardait le garçon qui se tenait devant lui, les yeux fermer, puis, il les ouvra. Une puissance brûlait dans ses yeux émeraude. La tornade prit encore plus d'espace, l'eau tombait aux litres. Rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter ce déluge infernal. Le seigneur des ténèbres prit peur devant la force destructrice de cet adolescent. Soudain, les éclairs tombèrent à côté de lui et la colonne de feu se dirigeait vers lui. Malgré l'eau qui tombait, le feu ne s'arrêtait pas au contraire, il grandissait de plus en plus. Le mage noir lança sa marque puis cria pour se faire entendre :

-Tu aurais dû me rejoindre Harry mais il n'est pas trop tard. Si tu change d'avis, envois-moi une lettre ou vient me voir.

Puis il transplana en touchant un mangemort près de lui pour ramener ses serviteurs. Tous transplanèrent sans demander leurs restes puisque la barrière avait cédé. La marque de l'espoir apparu aussitôt à côté de l'autre. La tornade, les éclairs et la pluie commencèrent à arrêter avant de disparaître complètement. Les nuages s'écartèrent pour laisser place au soleil radieux. Le bouclier autour de Poudlard disparut. Harry resta devant celui-ci, les deux épées dans chaque main. Il regarda les dégâts qu'il avait fait. L'herbe était complètement brûlée et quelques arbres sur le bord de la forêt interdite avaient subi le même sort. Le sol portait des traces où la foudre avait frappé et il était inondé d'eau. Même le lac débordait. Harry s'empressa de cacher les deux épées cependant, il n'avait pas vu que quelqu'un avait suivit toute la scène depuis qu'Harry avait fait apparaître son épée jusqu'à cet instant précis. Le rôdeur soupira puis prit le chemin de la grande salle. Arrivé, il remarqua que beaucoup de mangemorts avaient été assommés et attachés. Il remarqua une jeune femme qui s'occupait des élèves. Non ! Cela ne se pouvait pas ! Il s'approcha.

-Dr Fraser ?

La concerné sursauta et se retourna.

-Harry ? Enfin te voilà ! On t'a cherché partout.

-Qui ça « on » ?

-Harry !

Il se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait appelé. Il vit une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds courts marcher vers lui, suivit de trois autres hommes, un aux cheveux gris, l'autre à côté sans cheveux à la peau noire avec un symbole bizarre sur le front et le dernier avait les cheveux bruns et portait des lunettes.

-Jack ! Samantha ! Teal'c ! Daniel ! Mais que faites-vous ici et comment avez-vous fait ?

-Pour répondre à ta première question, commença Jack, nous voulions te demander une faveur et pour la deuxième question, nous avons comme… combiner l'énergie des deux portes pour… pour… euh… Daniel et Sam vont te l'expliquer.

Harry éclata de rire.

-Tu n'as pas changé Jack. Tu ne comprends jamais rien à tout ce qui est scientifique.

-J'ai le droit de ne rien comprendre Harry. Je ne m'y habitue pas c'est tout.

-Ou plutôt vous ne voulez pas mon colonel, répondit Teal'c.

-Non ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas c'est que… oh puis laisser faire.

Jack fit semblait de partir alors que le Jaffa, chose très mais très rare, souriait. Sam et Daniel pouffèrent.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Jack. Toi aussi tu vas UN JOUR finir par comprendre. Mais, bon, la question c'est quand.

-Ouais bon.

-C'est vous les coups de feu ?

-Oui.

-Harry ?

-Oui Albus ?

-Vous les connaissez ?

-Euh… oui ! Ce sont des amis à moi. Justement, le sorcier se retourna vers ses amis, comment êtes-vous venu ici ?

-Nous avons combiné la force d'activité des deux portes pour en faire une seule et faire la même combinaison pour les deux.

-D'accord je comprends mais vous devriez aller au quartier gén… euh… au manoir.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

-Oui d'accord, répondit Daniel. Nous allons y aller.

-Nous pouvons partir maintenant si vous voulez. Tous les élèves sont guérit et vont bien.

-Merci beaucoup à vous Mme…

-Fraser. Dr. Fraser.

-D'accord. Merci à vous de nous avoir aider, remercia le directeur.

-Ce n'est rien M. le directeur. Bon on y va ?

-Je vous conduis à la sorti.

Le SG-1 suivit Harry dehors où il appela le magicobus.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui je vais bien Daniel.

-Non mais tu c'est que nous nous inquiétons pour toi après… enfin… ta période.

-Ça va Dan. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. 5 Godric Hollow, dit-il au conducteur du magicobus. Bon voyage. On se revoit à Noël.

-Bye Harry.

Puis ils montèrent.

-Je veux que vous dormiez bien et faites la grasse matinée puisque l'Halloween s'en vient et que je vais vous évaluer sur votre vitesse et votre puissance. Bonne journée.

Enfin, une autre journée de fini. Depuis l'attaque tout est revenu en ordre et personne n'a su ce qu'il a fais même s'ils savent que quelque chose c'est passé vu l'état où était le parc et les bruits et les torrents de pluies et les vents qu'ils sont vus et entendus mais tout le monde croit que c'était de Voldemort.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire pour vous d'évaluer votre puissance en tout cas.

Harry se retourna vers David en fronçant les sourcils.

-De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

-Du fait que, comment un jeune homme comme vous, de dix-sept, peut avoir autant de puissance en lui. Encore plus de puissance que Voldemort et Dumbledore réunit ensemble.

-Je ne suis pas si puissant que ça ! Voldemort peut me battre mais je sais ses points faibles.

-Alors depuis quand êtes-vous un héritiers des deux plus puissants fondateurs de Poudlard. Ça, c'est une question que je me pose depuis deux jours.

Harry devint blême. Il ne devait pas savoir ça. Surtout pas lui !

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Du faites que Voldemort est le seul héritier de Salazar Serpentard et ma famille ainsi que moi et James sommes les seuls héritiers de Godric Gryffondor. Hors, vous avez pu contrôler les deux épées de ses deux fondateurs. Ne me mentez pas surtout. J'ai regardé dans le registre des personnes au ministère et curieusement, le nom de famille Spirit n'à jamais exister en ce monde. J'ai pu voir votre puissance lors de votre combat contre Voldemort et je dois dire que vous m'avez impressionner. Mais j'ai pu admirer aussi la marque que vous avez fait apparaître à côté de celle des ténèbres alors je dois dire que je me pose des questions. En plus, vous débarquer de nulle part pour être professeur malgré votre âge et vous avez réussit en à peine cinq minutes, un test d'auror que moi-même j'ai prit une demi-heure à passé. Pour finir, vous ressembler étrangement, non rectification, vous êtes le portrait caché de mon propre fils alors que je sais que James est enfant unique. La seule différence est vos yeux et votre cicatrice oh ! et que vous êtes un peu plus musclé que lui mais ça, c'est un détail. Alors je pose ma question et répondez-moi franchement : Qui êtes-vous réellement ?

Harry le regarda dans les yeux puis soupira.

-Je savais que vous alliez me découvrir tôt ou tard.

-Vous saviez ? Encore une chose que je peux rajouter : vous savez tout avant tout le monde !

Harry alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, jeta un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce et dit :

-Je peux tout vous dire mais promettez-moi de ne rien dire au professeur Dumbledore.

-D'accord.

-Je ne suis pas de cette époque.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Harry se leva et se plaça devant l'auror.

-Je suis né le 31 juillet 1981.

-D'accord et puis qu'est-ce que… minute ! Vous venez du futur !

-Oui. Je m'appelle Harry James Potter fils de James et Lily Potter autrement dit, je suis ton petit fils.

À cet instant, David ressemblait à un poisson. Il avait imaginé TOUT mais là TOUT les scénarios possibles et les excuses possibles mais celle-là ne faisait pas parti de ceux-là.

-Co… comment est-ce possible ?

-Je suis là pour changer le futur car je ne peux tuer le Voldemort de mon époque puisqu'il est plus puissant que moi et qu'il a mon sang alors que celui d'ici ne l'a pas.

-Attend attend ! Tu es mon petit fils qui est venu du futur pour le changer car tu ne peux pas tuer le Voldemort de ton époque car il a ton sang. C'est cela ?

-Oui.

-Mais pourquoi tu veux le tuer !

-Car je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire à cause d'une stupide prophétie qui a été faites un mois avant ma naissance. La cicatrice que j'ai sur le front est la marque que Voldemort m'a faite lorsqu'il a essayé de me tuer lorsque j'avais un an.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu peux avoir l'épée de Gryffondor mais celle de Serpentard, je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas.

-J'ai réussit à boire un peu de sang de Tom. Alors j'ai le sang des quatre héritiers dans mon sang.

-Des quatre !

-Oui. J'avais deux amies. Laura était l'héritier de Rowena Serdaigle et Camille celle de Helga Poufsouffle. Elles m'ont donné un peu de leur sang donc, j'ai le sang des quatre héritiers dans mes veines.

-Comment peux-tu être l'héritier des quatre puisqu'un humain ne peut fusionner son sang avec un autre sauf les vampires et les loups-garous.

-Qui t'a dit que j'étais 100 humain ?

-Minute alors tu es…

-Non. Mais j'ai des affinités qu'ils m'ont données. Je peux me transformer en vampire ou en loup-garou quand je le veux et je n'ai pas besoin de sang pour vivre sauf pour une journée. Une journée que je n'ai le droit que de boire du sang car sinon je meurs. Le 31 octobre. Le jour de l'Halloween.

-Ok. Je vais essayer de digérer tout ça d'accord et ensuite, tu me raconteras ton histoire d'accord ?

-D'accord mais elle n'est pas vraiment rose. Cependant, promet-moi que tu n'en parleras à personne.

-Je te le promets Harry.

-Merci.

Puis il partit de la salle pour aller à ses appartements.

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, le soir, les maraudeurs parlaient de leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Cela fait un mois que je cherche dans tous les livres de la bibliothèque mais je ne trouve rien, grogna Remus de mauvaise humeur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Mumus. On finira par trouver.

-Ouais mais quand ? Bon, je suis crevé. Je suis me couché. Bonne nuit.

-Je viens aussi James, répondit Sirius et Remus.

-Je vous rejoins dans pas longtemps, dit le dernier maraudeur.

-Ok Pitpit.

Peter regarda le feu en songea à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis le début de l'année. Jamais il n'avait été aussi bon en classe surtout en DCFM. Tout cela grâce à Harry qui lui avait montrer à avoir confiance en soi pour réussir. Jamais il ne le remercierait assez mais plein de chose étrange se passait autour de lui. Il était tellement bizarre mais il découvrirait pourquoi. Il se le promit.

Ce soir s'était l'Halloween. Lily et James commençait à avoir peur, chacun de leur côté. Le directeur avait précisé que personne ne devait être accompagné au bal mais que les couples se formeraient le soir même sur la piste de danse. Les parents d'Harry était allé voir celui-ci plusieurs fois mais ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrer, au grand soulagement d'Harry. Jamais il n'avait été si exciter de sa vie. Il n'attendait que ça ou presque. Il voulait aussi s'éclater comme tous adolescent. Depuis qu'il avait été au P5, il était devenu plus que pro pour danser surtout s'il devait draguer. Il sourit à cette pensée. Ce soir, il ne serait plus un professeur mais un adolescent normal… ou presque car il devait boire près de 10 litres de sang cette journée là pour ne pas mourir. Le café qu'il buvait d'habitude avait laissé place au sang et il ne pouvait pas manger de la nourriture. Le problème était qu'il devait demander du sang mais qu'il n'était pas encore arriver. Déjà il avait les symptômes du manque de sang et s'il n'arrivait pas, il allait passé une mauvaise soirée. Il était fiévreux et avait des cernes sous les yeux. Un mal de tête incroyable venait de le prendre. Une chance qu'il avait toujours une poche avec lui pour cette journée. On n'était jamais trop prudent et la preuve. Il aurait pu tuer un élève ce matin. Le dîner était servit mais il ne pouvait manger toutes ces bonnes choses qui l'appelaient.

-Salut Harry.

-Salut David.

Oui ! Il avait discuté avec son grand-père et lui avait raconter son passé maintenant révolu. David avait eu du mal à tout encaisser mais il l'avait plutôt bien prit. Depuis, l'auror ne voyait plus un professeur ou un simple adolescent en lui. Non. Il voyait son petit fils. Au moindre problème ou anormalité de sa part, David s'inquiétait comme s'il allait mourir. C'était plutôt drôle.

-Alors… ça va aller pour aujourd'hui ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi mais plutôt pour les élèves. Mon sang n'est pas encore arrivé mais j'ai toujours une poche avec moi au cas. Cependant, j'espère que ça ne tardera pas car sinon je ne veux même pas imaginé ce qui pourrait se passer. Je pourrais tuer un élève !

-Si le sang n'arrive pas, que vas-tu faire ?

-Je ne vais être que dangereux demain soir et si je n'ai pas mon sang le 2 novembre, je vais me transformer définitivement en vampire ou en loup-garou et je vais devoir me nourrir de sang et je ne pourrais jamais mangé la nourriture qui ce trouve sur cette table, sous peine de me transformer et de devenir incontrôlable. La seule façon de me calmer serait de me faire boire du sang.

-Ok. Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

-Non pas vraiment non.

-En quoi allez-vous vous déguisé ce soir ? demanda avidement le directeur qui s'était rapproché à leur insu.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit son grand-père.

-En… non vous allez voir ce soir.

-D'en ce cas, je vais faire de même. On se retrouve tantôt, dit le directeur en partant.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure. J'y vais moi aussi pour voir où en est ma commande. À tantôt grand-père.

-Bye Ryry.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

L'auror éclata de rire alors qu'Harry partait aussi. C'était bien son petit-fils. James avait eu la même réaction lorsqu'il l'avait appelé Jamesichou. Soudain, des chauves-souris et des vers sortirent des plats de tous les élèves. David regarda son fils à sa table éclater de rire et taper dans la main de Sirius, son fils adoptif. Ce groupe tellement uni aurait vécu des choses effroyables si Harry ne serait pas venu à cette époque pour tout changer. Harry lui-même avait vécu une vie noire mais il lui semblait qu'il lui cachait autre chose. Il faudrait qu'il lui en parle et c'est sur ses réflexions qu'il partit de la grande salle.

Dans le dortoir des garçons, James commençait réellement à capoter. Il paniquait vraiment et bougeait en tout sens. Même ses amis ne furent pas capables de le calmer.

-Cornedrue ! Arrête de bouger pourquoi tu t'en fais comme ça ?

-Parce que je vais chanter devant toute l'école peut-être !

-QUOI, s'écrièrent les trois amis dans le dortoir.

-Tu ne nous l'avais pas dit ça ! reprocha Remus.

-Oh non ! cria Sirius.

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas me faire HONTE !

-Voyons Sirius, essaya de résonner Peter, ce ne sera pas si pire que ça ! Enfin, si ce n'est pas James qui a composé la chanson et qui ne chante pas.

-Justement Pit. Je l'ai composé et je la chante.

-D'accord. Tu vas nous faire honte.

-On verra.

-Allez ! Venez lui faut descendre.

- Minute, je n'ai pas réussis à attacher ma cape. Ok on peut y aller.

Ils descendirent et attendirent les filles car ils ne voulaient pas attendre pour voir en quoi elles étaient déguisées, enfin, surtout James. La première à descendre fut Cassandre que Remus regarda les yeux écarquillés. Elle était déguisée en un ange aux ailes dorées. Ses cheveux bleutés qui étaient frisé, tombait avec grâce sur ses épaules et mettait ses yeux en valeur. Sa robe blanche comme la neige lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles et moulait parfaitement ses belles formes.

-Que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-elle.

-On voulait voir en quoi vous étiez. N'est-ce pas James ! James ?

Mais celui-ci n'écoutait plus. Une déesse descendait les escaliers avec grâce. Lily avait une robe noire qui lui tombait elle aussi aux chevilles mais elle était coupée sur le côté pour laisser voir ses longues jambes fines. Elle avait un décolleté mais pas trop profond. La robe moulait très bien ses formes et elle avait une calligraphie bizarre et indéchiffrable en fils d'or partout sur sa robe et la moitié de ses épaules était à nus. Ses manches était assez serrer mais finissait assez espacé. Elle portait un collier assez bizarre. On aurait dit un ange qui tenait une pierre mais cet ange n'avait pas de pieds mais il se croisait et se rejoignait. (Dzl jai cherché la description dans le livre mais je lai po trouvé. Mais vous lavez déjà vu une fois au moins c sur) Ses cheveux était remonter en un chignon pas très serré où s'échappait quelques mèches et deux grandes mèches encadrait son visage fin. Après elle, venait Allisia que James ne regarda à peine mais que Sirius dévorait des yeux. Elle était une diablesse. Sa robe rouge sang touchait le sol et était coupé sur le côté jusqu'à ses cuisses. Le décolleté plongeait assez profond. Ses cheveux châtains étaient libres et des jolies cornes ornaient sa tête. Elle portait des boucles d'oreilles et un collier rouge en formes de feu. Enfin, Serty descendit laissant Peter sans voix. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tressés en une longue natte. Elle était déguisée en Cléopâtre. Sa robe or avait de longs voiles et lui arrivait au milieu des mollets. Un diadème or ornait sa tête et sa robe n'avait qu'une bretelle qui lui passait derrière le cou. Les maraudeurs étaient bouche bée.

-Fermez la bouche ou vous allez avaler une mouche, ria Allisia.

-Je… Je… Vous êtes fabuleuse ! s'exclama Sirius en regardant particulièrement la diablesse.

-Merci. Vous aussi vous êtes pas mal.

En fait, Sirius était déguisé en prince charmant, Peter en la Source, Remus en fantôme et James en vampire.

-Allez ! Venez on va voir comment est la grande salle.

Les quatre adolescents descendirent et deux d'entre eux recommençait à stresser. (Deviner lequel)

Les jeunes furent émerveillés par la décoration dans la grande salle. Des chauves-souris, des citrouilles et des chandelles volaient à travers la pièce. Il y avait peu de lumière lorsqu'il entrèrent. Des ombres étaient projeté sur les murs puis la lumière augmenta montrant une salle où les tables était visqueuses ainsi que les chaises. Les ustensiles, les couverts et les assiettes étaient en os. Les murs gris étaient craqués partout comme s'ils pouvaient cédé à tout moment. Lily remarqua Harry, qui était déguisé en vampire, parler avec le père de James. Elle trouvait que depuis deux jours, ils étaient rendus très proches. Mais quelque chose était bizarre. Elle se tourna vers James puis vers Harry. Elle recommença se manège plusieurs fois jusqu'à se qu'elle s'avoue qu'il était presque pareil. Lorsque tous les élèves furent assit, Dumbledore, déguisé en père noël se leva :

-Bonjour à tous ! Magnifique décoration n'est-ce pas ? Alors applaudissez votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pour cette idée plus que bonne. Maintenant je crois que je vais vous laissez manger car, je ne sais pas pour vous mais, j'ai faim alors… Bon appétit !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements suivit les paroles du directeur lorsque les couverts apparurent. Les plats étaient en fait très bizarres. Le jus de citrouille était traversé par une main et les aliments ressemblaient plus à des oeils ou encore à des langues et toutes sortes de choses pas très appétissantes. Cependant, une fois qu'ils avaient goûté, le goût était totalement différente. Patate, olive, crêpe, omelette, steak, poisson etc. Lorsque tout le monde eu fini de manger, Dumbledore annonça que les chansons allaient débuter. Lily et James stressait chacun de leur côté. Harry lui souriait.

-Alors, nous allons commencer par Laini Mcjoux.

Plusieurs personnes passèrent puis :

-Lily Evans.

James tourna brusquement la tête vers elle ainsi que ses amis. Elle stressait. Elle ne se sentait pas bien d'avoir tous ses yeux fixer sur elle.

-Miss Evans va nous chanter sa composition et la musique à été créer par nul autre que votre professeur de DCFM. Alors voici : Salaud.

James tourna la tête vers Harry qui lui fit signe de regarder en avant. La musique démarra. Lily regarda James au début puis détourna la tête pour commencer à chanter :

T'es l'plus beau de tous les salauds  
Que la terre ait porté  
Pas satisfait d'avoir ma peau  
Il te fallait mon sang, mes os

T'as mis de l'eau dans mon regard  
Du brouillard dans mon cerveau  
Mais fallait-il qu'on se sépare  
A coup de couteau dans le dos

Salaud !  
Salaud !

Elle regarda Harry qui lui fit signe de continuer.

Ce mot que je te faxe  
Je veux qu'il te fasse mal  
Comme un solo de sax  
Dans un slow minimal

Ce mot que je te faxe  
Et s'il m'était fatal  
Que tu en souffres un max  
Dans ton corps d'animal

Ce mot que je te faxe  
Est un bilan final  
S'en détour sans détaxe  
D'une histoire infernale

Ce mot que je te faxe  
Moi qui écris si mal  
Vaudra à ma syntaxe  
Ton sourire machinal

De ton trentième aux murs de verre  
Tu regarderas dehors  
Tu imagineras mon corps  
Etendu dessous la terre

Tu caresseras mon visage  
Qui sera déjà de glace  
Et puis tu tourneras la page  
De ton carnet de chasse

Salaud !  
Salaud !  
Elle regarda Harry à nouveau puis James. Soudain, elle sentit une colère l'envahit et sa voix se fit plus grande et plus assurer.  
Ce mot que je te faxe  
De mon lit d'hôpital  
Blanchi comme à l'Ajax  
Au soleil matinal

Je veux qu'il te désaxe  
Qu'il t'atteigne comme une balle  
Qui touche en plein thorax  
Sans tuer l'animal

Ce mot que je te faxe  
Comme un cri terminal  
Je le relis relaxe  
Sur l'écran digital

Piquez-moi au Léthal  
Que j'atteigne le climax  
Puis elle le regarda l'homme de sa vie dans les yeux.

De cet amour fatal  
Ach'vez-moi à l'Anthrax

Ce mot que je te fax

Je veux qu'il te fasse mal  
Comme un solo de sax  
Dans un slow minimal

Ce mot que je te faxe  
Est un bilan final  
Salaud !

Salaud !  
Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle à la fin.

James la regardait et une conversation lui revint en mémoire. _« J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu me détestes autant -Tu le seras bientôt James. »_

-Mon dieu, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, elle a…

Mais il fut coupé par Dumbledore qui dit :

-Et voici le dernier qui a écrit lui-même la chanson et la musique ont été écrites par Harry Spirit encore une fois. Alors voici : Pour une seconde par James Potter.

Lily le regarda dans les yeux lorsqu'ils se croisèrent mais elle baissa les yeux presque aussitôt. Il devait lui faire comprendre à son tour. La musique démarra.

J'm'allume un joint sur un sourire,

M'semble que l'bonheur a meilleur goût,

Quand c'est le matin,

Que l'soleil brille et que tes cheveux m'caresse le cou.

T'étais venu pour une nuit,

Té encore là,

Ça fait 2 ans.

La nuit s'achève,

La nuit s'étire,

J'm'en sacre,

Pour moi s'qui est important…

J'veux que tu m'aimes pour une seconde,

Même si je t'aime,

Pour toute la vie,

Moé je tuerais,

Pour cette seconde,

Juste une seconde

J'te donne ma vie

Tu te réveilles sur un sourire,

Avec du ciel au fond des yeux,

Tu aimes ça quand la nuit s'étire

Et que le matin prend du vieux,

Je sais jamais si tu vas fuir ,

Même quand tu sors tu dit « Adieu »

Quand rien commence, rien peut finir,

Tu sais au fond c'que j'veux

J'veux que tu m'aimes pour une seconde,

Même si Je t'aime, pour toute la vie,

Moé je tuerais pour cette seconde,

Juste une seconde,

J'te donne ma vie

Yeah yeah. Solo

J'veux que tu m'aimes pour une seconde,

Même si moi j't'aime, pour toute la vie…,

Moi je tuerais pour cette seconde,

Juste une seconde

J'te donne ma viiiiiiiiiiiie,

Yeaaaaaaaaah !

J'te donne ma viiiiiiiiiiiie,

Yeaaaaaaaaah !

Pour une seconde...

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se sentait mieux. Il se dirigea vers Lily et se mit à genoux devant elle puis dit :

-Lily, je sais que tu crois que je ne t'aime pas et tout ça mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est vrai. Je t'aime vraiment et j'aimerais passé ma vie avec toi. J'aimerais que tu ne m'aimes qu'une fois au moins. Une journée, une heure, une minute ou une seconde mais aime-moi une fois. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi une chance de te montrer qui je suis réellement et ensuite tu pourras décider si je disparaît de ta vie ou non. Cependant, j'espère que même si cela ne marche pas, j'espère qu'on pourra rester des amis mais ce sera à toi de décider.

Elle resta sans voix. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il lui écrirait une chanson pour lui faire comprendre ses sentiments

-James ! J'accepte de te laissez une chance je t'aime depuis longtemps mais j'avais peur de la raison qui te poussait à vouloir sortir avec moi. Je suis désolé.

-Non Lily c'est moi qui suis désolé.

James s'approcha puis l'embrassa doucement. Soudain, quelqu'un commença à applaudir suivit par d'autre et bientôt toute, ou presque, la grande salle applaudissait le nouveau couple. Ensuite les danses commencèrent. Tous les mondes s'éclatèrent comme des fous sauf Harry qui commençait royalement à avoir peur. Il vit les maraudeurs et les filles arriver. Les couples venaient de se former.

-Alors comment ça va ? demanda-t-il.

-Merci Harry. Pour nous avoir aider à nous mettre ensemble enfin, remercia James.

-Ce n'est rien.

-C'est vrai Lily. Avec tout ça, j'ai oublié de te demander d'où venait cette robe, demanda son petit ami.

-En fait, c'est Harry qui me l'a donné. Elle était à une amie à lui mais tu n'as pas voulu me dire qui c'était, répondit-elle en se tourna vers le professeur.

-La robe que tu portes là est la robe d'Arwen et le collier, il est à moi. C'est l'étoile su soir, Undomiel. Il y en a deux dans le monde.

-Minute ! Arwen ! Ça me dit quelque chose.

-Arwen est une princesse elfique maintenant la reine du Gondor en terre du Milieu avec Aragorn.

-En terre du Milieu ? Minute Tu y es déjà aller ? Mais je croyais que personne n'avait réussit à vivre assez longtemps pour raconter se qu'il avait vu.

-Oui mais moi c'était différent. J'étais là pour les aider. Enfin, c'est une très longue histoire.

-Mais quelle est cette langue qui est écrite sur ma robe ? C'est de l'elfique ?

-Oui. Là il est écrit : (vs pouvez passer)

----------

Tout ce qui est or ne brille pas,

Tous ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus ;

Le vieux qui est fort ne se dessèche pas,

Le gel n'atteint pas les racines profondes ;

Des cendres, un feu sera réveillé,

Une lumière des ombres surgira ;

Renouvelée sera la lame brisée :

Le sans-courronne de nouveau sera roi.

Ensuite là : Même l'individu le plus petit peut changer le cours des choses.

Maintenant là, il est écrit : Jeunes et vieux ensembles… si vivants, mais si tristes.

Derrière, là: La lumière d'Undomiel ne décroît ni ne décline : elle est constante, même dans les ténèbres les plus profondes.

Là : Ce n'est pas la force physique qui importe mais celle de l'esprit.

Sur le côté : Avant que le fer ne fût trouvé ou l'arbre abattu,

Quand la montagne était jeune sous la lune ;

Avant que l'Anneau ne fût forgé ou le malheur ourdi,

Il parcourait les forêt du temps jadis.

Ensuite: Où sont maintenant le cheval et le cavalier ? Où est le cor qui sonnait ?

Où sont le heaume et le haubert, et les brillants cheveux flottants ?

Où sont la main sur la corde de la harpe, et le blé haut croissant ?

Où sont le printemps et la moisson et le blé haut croissant ?

Ils ont passé comme une pluie sur la montagne, comme le vent dans les prairies ;

Les jours sont descendus à l'ouest dans l'ombre derrière les collines.

Après: Debout, maintenant, debout, Cavaliers de Théoden !

De funestes forfaits se déchaînent, sombre est l'orient.

Que les chevaux soient bridés, que le cor retentisse

En avant, Eorlingas !

Dans le bas : De grands vaisseaux et de grands Rois

Trois fois trois,

Qu'ont-ils apporté de la terre effondrée,

Sur le flot de la mer ?

Sept étoiles et sept pierres

Et un arbre blanc

Là : Le courage sera désormais ta meilleure défense contre la tempête qui nous attend.

Un peu en haut : Au galop, maintenant, au galop, pour la ruine et la fin du monde !

Sur ta cuisse : Il se peut qu'un jour le courage des hommes fléchisse… Une heure de loups avant que l'âge des Hommes ne s'achève…Mais ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui ! Aujourd'hui nous nous battons !

Sur ta taille : Nul combat plus cruel n'a jamais marqué le monde sauvage des bêtes…

Et sur l'autre cuisse : Et, bien que j'aie souvent passé auprès

Un jour viendra enfin

Où je prendrai les chemins cachés qui courent de l'ouest de la Lune, à l'est du soleil.

------------------- (ca continue ici)

-D'accord et qu'est-ce que ça veux dire pour résumé ? demanda Sirius.

-Ces phrases sont maintenant sacrées en Terre du Milieu. Elle ont permis soi la délivrance ou soi l'espoir d'un jour meilleur. J'aimerais que vous vous souveniez toujours de cela :

Il ne peut avoir un triomphe sans perte

Ni victoire sans souffrance

Ni liberté sans sacrifice.

Je veux que vous vous rappeliez de cela toute votre vie. Je vais en parler aussi en cours.

Les jeunes le regardèrent bizarre mais acquiesça. Soudain, une fumée noire et épaisse commença à s'élever de la piste de danse puis une vingtaine de personnes apparurent dans la grande salle. Harry les reconnut immédiatement.

-Joyeuse Halloween !

Merci pour toute vos reviews et Jully Reed , JAADOOOOORRRREEEE Chris Perry (Drew Fuller) y é trop beau et sexy!Ca me briser le coeur de voir Ryry le hair mais c juste pour l'histoire! On va commencer à le voir plus souvent lui car sinon je ne survivrait po!


	9. Perry VS Potter

Quidditch et Chris

-Joyeuse Halloween!

Les maraudeurs reconnurent celui qui avait parlé. C'était le démon qu'il avait vu dans les appartements de Harry.

-Barbas, Nicolas et toute la charmante compagnie. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Nous sommes là pour assister au spectacle et te dire que c'est nous qui avons ta « livraison » si on peut dire.

Harry devint blanc et regarda l'heure.

-Il ne te reste que cinq minutes Harry ! Nous allons partir lorsque ta transformation commencera oh ! et nous nous sommes joint à Voldemort pour ton information personnelle. J'aimerais cependant, de tu me donnes le livre qui est en ta possession.

-Quel livre ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent ! s'écria démon particulièrement défigurer.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Arrête de faire ton brave. Dit-le nous et nous te donnons ce que tu as besoin.

-J'IGNORE DE QUOI VOUS PARLEZ !

-Nous parlons du livre le plus rechercher du monde. Le livre le plus précieux, le plus merveilleux mais aussi le plus destructeur.

-Lâcher-le ! Il ne sait pas de quoi vous parlez ! dit David.

-Vous on ne vous a rien demandé ! Bon. Puisque tu ne te montres pas très coopératif, cinq, quatre, trois, deux…

-Non ! Ne faites pas ça. Je…

-Un !

Un cri déchirant sortit de la bouche d'Harry. Personne ne savait ce qui était entrain de se passer. Les démons éclatèrent de rire et Barbas dit :

-Nous nous reverrons Harry. J'espère que tu resteras sous cette forme maintenant.

Puis ils disparurent en un POP sonore. Des craquements sinistres venant de la cage thoracique d'Harry se fit entendre, ramenant l'attention sur celui-ci. Ils virent son ventre changer et des crocs pousser. Cinq personnes, seulement, savait se qui était entrain de se passer. David, qui était déjà au courant de se qui allait se passer et les maraudeurs, pour avoir vu Remus se transformer à chaque pleine lune. Cependant, aujourd'hui se n'était pas la pleine lune. Elle était dans une semaine seulement.

-Il se transforme en loup-garou ! murmura Peter.

-C'est impossible ! répondit James de la même manière. Ce n'est pas la pleine lune ce soir.

-Tu crois qu'il n'y a qu'une sorte de loup-garou ! Remus est chanceux d'être un loup-garou comme il est.

-Chanceux ! Peter tu te fiche de moi ! Ce n'est pas drôle d'être un loup-garou ! J'échange ma place avec toi quand tu veux !

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire. C'est juste qu'il y a trois sortes de loups-garous non, en fait, il y en a deux. Depuis la nuit des temps, les loups loups comme toi se transformes les jours de pleine lune mais, l'autre race, si je peux dire, peuvent se changer à volonté.

-J'aimerais mieux être de leur race !

-Pas moi puisqu'ils ne peuvent manger de la nourriture humaine comme toi et moi mange. Ils doivent se nourrir exclusivement de sang. Si par malheur ils mangeaient notre nourriture, ils se transformeraient et n'auraient plus aucun contrôle sur eux même. La seule façon de les calmer est de leur donner du sang et leur ancêtre ne pouvait se transformer à volonté. Cela fait deux siècles qu'ils le peuvent. Avant, ils étaient mordu et n'avait plus aucun contrôle. La seule façon de sans sortirent vivant était de le tuer et encore, les humains devaient réussirent car ils étaient très difficile à abattre.

-D'accord. Alors Harry fait partit de ses loups-garous ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Quoi mais tu as dit que…

Mais Sirius ne pu continuer sa phrase car un autre cri parvient à leurs oreilles. Ils regardèrent leur professeur et ami souffrir sans qu'ils ne puissent l'aider. Sa peau était devenue bleu sombre aux reflets rouges. Ses ongles et ses crocs avaient allongé de quelques centimètres. On pouvait voir ses côtes coller à sa peau mais son visage était tout de même reconnaissable et ses yeux émeraude brillaient de mille feux. Il était couché à terre et ne bougeait plus. David s'agenouilla près de lui, à l'étonnement de tout le monde, et il commença à parler :

-Harry… ça va ?

Le loup-garou leva sa tête vers lui puis son corps se retransforma en homme ou c'est ce que tout le monde cru. Il avait maintenant des crocs très pointus et ses yeux étaient devenus bleu violet.

-Oui ça va merci. Il va vraiment falloir que j'aille mon sang.

-Je crois que sa va s'arranger plus tôt que tu ne le crois, répondit son grand-père, le visage vers le ciel.

-Pourquoi ?

-Regarde par toi-même.

En fait, quatre aigles arrivaient avec une moyenne caisse. Lorsqu'elle fut déposé, le vampire l'ouvrit puis soupira de soulagement. La caisse était remplit de sac de sang. Il sourit et dit :

-Continuer le bal ! Ne vous inquiéter pas pour moi. Tout viens d'être arrangé. Je vous expliquerais demain.

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, la musique reprit et Harry prit sa caisse et l'amena derrière la table des professeur puis se mit à boire le sang de chaque sac. Après une heure, tout le monde avait presque oublier se qui s'était passer. Ce fut à se moment que les maraudeurs et Lily allèrent voir Harry. Dès qu'il les vit, il leva son vingtième sac de sang et cria :

-S'LUT LA COMPAGNIE !

-Salut Harry ! Ça va bien ?

-Moi ? Pif… super bien… ouais.

Puis, il commença un « igloo igloo igloo igloo ».

-Euh… papa, est-ce qu'il va bien ?

-D'après se qu'il m'a dit hier, il tient extrêmement bien l'alcool surtout le rhum, il peux tenir deux bouteille de rhum mais après… enfin, cependant… il ne tient pas le sang.

-Minute ! Vous voulez dire qu'il est sou !

-Euh… oui c'est ça.

-SU SOU !

-On sait, Harry, on sait.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Oh professeur Dumbledore ! Ben, il niaise, dit des choses stupides… je dirait qu'il est presque dans son état normal.

-D'accord. J'espère qu'il ira mieux demain.

-Sûrement ! Il a finit sa caisse.

-Euh…M. Potter.

-Oui ?

-Il est entrain de faire un strip-tease là et les filles semblent très apprécier ce qu'elles voient !

David se retourna pour voir son petit-fils debout sur une table. Il venait d'enlever sa cape et était entrain d'enlever son chandail. Il devait dire qu'il était très bien bâti. Il avait sous les yeux, un torse parfait sauf qu'il remarqua trois cicatrices. Une blanche au-dessus du nombril, une au-dessus de son cœur et l'autre était à la même hauteur que la deuxième mais, elle était de l'autre côté. Lorsqu'il se tourna, il pu voir trois autres cicatrices à la même place que ceux qui étaient sur son torse, mais à la place, elle était dans le dos. C'était comme s'il savait fait transpercer à ses trois endroits. Il se promit de lui demander. Ce fut lorsqu'il entendit des sifflements qu'il revint à la réalité. Harry venait en fait d'enlever son pantalon, laissant voir de longues jambes fines et musclées. Il n'avait maintenant que son boxer et les élèves, enfin, surtout la gente féminine, attendait qu'il l'enlève lui aussi. David fendit la foule monta sur la table et tira Harry hors de la grande salle (non pas les tomates sil vous plait), faisant protester le concerné et surtout ses voyeuses.

-DDDDDaaaavvviiiddde ! Mes fans attendent ! Allllleeeezzz !

-Non Harry ! Tu as fini ta caisse alors tu vas te coucher.

-NNNOOONN !

-Pas de discussions.

Ce fut ainsi que ce fini la fête.

Le lendemain, tout le monde se réveillèrent aux alentours d'une heure de l'après midi. Personne ne fit exception même le directeur et McGonagall. Tout le monde se rappelait de la transformation d'Harry mais surtout de son strip-tease. Les filles étaient devenus encore plus accro depuis. Cependant, Harry lui, ne se souvenait de rien. Ce fut lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle et qu'il alla saluer les maraudeurs qu'il comprit que quelque chose s'était passée et se n'était surtout pas sa transformation qui en était la cause. Toute les filles, même, à sa grande surprise, le professeur McGonagall, Sinistra, Chourave et Mme Pomfresh, le dévorait des yeux. (Bon je sais, c'est bizarre pour les professeurs mais je n'ai pas pu résister lol ok ok ma yeule) Il s'approcha des maraudeurs et de Lily et demanda :

-Euh… pourquoi tout le monde me regarde avec… désir ?

-Ah ça ! sourit Sirius. C'est ta magnifique prestation.

-Prestation !

À ce moment là, une bande de fille passa à côté de lui et une lui dit :

-Tu étais vraiment trop sexy hier. Si tu pouvais recommencer et que cela soit plus long aujourd'hui, tout le monde t'en serait reconnaissant.

-C'est vrai. Si tu veux, tu me fais signe quand tu veux.

-Même chose pour moi.

Lorsqu'elles furent partit, Harry se retourna vers ses parents et sa bande pour avoir des explications. James sourit et dit d'une voix neutre :

-Les filles ont beaucoup apprécier se que tu as fait hier.

-Oui, enrichit Sirius, elle ont pu te connaître encore mieux.

-Tu devrais faire carrière avec ça !

-Tu deviendrais riche en claquant des doigts.

-Même les professeurs ont adoré ton strip-tease.

Harry les regarda les yeux ronds comme des balles de ping-pong.

-Vous… vous rigolez ! Je n'ai pas fait ça !

-Oh tu ne t'es pas rendu très loin enfin, c'était l'opinion des filles. Mon père t'a amené hors de la salle.

Le sorcier soupira de soulagement.

-Donc, vous n'avez pas vu grand-chose.

-Tu t'apprêtais à enlever ton caleçon, dit Sirius avec un sourire hypocrite sur le visage.

-Non ! Vous rigolez ! Et vous dites que je ne me suis pas rendu loin !

-C'était l'opinion des filles.

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. Mon dieu ! Il n'avait pas fait ça ! Cela lui était arrivé une fois ! Et cette fois là, c'était au bal d'Halloween, on lui avait dit qu'il avait embrassé tout le monde -filles et garçons comprit- et il leur avait souhaité joyeux noël et qu'il s'était habillé en farfadet. Il se dirigea vers la table sous les regards d'envie des filles. Il s'assit à sa place, prit sa tasse de café matinal puis après quelques gorgés, il frappa sa tête à plusieurs reprises sur la table. David arriva à ce moment là. Il se retenait de rire.

-Alors mon strip-teaseur, quelle belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

-Ferme là David si tu tiens à ta vie ! Mais je dois te dire merci de m'avoir sortit de la grande salle avant que je n'aille trop loin.

-Je dois dire que ton anatomie n'a laissé aucune fille indifférente.

-S'il te plaît ferme-là ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre Thalyra.

-Qui est Thalyra ?

-Une fille. Enfin, si on peut dire que c'est une fille.

-C'était un gars !

-Non.

-Allez dit-le à ton grand père. Tu me dois ça !

-D'accord, mais tu garde ça pour toi.

-Je serais muet comme un tombe !

-C'est une dame blanche.

-Une dame blanche ? Tu es sorti avec une dame-blanche ! Mais je croyais qu'elles ne voulaient pas avoir de relation car qu'aucun humain ne peut les faire arriver à l'orgasme, comme les valkyries. (Bon j'invente là)

-Je sais mais je ne suis pas sorti avec elle. Ce n'était qu'un service.

-Un service ?

-Elle protégeait l'école si je couchais une nuit avec elle.

-Et ça a marché !

-…………………Oui.

-Ben s'alors !

-Si elle devait être ici, je crois que je me tuerais.

-Tu es sortit avec combien de fille ?

-Deux.

-Deux ! Seulement deux !

-Deux cent quatre-vingt-dix-sept.

-Quoi ? Deux cent quatre-vingt-dix-sept quoi ? Filles ?

-Non. Relation sexuelle d'un soir.

L'auror siffla.

-Comment t'a fait ça ? Tu les as payé ?

-Tu connais les clubs et les bars ?

-Euh… oui.

-Ben j'y ai été dans plusieurs mais je draguais surtout dans le mien.

-Le tien ? Tu as un club ?

-Ouais avec trois autres de mes amies dans mon temps.

-Alors tu t'es payé deux cent quatre-vingt-dix-sept filles ! Tu dragues vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre ou quoi ? J'espère qu'elle n'était pas déçue !

-Ça non ! Il est beaucoup trop torride et sensuelle pour ça !

Harry fut figé. Il reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille. David et lui tournèrent la tête vers les portes. Une jeune femme habiller de blanc se tenait dans l'encadrement. Ses cheveux bouclé était blond presque blanc, sa peau blanche faisait ressortirent ses yeux d'un bleu clair même très clair. Cependant, tout le monde vit ses ongles. Ils étaient d'une longueur effrayante et semblaient plus tranchante qu'une épée. David entendit un « Oh merde ! » venant de Harry.

-Thalyra ! Euh… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-On m'a dit que tu étais venu ici et je m'ennuyais de toi.

-C'est bizarre, pas moi.

-Cela fait un an déjà qu'on ne c'est plus vu.

-C'est une chance.

-J'aimerais bien renouvelez un arrangement avec toi.

-Tu vas attendre longtemps.

Les élèves et les professeurs suivaient l'échange avec curiosité. Les dames blanches étaient connues pour leur férocité, cruauté, leurs camps, leurs longs ongles et aussi leur ouïe fine. Elles étaient du côté de Voldemort et ne parlaient pas avec les humains du côté du bien. Cependant, à ce moment, il y en avait une qui parlait avec leur professeur et elle semblait l'aimer même s'ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment leur conversation. Contre toute attente, David Potter se mêla à la conversation d'un air enjoué et malicieux.

-Si vous réussissez à mettre toutes les dames blanches de notre côté, vous y arriverez ?

-Je crois oui et je pourrais convaincre toutes les créatures de la forêt interdite pourquoi ?

-Si vous y arriverez, combien de temps demander vous ?

-Une semaine.

-Minute minute ! On parle de moi là ! Je suis le principal concerné !

David continua, ignorant son petit-fils.

-Non ! Deux semaines !

-Vous avez pensé à me consultez !

-Un mois alors.

-David ! Tu dit une autre chose et je t'avertis tu vas mourir !

-Deux mois !

-Non… trois mois.

-Marché conclu.

Thalyra frappa dans la main de David. Pendant, la conversation, elle s'était approchée.

-POTTER T'EST UN HOMME MORT !

-Désoler Harry mais je ne vais pas te laissé le tuer !

-Mais moi ! Vous ne m'avez rien demandé !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ryry. Dit toi que c'est pour une bonne cause.

-Mouais.

-Je te contacte dès que j'ai réussis. Bye.

Puis elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était venu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer là ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Toutes les créatures de la forêt seront de notre côté contre Voldemort.

-L'espoir est revenus en force mais elle va vouloir avoir qu'elle que chose en échange.

-Ne vous inquiété pas pour cela. C'est déjà réglé. Harry va faire la même chose qu'il y a un an.

Le dit Harry se tenait la tête entre les mains. Note pour lui-même : Ne plus jamais parler de Talyra sinon, elle se montre le bout du nez et deuxième note : Ne plus jamais faire confiance à un Potter !

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait il y a un an ?

-Je te juge Potter que si tu le dis, tu vas souffrir !

-Il va coucher Thalyra.

-Donne-moi deux raisons ! Deux BONNES raisons de ne pas te tuer sur le champ.

-Le ministre compte sur moi et James me perdra. Cela suffit ?

-James ! Est-ce que cela te dérange que je tue ton père ?

-Oui car j'aimerais le voir en vie.

Harry grogna et lança un regard noir à son grand-père qui lui sourit d'un air innocent. Ensuite, il avait dû expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé hier soir. Le voyageur temporel expliqua la même chose qu'il avait dit à son grand-père et que maintenant, il était redevenu normal. Bizarrement, personne ne semblait le pendre pour un monstre ou autre synonymes de ce genre. Soudain, quelqu'un s'écria :

-Pourrais-tu saouler avec du sang au bal de Noël ?

Des cris et des sifflements accueillirent la question. Harry vira au rouge.

-Non je ne crois pas. C'était exceptionnel.

Plusieurs cris d'indignation résonnèrent dans la salle. Harry engloutit son café, se leva et partit de la salle. Il alla au bord du lac. Là, il fut rejoint par Phantôme, Tigra, Tiger et Agneau. Il ferme les yeux et s'endormit, la main dans la fourrure de son loup.

Les maraudeurs, Lily, Gabrielle et Mélanie se promenaient tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Puis Remus engagea la conversation sur Harry.

-Vous vous souvenez de l'attaque à Pré-au-lard ?

-Oui et alors ?

-Vous savez, la marque qu'il a fait apparaître après que Voldemort soit partit et le chant aussi !

-Ouais. Je me souviens qu'il y a eu cette marque lors de l'attaque de Poudlard et en plus, les aurors n'ont pas pu intervenir pour repousser les mangemorts car ils ont vu des loups-garous et des vampires défendrent Pré-au-lard.

-Vous vous souvenez, lorsque Harry nous parlait, il semblait tendu et l'homme qui est venu pour lui dire qu'ils étaient prêt.

-Harry est gentil mais très mystérieux.

-Il faudrait qu'on recherche des informations encore plus approfondit sur lui. Vous nous aidé les filles.

-Bien sûr, répondit Gabrielle. Je suis d'accord avec vous. Il est bizarre.

-Regarder ! Il est là-bas.

-Il ne bouge pas.

-Je suis sûr qu'il dort.

-En tout cas, je me demande se qui s'est passé lors de l'attaque de Poudlard. Je me demande qui a pu faire tout ce carnage. C'est une chance que tout soit redevenu normal.

-Ouais c'est vrai ! Ce ne peut pas être un sort qui est fait tout ce ravage!

-En tout cas, je trouve bizarre qu'il ait déjà couché avec une dame blanche !

-Ouais et ton père semblait vraiment s'amuser ! En plus, ils ont l'air assez proche.

-C'est vrai ça. Je trouve ça bizarre et je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait être mi-vampire et mi-lycan… enfin, vous comprenez !

Les adolescents acquiescèrent.

-Oui, commença Peter. On peut être comme lui mais c'est rare. Je crois qu'il n'y a que quelques sorciers en tout qui ont été capable de contrôler leurs envies et leurs transformations. Harry fait parti d'eux.

-Bon est-ce qu'on rentre ? Demain, il y a le match de Quidditch et le soir commence à tomber.

-Vous croyez qu'on va le réveiller ?

-Pas besoin, regarder ! Il s'est réveillé.

-Allez venez ! On va dormir.

Puis les élèves partirent vers leur tours bientôt suivit de Harry. Demain serait un grand jour.

-Bienvenue au premier match de Quidditch de la saison ! cria Arsène ( Hein so ? lol) le commentateur. Aujourd'hui, les serpents affrontent les lions ! ALLEZ-Y GRYFFONDOR ! ÉCRASER-LES ! Excusez-moi professeur McGonagal. Alors pour l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Voilà James Potter, le meilleur attrapeur du monde et capitaine de l'équipe, suivit par Sirius Black et Jordan McMerdair, les deux batteurs hors pairs ensuite viennent les magnifiques poursuiveuses, et j'ai nommer : Karine Meilleure, Serty Taylor et… Gabrielle Lorner et voici notre grand gardien : François Dubois. Maintenant, pour l'équipe des serpentards, le capitaine et poursuiveur, Lucius Malefoy suivit des poursuiveurs Denis Avery, Regulus Black puis Louis Crabbe et Normand Goyle pour les batteurs, Rodulphus Lestrange comme gardien et Bellatrix Black comme attrapeuse. Les deux capitaines se serrent la main ou joue au bras de fer, c'est vous qui choisissez. Attention, les joueurs enfourchent leur balai et la partie…….. COMMENCE ! ALLEZ GRYFFONDOR BATTEZ-LES !

James prit immédiatement de l'altitude. Il regarda le terrain s'éloigner. Mon dieu qu'il adorait voler ! Cette sensation de liberté le rendait fou. Après quelques minutes, il se mit en quête du vif d'or mais il sentait un regard braquer sur lui. Il se tourna dans tout les sens avant de le voir. Celui qui occupait ses pensées depuis un bon bout de temps. Tous ces mystères autour de lui, s'en étaient renversants. Il croisa le regard émeraude et brûlant de son professeur de DCFM, enfin, de Harry. Jamais, il n'aurait cru qu'un jour, Dumbledore engagea un professeur qui avait l'âge des plus vieux de Poudlard. Soudain, il vit Black (Bellatrix si vous aviez pas comprit) foncer vers le sol. Il allait partir mais, il vit que ce n'était qu'une fente. Presque cinq minutes passèrent et toujours aucun signe du vif d'or. James commença à se frustrer un peu. Un orage s'en venait d'après les gros nuages noirs qui arrivaient du nord. Le vent était glacé. Soudain, il commença à pleuvoir. Un éclat lui parvint de l'autre côté du terrain. Le vif d'or ! Il fonça vers les buts adverses. Coucher sur son balai, il donna toute sa puissance cependant, il dû tourner à catastrophe lorsqu'un cognard le coupa. Crabbe affichait un sourire malsain. Le père de Harry recommença à faire le tour du terrain. Un éclair zébra dans le ciel suivit d'un grondement quelques secondes plus tard. Un quart d'heure passa et plus aucun signe de la balle dorée. Plusieurs fois, il l'avait vu mais toujours, les cognards lui coupaient la trajectoire. Il en avait presque reçu un en plein visage. Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles.

-ET UN AUTRE BUT EN FAVEUR DES GRYFFONDOR ! 70 À 10 POUR GRYFFONDOR ! OUAIS ALLEZ BATTEZ-LES ! Excusez-moi professeur oui vous avez rais…

James n'entendit pas la suite. Il avait aperçu, du coin de l'œil, une forme noir dans une des tribunes inutilisé. Il se tourna vers l'endroit pour être sur de ne pas avoir rêver. Un nouvel éclair apparu et il pu distinguer un homme avec une arbalète noir dirigea vers les enseignants.

Qui veux-tu tuer ?

James cria mais son cri fut enterré alors il fonça vers les tribunes mais trop tard. L'homme tira et la flèche fila à grande vitesse… et atteignit sa cible. Aucun cri ne vint à ses oreilles. James se retourna un vit l'homme disparaît dans une fumée noire. Un éclat d'or brilla sous lui. James fonça. Il devait mettre fin au match pour voir si la flèche avait atteint sa cible et qui était la victime. Plus que cinq mètres…quatre… trois… deux. Sa main se referma sur la petite balle et il remonta en chandelle avant de s'écraser sur le sol. Il entendit Arsène crier quelque chose mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la tribune des enseignants. Les élèves ne comprirent pas son geste. Lorsqu'il arriva, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Gratten, Harry et son père avait disparut. Lequel des cinq avait reçu la flèche ?

-Monsieur Potter, allez vous changer vite, ordonna Flitwick

-Mais...

-Pas de mais !

-Je vu se qui s'était passé ! Qui a été touché ?

-Allez à l'infirmerie et dites au directeur se que vous avez vu !

James ne prit pas de temps. Il se précipita vers l'infirmerie, encore sur son balai. Cela irait plus vite. Il vola dans les couloirs malgré que cela soit interdit puis s'arrêta devant l'infirmerie. Il ne cogna pas et y rentra en trompe. La première chose qu'il vit, se fut le directeur, les professeurs de métamorphose et de potion ainsi que son père. David, s'était retourner pour voir qui venait d'entrer.

-James ! Que fais-tu ici ?

-Professeur Dumbledore ! J'ai vu qui a fait ça ! J'ai tout vu mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous avertir, je suis désolé.

-Ne vous inquiété pas monsieur Potter. Tout va bien.

James s'approcha du lit et il vit Harry coucher, la flèche planter dans le bras.

-Professeur Spirit !

-James, je vais te donner une retenue si tu dit encore ça !

-Excusez-moi pro… Harry. Excuse-moi.

-Pourquoi donner une retenue ? demanda le directeur en regardant Harry.

-Si les élèves m'appellent professeur, M. Spirit ou me vouvoie, je leur donne une retenue. Bon ben se n'ai pas tout mais, pouvez-vous enlever cette flèche de mon bras s'il vous plait. Je ne peux pas y toucher.

-C'est un homme qui a fait ! Il avait une…

-Arbalète noire et il a disparut dans un fumée noire ?

James regarda son fils -qu'il ne sais pas qu'il est son fils- bizarrement.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-C'est un être des ténèbres. Sûrement envoyer par la source, répondit-il pensif.

-La source ? demanda McGonagall. Qu'est-ce que…

-Pourquoi la source vous en veut-elle ? interrompit James. Pourquoi veut-elle vous tuer ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Harry regarda son père comme si s'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

-Tu sais se que sait la source James ?

-Oui c'est le chef des démons.

-Des démons ! Les démons sont des créatures légendaires qui vivent sous la terre, répondit simplement Dumbledore.

-Non, répliqua James. Je ne parlais pas d'eux.

-Alors de qui ?

-Des démons. Nous sommes aussi ignorant que les moldus, reniflement de Gratten, et ils y a beaucoup de choses que nous ne connaissons pas. Vous savez, à l'Halloween, les personnes qui sont apparurent, et bien c'était des démons. Ils sont de grands pouvoirs, encore plus que nous.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce mais il fut brisé par le rôdeur.

-Comment tu s'es tout ça toi ?

-Euh… Peter nous en avait parlé.

-Peter ? Comment a-t-il su ça ?

-Il y a une bibliothèque à Poudlard. Il nous a dit qu'il avait prit ça dans des livres.

-Impossible. Aucun livre à Poudlard ne parle de cela !

-Je vais lui demander alors mais qu'est-ce qu'un être des ténèbres ?

Mme. Pomfresh avait fini de lui enlever la flèche. Cependant, Harry commençait à transpirer et sa respiration était sifflante.

-Un être des ténèbres est un démon qui tue les êtres de lumière. Leurs flèches sont empoissonnées et seul un autre être de lumière peut les guérir.

-Donc, vous êtes un être de lumière !

-On peut dire ça mais pour l'instant, il faudrait que j'appelle Léo.

-Léo ?

-Léo ! LÉO !

Soudain, un homme apparut dans une lumière bleue. (Enfin pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas allez sur image et taper : paige01.jpg ensuite cela devrais être la 8ème image) L'homme était vêtu d'une robe dorée et on ne voyait pas son visage qui était dissimulé par un capuchon de la même couleur. Il l'enleva laissant voir un jeune homme dans la trentaine aux cheveux court bruns. (Pour le voir taper sur google : Léo Wyatt)

-James ! Tu as connu Piper et Wyatt, mon neveu maintenant laisse-moi te présenter : Léo Wyatt, le père de mon neveu et le mari de Piper.

-Harry ? Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? Je crois que tu m'en voulais ?

-Je t'en veux toujours mais si tu n'as pas remarqué, je suis blessé.

Le dit Léo s'approcha et demanda :

-Qui t'a fait ça ?

-Un être des ténèbres ! Maintenant, peux-tu me soigner ?

Il s'approcha d'Harry et tendit les mains au-dessus de sa blessure. Une lumière dorée les entoura et la blessure guérit immédiatement. Rien ne laissait paraît qu'il avait été mortellement blesser.

-Merci beaucoup Maître Fondateur.

-Harry ! Tu s'es bien que je ne pouvais pas refuser !

-Tu avais une famille Léo. Tu les as abandonné.

-Je dois y aller. Il m'appelle.

Puis il disparut comme il était apparu.

-Maître Fondateur ?

-Laissez tomber. C'est juste qu'il a abandonné sa famille pour faire parti du plus haut et le plus stupide rang des anges. Ils croient tout savoir mais ils ne sont pas foutus de nous donner des réponses et ils nous laissent faire leur job à leur place. Sauver le monde ! Ouais, tu parles ! Ils pourraient très bien le faire eux même, mais non ! Il faut que cela soit nous !

-Vous avez déjà été dans une guerre n'est-ce pas ? coupa Dumbledore.

-Vous croyez qu'on ait dans quoi en ce moment avec Voldemort? Qu'on joue au jeu du chat et la souris ? Bien sûr que j'ai participer à une guerre !

-Non je parle dans le passé !

Justement, je suis dans le passé

-Oui.

-Avec les loups-garous et les vampires ?

-…….Oui.

-Avez-vous été réduit à l'esclavage ou avez-vous été battu quand vous étiez jeune ? Et ne me mentez pas !

Harry ne répondit pas. Comment parlez de cela. Surtout devant son grand-père. Il ne lui avait dit juste qu'il avait grandit dans la famille de sa mère et ensuite, il lui avait raconté ses années à Poudlard. Mais il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait été traité comme un elfe de maison. Lorsqu'il vit le regard de son grand-père, il répondit d'un ton neutre :

-Non professeur. Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?

Le directeur le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes. Il essayait de pénétrer dans son esprit mais Harry l'avait fermé.

-Ne me mentez pas.

Harry pâlit. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ?

-Je ne vous mens pas. Pourquoi dites-vous que je mens ?

-Car, après l'agression de Miss Evans, vous avez dit au professeur Gratten que, personne ne méritait cela et que vous étiez un des mieux placer pour le savoir. Cependant, il y a une phrase qui me laisse perplexe. C'est lorsque vous avez dit qu'il comprendrait pourquoi Tom a peur de vous. Je dois dire que je me pose des questions. Vous connaissez le nom de Tom mais vous dites aussi, qu'il a peur de vous. On dit que je suis le seul qu'il craint mais maintenant, cela veut dire que nous sommes deux. Deux obstacles pour ses plans et en plus, au même endroit. Je dois dire que les dégâts que vous avez faits dans le parc de Poudlard lors de l'attaque m'ont laissé stupéfait surtout que vous n'avez que dix-sept ans. Je n'étais pas le plus puissant sorcier du monde pour rien M. Spirit.

Dire que James était stupéfait était un euphémisme. Il venait d'apprendre des choses qu'il ne devait jamais savoir, ça, il en était certain.

-Je crois qu'on va vous laissez car demain, vous avez cours, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui pro… Albus.

-Bien.

Puis ils partirent de l'infirmerie.Il était près de onze heure. La fête devait être fini à cette heure. Cependant, James pu entendre murmurer son père à Harry:

-Toi et moi… y faut qu'on parle !

Cela laissa perplexe James qui se demandait pourquoi il voulait lui parler et pourquoi il semblait assez menaçant et inquiet. James se dépêcha d'aller raconter les informations qu'il avait entendues au reste des maraudeurs. Il cria presque le mot de passe qui permettait d'accéder à la salle commune maintenant déserte mais on pouvait voir qu'une fête s'était déroulé il y a peu de temps. Sirius et Remus jouait aux échecs, Peter les regardait et les filles parlaient.

-Harry est le plus puissant que Dumbledore lui-même ! s'écria James.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui puis, contre toute attente, Sirius éclata de rire.

-À Corn ! Tu m'épateras toujours ! Franchement ! Harry plus fort que Dumbledore ! AH AH AH AH !

-James, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Car c'est Dumbledore qui l'a dit lui-même. C'est Harry qui s'est fait touché par la flèche que l'être de ténèbres à envoyer pour le tuer et…

-Minute minute ! coupa Peter. Un être des ténèbres ! Pourquoi voudrait-il tuer Harry ? Il faut être un être de lumière pour ça !

-Tu viens de répondre à ta question Peter.

-C'EST UN ÊTRE DE LUMIÈRE !

-C'est quoi un être de lumière ? murmura Sirius.

-C'est une personne qui ont des pouvoirs de guérison et ils sont immortelles. Ce sont des anges. On ne peut pas les tuer sauf les êtres de ténèbres qui les tuent avec une arbalète et une flèche empoissonnée. Seul un autre ange peut le sauver.

-Oui et Harry c'est fait guérir par un… fondateur je crois.

-Un… un… un… fondateur !

-Euh… oui mais il ne les aime pas vraiment.

-Il ne les aime pas ! Mais c'est le plus haut rang des anges !

-Peut-être mais lui il dit qu'ils font parti du plus haut et le plus stupide rang des anges.

-Il est fou.

-Tu y en parleras et vous savez quoi ? poursuivit James en changeant de sujet. Harry a soit été réduit à l'esclavage ou été battu dans sa jeunesse !

-Tu rigoles, s'horrifia Mélanie.

-Non et d'après se que j'en ai déduis, Voldemort aurait peur de lui aussi.

-T'es sur que t'a pas rêver ! Tu sais, la pluie était froide et elle t'a peut-être gelé le cerveau.

-Non Sirius ! Je vous dis que c'est vrai. La preuve. Dumbledore l'a félicité pour se qu'il a fait durant l'attaque de l'école !

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à part protéger les élèves ? soupira Sirius.

-Tu sais le déluge que Voldemort a fait ?

-C'est quoi le rapport James ? rugit Gabrielle.

-É bien se n'est pas Voldemort qui a fait ça…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspense.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas possible. C'est Harry ? s'étonna Remus.

-Oui ! Et je crois que mon père est au courant de son passé mais il semblait en colère lorsqu'il a apprit qu'il été battu ou réduit à l'esclavage. Je crois qu'il lui avait omis se détaille.

-Donc, il est vampire, loup-garou, ange, est plus puissant que Dumbledore, fais peur à Voldemort, n'a pas eu une enfance très joyeuse, ton père est très proche de lui et en sais plus que Dumbledore lui-même, il est sexy, peut attirer n'importe quelle créature et il est le meilleure professeur de défense contre les force du mal que l'on n'est jamais eu. Si il jouerait au quidditch, ce serait l'homme parfait !

-Ouais c'est vrai que dit comme ça…

-T'inquiète pas mon Sirichou, tu resteras celui que je préfère.

-C'est vrai Gaby !

-Mais oui !

-Et si on allait dormir, proposa Peter.

-Une minute ? Peter comment tu sais toutes ces informations ? demanda James.

-Je t'ai déjà réponds.

-Il n'y a aucun livre qui traite de ces sujets à la bibliothèque de l'école. C'est Harry qui me l'a dit.

-D'accord. En fait, se sont des livres que mon grand-père m'a légué. J'ignore pourquoi mais je les ai feuilleté. Il y a plein de sujet intéressants. C'est fou. Il paraît qu'il est très précieux.

Tous acquiescèrent puis montèrent dormir.

Le lendemain, les maraudeurs et les filles descendirent déjeuner ensemble. Alors qu'ils s'installaient à la table, Harry entra en coup de vent dans la grande salle et se dirigea vers sa table. Il ne s'était même pas assit qu'il avait déjà une tasse de café en main et il la bu d'une traite. Il s'assit et recommença le même manège. Quelques minutes plus tard, le père de James entra et se dirigea vers la table cependant, sous le regard surprit de tout le monde, il s'assit à la place de Robert Detberbas l'auror avec les quatrièmes années. Sa place était au bout de la table. D'habitude, il s'assoyait toujours avec Harry mais aujourd'hui, ils ne s'accordèrent pas un regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre ton père et Harry ? questionna Sirius.

-Je n'en sais rien mais ils semblent de mauvaise humeur.

David se versa une tasse de café puis la bu d'une traite. (A croire ke c de famille) Au bout de dix cafés pour Harry et cinq pour David, l'auror se leva, se tourna vers Harry et commença à crier :

-POURQUOI TU M'AS RIEN DIT !

Le concerné fit de même et parla (cria plutôt) sur le même ton que son grand-père.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU VOULAIS QUE JE TE DISES ! TU SAIS LA MÊME HISTOIRE QUE MES AMIS SAVAIENT.

-MAIS J'AURAIS DÛ ÊTRE AU COURANT !

-POURQUOI ? C'EST DU PASSÉ ÇA ! JE M'EN FOUS COMPLÈTEMENT.

-MAIS PAS MOI ! TU AURAIS DÛ ME LE DIRE ! TU AURAIS DÛ ME DIRE QU'ILS T'AVAIENT BATTU ET QU'ILS TE PRENNAIENT JUSTE POUR UN CHIEN ! ET ENCORE !

-JE M'EN FICHE COMPLÈTEMENT ! C'EST DU PASSÉ ! N'ESSAYE PAS D'ÊTRE CELUI QUE TU VOUDRAIS ÊTRE DAVID CAR TU NE LE SAURAS JAMAIS AVEC MOI !

Un silence mort s'installa. David tremblait légèrement. On pouvait entendre une mouche voler. Harry détourna la tête puis partit de la salle sous le regard surprit de presque tous les personnes présentent. Les cours commençaient dans quelques minutes. Les élèves ne parlaient plus que de la dispute et de l'information qui avait été dévoilé. Ils n'en revenaient toujours pas. Harry, LEUR Harry, (bon jy va un peu fort là tk… je reprends) Harry, LE Harry (bon on dirait ki est célèbre minute là on reprend) Harry ! LEUR professeur Harry s'était déjà fait battre ! (bon là sa plus dalure !) C'était impossible. C'était encore les septièmes années gryffondors et serpentards qui l'avaient en cours. Ils savaient qu'ils devraient se tenir à carreaux aujourd'hui. Ils s'assirent à leur place. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry entra en claquant la porte avec force. On pouvait entendre une mouche voler.

-Bon aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre le sortilège pour maîtriser les éléments. Au début, vous allez prendre un élément puis vous essayerez de le contrôler ensuite essayer d'en rassembler deux ensemble puis lorsque vous avez réussit, réunissez trois éléments ainsi de suite. Nous allons essayer avec l'eau. Il est assez facile. Concentrez-vous cet élément. Visualisez-le et sentez-le ensuite dites- « _elementam jaracara »_ Lorsque vous pourrez faire cela, essayez sans parler.

Le cours se passa normalement sauf que Harry faisait de gros effort pour ne pas exploser. Cependant, ce la ne dura pas si longtemps que ça. Un halo de lumière que James avait déjà vu, arriva. Toute la classe arrêta de bouger et regardèrent- ou dévorèrent pour les filles- (TOUCHER PAS À LUI OU SINON JE VOUS TUE !) le nouveau venu. Il était un peu plus grand que Harry, il avait de magnifiques yeux verts, les cheveux bruns court, assez muscler (bave) et semblait pas plus jeune que Harry. (Voir google/image : chris perry (charmed))Les yeux de Harry devinrent vert forêt. Lorsqu'il le vit, il s'écria d'une voix hargneuse :

-Chris ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Je voulais te donner quelque chose que le SG-1 ont oublié de te donner et t'avertir de autre chose.

-Vraiment ? D'accord, alors qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire ? Que Phoebe, Piper ou Paige ont des problèmes car tu l'es à entraîner quelque part dans je ne sais quoi ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas nous dire la vérité Chris !

-Je ne peux rien dire Harry ! Ça risquerait de changer le futur ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es venu ?

-Oui mais…

-Non pas de mais ! Chris pourquoi il faut toujours que tu nous cache tout ?

-C'est que je n'es pas le droit !

-Je m'en fiche ! Je veux savoir ! On m'a trop mis dans l'ignorance.

-Ça je sais, murmura Chris. Écoute, les filles doivent retourner dans… d'où elles viennent.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Elles doivent allez là-bas mais on va tout de même pouvoir communiquer et se déplacer malgré la distance qui nous sépare.

-D'accord. Mais cela ne change rien. Pourquoi tu ne veux rien dire ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

-Si ça me regarde ! Tu crois tout savoir Perry et cela va te mener à ta perte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as enseigner aujourd'hui ? Ah ! « _elementam jaracara ». _Le sortilège des éléments.Très bon et puissant sortilège.

-Ne change pas de sujet ! Je n'en… pardon ! Comment tu connais ça toi ? Tu ne peux pas utiliser nos formules magiques puissent qu'elles doivent être accomplit par un sorcier comme nous.

-Tu compte les entraîner comment ?

Chris désigna les élèves de la tête mais son regard se porta sur un jeune homme presque identique à Harry. Son père !

-Les entraînés comme ont m'a entraîné ou presque. Je veux leur apprendre à se battre avec toute la chance de leur côté. Sortilèges compliqués, combat à l'épée, réflexe développer, karaté.

-D'accord mais d'après se qu'on m'a raconté sur cette école…

-Raconté sur cette école ! Et comment as-tu pu en entendre parler ?

-Les sorciers ici, croient que les moldus ne sont que des moins que rien, continua l'être de lumière ignorant la question de Harry. Alors je te propose quelque chose. Un duel.

-Un duel !

-Oui, juste toi et moi. Perry VS Spirit Perry VS Potter

-Je suis d'accord. Mais pas de magie, seulement nos pouvoirs.

-Et le duel fini seulement lorsque l'un de nous abandonne.

-Je suis d'accord. C'est équitable.

Tout en disant cela, Harry mit sa baguette dans des tiroirs de son bureau.

-Bien.

Chris s'adressa aux élèves.

-Vous allez voir un combat à la loyale. Prêt ?

-C'est quand tu veux Chris.

Ils se placèrent un en face de l'autre. Les élèves s'impatientaient. Ils allaient avoir un aperçu de quoi il allait avoir leur en sortant de l'école. Le premier qui attaqua fut Chris qui fit un geste de la main pour l'envoyer contre le mur mais Harry le bloqua en faisant le même geste puis s'approcha de Chris pour lui donner un coup de pied qu'il arrêta avec ses mains. Ensuite cela dégénéra un peu. La vitesse des coups se fit plus vifs et plus rapides. Ils utilisaient les mêmes sortilèges. Soudain, alla plus grande surprise de Harry, Chris conjura la baguette de Harry qui vint dans sa main et lui lança le sort de désarmement mais le rôdeur l'évita et lui envoya un boule de feu. Toute règle mit en place s'envola en éclat. Harry appela Anduril de son mur car utiliser l'épée de Gryffondor ou de serpentard était trop risqué. Chris conjura lui aussi une épée qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Théoden, le roi du Rohan en Terre du Milieu. Harry attaqua. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent. Il devait se l'avouer, Chris était plus puissant et plus vif qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il utilisait des pouvoirs qu'Harry avait. Celui-ci parla dans la langue elfique pour lui lancer un sort mais surprise, le sort ne marcha pas, contrer par son adversaire. Depuis quand parlait-il elfique ! La cloche sonna mais aucun élève ne l'entendit, trop concentrer sur le combat qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Chris envoya une trompe d'eau sur Harry qui la fit exploser. Une mini tornade de feu et d'eau se forma alors que l'être de lumière souriait devant la mine choquer de son ennemi. La foudre fendit l'air et toucha Harry sur la main qui tenait son épée puis la tornade l'engloutit. Contrairement à se qu'il croyait, il ne se fit pas brûler.

-La cloche à sonner Harry. Il faut arrête notre combat mais je crois que j'ai gagné.

Il libéra Harry qui le regardait bizarrement.

-Où as-tu appris à maîtriser les éléments, les sortilèges et la baguette magique ou plutôt MA baguette.

-J'ai eu un bon professeur. Il était aussi mon meilleur ami.

-Il doit être très fort ton professeur.

Cette remarque fit sourire Chris.

-Quoi ?

-Non rien. C'est juste que je trouve ça drôle que tu dises ça.

-Alors tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu es venu ici ?

-C'est pour sauver Wyatt !

-Vous pouvez partir, grogna le professeur à ses élèves. Non je voulais parler de qui tu étais !

-Non.

-Pourquoi tu te méfies toujours de tout ?

-C'est mon ami qui m'as apprit tout se que je sais ! C'est lui qui me dit toujours de me méfier.

-Qu'est-ce que ses démons ont fait à Wyatt dans le futur ? Il est mort ? Il est mort à cause d'eux ?

-Non.

-Allez crache-le morceau Chris !

-C'EST WYATT LA CAUSE DE LA MORT DE MILLIER D'INNOCENTS !

Harry ne dit rien, attendant de comprendre cette révélation.

-Wyatt ? Non ce n'est pas possible !

-É bien si ! Il est devenu le plus puissant sorcier du monde. Le plus puissant et le plus mauvais aussi.

-Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas venu moi-même changer le futur ? Je l'aurais fait c'est certain !

-Moi aussi je suis sûr que tu l'aurais fait Harry.

-Alors pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait bon sang !

-C'est parce que… tu es mort.


	10. Piège

Après une grande absence involontaire DEY CHRIST ST-ESPRIT EST DE RETOUR!! Dzl oui oui c un nouveau chapitre mais il est po super long mais c normal parce que je ne voulais po kun punch vous sois révéler mais ne vous inquièter po lautre chapitre je lest commencé et il sera beaucoup plus et ak BEAUCOUP d'action. Si jai dix reviews (et + ) je mets le prochain chapitre la journée des dix et po le droit de mécrire deux fois la mm personne sinon c dla triche lol Dzl jé du tout recommencer mes fic pcq mon père à changé windows et jai tout perdu. Bon tk... je vais être gentille. Voulez-vous le titre du prochain chapitre? ...oui...non... ben je vais vous le dire... le titre c'est... LE DRAGONNIER!

-Quoi ?!

-Tu es mort.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était mort !

-Super ! Je suis mort ! Et de quoi ? De douleur ? D'un Avada Kedevra ?

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Comment Voldemort m'a tué ?

-Il ne t'a pas tué ! C'est toi qui l'as détruit.

-Quoi ?! Mais… je suis mort donc Tom m'a tué.

Chris le regarda dans les yeux puis soupira.

-C'est Wyatt qui t'a tué.

-…Wyatt ?! Mon neveu ?!

-Oui, c'est lui.

-Mais… pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu étais dans son chemin.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Dans son chemin ?!

-Oui, tu voulais l'empêcher de tuer des innocents alors il t'a supprimé.

Le sorcier se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Comment s'es-tu tout ça et qui t'a appris à te défendre comme ça ?

-Je le sais s'est tout et s'est quelqu'un qui m'a apprit tout ça.

Harry le regarda avec colère.

-Chris…

-C'est toi.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-… Moi ?!

-Oui.

-Mais comment ou plutôt pourquoi ?

-Tu disais que j'allais être aussi fort que toi et mon frère.

-Ton frère ?! Qui est ton frère ?

-………………………………..Wyatt.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Dire que Harry était bouche bée était un euphémisme.

-Tu es le fils de Piper et de Léo ?!

-Est-ce que s'ai moi ou tu as beaucoup de questions ?

-Chris…

-Oui je suis le fils de Piper.

-Et Léo.

-Mouais.

-Wow ! Quel enthousiasme ! Minute, cela veut dire que tu es mon neveu !

L'être de lumière acquiesça Soudain, Harry se rappelle tout se qu'il avait dit et fait à Chris, son propre neveu. En voyant, le tête de son parrain, il éclata de rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ryry. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as toujours été méfiant et avec raison. En plus, je suis content d'avoir pu voir et ressentir ce que tes ennemis ressentent.

-J'ai une question. Pourquoi est-ce que tu détestes ton père ?

-Pourquoi c'est lui le sujet de la conversation ?

-Pourquoi cela te dérange de répondre à ma question ?

-Ce n'es pas lui l'élément essentiel.

Devant le regard d'Harry, Chris s'assit sur une des tables en soupirant. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux puis les releva.

-Il nous a abandonné. Il était toujours là pour maman, Wyatt, pour tout le monde ! Mais moi je n'existais pas.

Harry se senti mal d'avoir poser cette question.

-Désoler.

-Ne t'excuse pas ! Tu as été le contraire de mon père. Tu t'es occupé de moi lorsque…enfin, tu t'es occupé de moi. Tu m'as tout appris se que tu savais. Sur toutes les sortes de magie, toutes les sortes de créatures, les langues. Et grâce à toi… je suis devenu quelqu'un de bien et de puissant mais pas à la hauteur de Wyatt. Il y a des choses dont j'ignore l'existence et que tu voulais m'apprendre mais Wyatt t'a tué avant. Lorsque j'était petit, tu me rac…

On cogna à la porte. Harry se tourna vers celle-ci et dit :

-Je suis occupé. Revenez plus tard.

Une voix passa au travers de la porte en bois.

-Harry S.T.P. je veux te parler.

C'était son grand-père. D'un mouvement de baguette, il ouvrit la porte, laissant le passage au sorcier. Celui-ci entra et Harry fit signe à son neveu de continuer.

-Quand j'étais petit, tu me racontais tes années à Poudlard et d'autres aventures mais tu me le racontais comme si s'étais moi qui les vivais. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai su que tu n'avais rien inventé et que tu avais tout vécu. Après, je t'ai encore plus admirer qu'avant.

Harry sourit. Il était content 'avoir été présent pour son neveu.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Ils se retournèrent et vit David. Ils l'avaient complètement oubliés.

-Ah David. Excuse-nous. Chris voici mon grand-père, David. David, voici Christopher Perry Halliwell, mon neveu.

Son grand-père le regarda bizarrement.

-Ton neveu ?!

Il acquiesça.

-Ravit de vous rencontrer monsieur.

Chris et David se serrèrent la main.

-Moi de même mais je ne comprends pas vraiment.

-C'est simple. Chris est venu du futur pour sauver son frère, autrement dis mon autre neveu, du mal.

-Du futur ?! Comme toi.

-Oui mais d'environ quarante ans plus tard pour toi.

-Quarante ans. Est-ce que tu es né ? Enfin, je veux…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je comprends et non, je ne suis pas né. Pas encore. Oh et Harry. Le SG-1 voulait te donner ceci.

Il lui tendit un paquet. C'était un livre avec des runes assez compliquer.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Le livre des Anciens. Il aimerait que le traduise car Daniel est un peu occupé donc ils ont penser à toi.

-Que c'est gentil de leur part.

Il mit le livre dans son bureau et le barra. Ensuite, il se tourna vers les deux autres.

-On va manger ? proposa-il.

Chris lui dit qu'il devait retourner auprès des filles mais qu'il viendrait lui rendre visite. C'est ainsi qu'il s'éclipsa pendant que David s'excusait pour son comportement vis-à-vis de lui ce matin puis ils partirent déjeuner.

Les maraudeurs et les filles venaient de sortir de la salle de classe.

-J'ai hâte d'être à la fin de l'année ! n'arrêtait pas de dire Sirius.

-Je dois avouer que s'était assez impressionnant, dit Allisia. Mais cela m'étonne que ce Chris ait réussit à le battre.

-Ouais mais il a utilisé la baguette de Harry et donc se n'était pas légal, défendit Cassandre.

-C'est vrai. Je me demande pourquoi Harry le hait autant, réfléchit Remus.

-En tout cas, c'est un être de lumière ça c'est sûr mais je crois qu'il ne l'est qu'à moitié et qu'il est aussi mi-sorcier.

-Vraiment Peter, tu m'épates, dit James. Tu as vraiment changé et cela fait du bien.

-Merci James. Tout ça c'est grâce à Harry. Il m'a aidé à prendre confiance en moi.

-Vous savez, commença Lily, je crois que Harry nous connaît beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laisse croire. Même je crois qu'il connaît plus les maraudeurs et moi que Allisia, Cassandre et Serty. Sans vouloir vous offensez.

-T'inquiète Lily, répondit Serty. Ce n'est pas grave. Moi aussi je l'ai remarqué. Et je me suis rendu conte de quelque chose. Depuis l'attaque à Poudlard, nous n'entendons plus parler de Voldemort. Donc, il n'est pas aussi puissant que tout le monde le croit. Il y a des dangers beaucoup plus dangereux mais personne ne semble en avoir conscience. Sauf Harry. Tout se passe autour de lui. Il n'est pas aussi puissant que l'on pense car des créatures bien plus dangereuses commence à se réveiller. Je crois que c'est surtout de ça que Harry veut nous préparer.

-Bon résonnement Serty, le félicita James. Tu as parfaitement raison. Il y a autre chose qui se trame mais que ni la communauté sorcière ni la communauté moldu ne sait…

-Détrompe-toi James.

Ils étaient rendus dans le Grande Salle. Ils s'assirent puis demandèrent plus d'explication à Cassandre.

-Durant l'attaque, j'ai été blessé au bras. Une jeune femme était là et s'occupait des élèves avec Mme Pomfresh.

-Et alors ? demanda Sirius.

-Elle n'utilisait pas de magie mais des outils dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence. En fait, d'après se que je sais, elle était amie avec Harry.

-Et ?

-Donc… s'était une moldue !

Les autres la regardèrent comme si elle était folle.

-Une moldue ?! Mais c'est impossible ! Tu délires Cassy !

-Je vous dis que non. Elle était une moldue mais elle m'a soigné sans magie et même très bien. Les autres n'étaient pas des sorciers, c'étaient aussi des moldus et tout laisse à penser que… qu'ils sont au courant de se qui se trame.

-Minute minute ! Tu es entrain de nous dire que nous, les sorciers, ne sommes pas au courant de quelque chose de capital qui se prépare dans le monde.

-Les nouvelles de la Gazette sont normales. Toujours Voldemort et Voldemort, grommela Sirius.

-Oui justement. Quelque chose encore pire se prépare. Peut-être même que cela à un rapport avec Voldemort. C'est peut être une nouvelle arme ou de nouveaux alliés qui veulent l'aider pour prendre le pouvoir. Et rien ne pourra l'arrêter.

James réfléchissait. Soudain, il vit entrer Harry et son père. Tout semblait s'être arranger entre eux.

-Oui. Quelqu'un le peux.

La troupe se tourna vers James.

-Cet ordre qui vient de se créer. Le signe qui est apparut à l'attaque de Pré-au- lard et à Poudlard et je suis prêt à parier que… Harry en fait parti.

Il tourna la tête vers eux.

-Mais n'oubliez qu'il est fort mais pas invincible. Il peut sembler le croire mais il ne l'est pas.

James regarda Harry s'installer à la table.

-Je sais Sirius. Je sais.

L'hiver s'installait peu à peu. Un chien noir et un loup couraient côte à côte. Ils faisaient une course. Un cerf avec un rat sur ses bois les dépassa. Le loup allongea ses foulées. Alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus du cerf, quelque chose de noire le dépassa. Le cerf courait à travers les troncs d'arbres pour ne pas être rattrapé par le loup et le chien. Soudain, quelque chose le dépassa. L'animal s'arrêta près d'un cours d'eau et regarda autour de lui. Tout à coup, sans prévenir, le loup sauta sur le cerf, suivi du chien. Ils s'amusèrent à se battre. Un couinement se fit entendre. Sirius, car le chien était bien Sirius, failli écrasé le rat, qui était Peter. Remus, le loup-garou, sauta sur Sirius pour se battre. Les deux s'amusait follement alors que James, le cerf, regardait partout autour de lui. Si se n'était Sirius ou Remus qui l'avait dépassait alors qu'est-ce que s'était ? Soudain, comme pour répondre à sa question, un grognement retendit derrière lui. Il se retourna et un roche, il vit un gros chat noir. Celui-ci sauta de son perchoir pour se tenir devant le cerf. Le chien et le loup arrêtèrent tout mouvement et regardèrent le nouvel arrivant. La panthère tourna ses yeux verts vers eux. Il se redressa, le dos droit et les pattes allongés, puis se coucha par terre. Le loup marcha vers lui puis le renifla. Le chat se laissa faire puis sans prévenir, il attaqua. Le loup surprit tomba à la renverse pendant que la panthère le mordait à la patte sans toutefois lui faire mal. Ce fut le début d'une nouvelle amitié. Ils firent des courses phénoménales. Ils battirent jusqu'à se que l'aube arrive. Ils ramenèrent Remus à la cabane hurlante puis partirent à leur dortoir, laissant la panthère qui repartait vers la forêt. Cependant, ils ne virent pas l'animal les suivre puis prendre un autre couloir pour arriver devant le portrait d'un chien et d'un cerf jouer à la pleine lune. Le portrait pivota puis les yeux de l'animal devinrent jaune puis bleu clair. Un corps sur le sofa se leva, ses yeux étaient jaunes eux aussi puis redevint vert émeraudes.

-Merci Phantôme.

James, Sirius et Peter se réveillèrent. Chacun alla prendre sa douche, complètement endormit. James lui cherchait encore ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet. Soudain, se main entra en contact avec un flacon. Àcôté se trouvait ses lunettes. Il les prit et les mit sur son nez puis prit le flacon entre ses mains. Un mot était griffonné dessus.

_Prenez-la. Elle vous fera du bien._

Le liquide était rose comme un bonbon thé des bois. (dzl c ke je suis entrain den manger. Pour ceux ki ne savent po c koi c des pepperman rose.)

-Les gars, dit-il alors que Sirius sortait de la salle de bain.

-Quoi Corn ?

-Avez-vous un flacon sur votre table ?

Les deux autres regardèrent.

-Oui. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je n'en sais rien Peter.

James enleva le bouchon puis l'avala

-JAMES ! crièrent Peter et Sirius.

Quelques secondes plus tard, James se sentit réveillé et en forme comme s'il avait dormit toute la nuit alors qu'en fait, il avait dormit seulement deux heures.

-Les gars ! Je… j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormit toute la nuit. Je ne suis même pas fatiguer.

Queudver et Patmol prirent leur flacon et l'avalèrent. Ils ressentirent la même chose que James.

-Comment cette potion est arrivée ici ?

-Je n'en sais rien mais nous devons nous grouiller si nous voulons manger, dit Peter en regardant sa montre.

-Tu as toujours faim Peter mais je ne suis pas contre.

James alla se laver puis ils descendirent prêt pour une nouvelle journée. Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, James se précipita vers Lily. Il l'embrassa doucement avant de s'assirent à ses côté, suivi de Peter et Sirius.

-Vous semblez de bonne humeur.

-Oui ma puce. Je suis de bonne humeur. Le seul ombre dans le tableau c'est que Remus à du partir voir sa grand-mère. J'espère qu'elle va bien.

-Oh non c'est vrai, on commence en potion avec les serpentards.

-Ouais. Est-ce qu'on a DCFM ?

-Non.

-Merde !

-C'est le fun ! Moi je n'aurais pas à les supporter, répondit Peter en prenant un toast. J'ai recalé.

-On sait Queudver ! Tu nous le dis à chaque fois que l'on a les serpentards en potion. Zut ! On ferait bien de se grouiller. Allez à tantôt Peter. Toute la bande se leva et partit vers les cachots pendant que Peter partait à la bibliothèque. Il s'installa dans un coin, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et sortit un livre brun assez épais de son sac. Sur la couverture, il y avait un Triqueta. Il l'ouvrit. La page traitait un alchimiste nommé Gammil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Peter sursauta. Il leva la tête et vit Harry le regarda.

-Ah rien.

-Je peux m'asseoir.

-Euh… oui oui.

Harry s'assit et regarda le livre.

-Gammil… un alchimiste d'après se que je sais. Il transformait les jeunes sorcières en poupée de cire. Il les attirait grâce à sa beauté mais une sorcière l'a rendu très laid mais elle ne savait qu'il était un alchimiste. Il a créé un jeune homme pour assurer sa collection de poupée. Il y a un formule pour le vaincre dans se livre ?

-Non.

Harry fit apparaître une plume et de l'encre et lui tendit :

-Alors écrit là.

_Esprit étroit_

_Démon sans pitié_

_Que le mal que tu as causé_

_Te fasse souffrir et périr à ton tour _

-Il y a une formule pour le vaincre ?!demanda Peter après l'avoir écrit en bas du paragraphe.

-Oui

-Je l'ignorais. Ce livre est une vraie mine d'or. J'ignorais qu'il y avait d'autres mondes et d'autres sortes magies. Des choses plus puissantes que nos sortilèges.

Harry tourna le livre pour voir la couverture. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit le Triqueta. Peter du remarquer son regard car il demanda :

-C'est le même symbole que vous avez au fond de votre classe. Que signifie-t-il ?

-C'est la figure magique qui symbolise le Pouvoir des Trois. A elle seule, elle résume toute l'histoire des soeurs Halliwell et la teneur de leur union. Chaque branche représente une soeur et le cercle, le lien indéfectible qui les lie. La Triqueta représente l'armoirie de la famille Halliwell car tu la retrouveras sur tous les objets magiques de la maison, du Livre des Ombres au chat qui la porte en collier. Ce symbole est également appelé "Noeud de la Trinité".

-Les sœurs Halliwell ?

-Oui. Ce sont les plus puissantes sorcières de la magie Wicca. Tu en a déjà rencontré deux.

-Non.

-Si. Tu sais la femme qui est venu me porter mon neveu. C'est l'aîné de trois sœur Piper Halliwell et Phoebe, tu l'as vu après l'attaque de Pré-au-lard.

-C'était les sœurs Halliwell. Et la troisième ?

-Paige Matthews, elle n'est pas venue encore à Poudlard.

-Matthews ?! Ce n'est pas Halliwell ?

-C'est leur demi-sœur.

-Mais je croyais que c'était trois sœurs.

-Prue est morte il y a quelques années. Elle été tué par un démon.

-Oh. Désoler je ne savais pas, je…

-Ne t'excuse pas.

-Vous… vous pouvez me parler d'elle ?

Harry était prit de cours.

-Euh… d'accord mais j'aimerais te demander quelque chose.

-Allez-y.

-Qui t'a donné se livre ?

-Oh ! C'est mon grand-père qui me l'a légué mais je ne le connais pas. Il est mort cela fait longtemps.

-Est-ce que tu connais son nom ?

-Oui ma mère me l'a dit. Il s'appelait Gidéon. Un nom assez bizarre mais je sais qu'il n'est pas venu à Poudlard car c'est ma grand-mère qui est venu ici. Je croyais qu'il était un moldu. J'aurais aimé le rencontrer. Harry ? Ça va ?

Le concerné ne répondit pas. Gidéon ?! Pas le Gidéon ! Pas Gidéon le fondateur ! Pas le mentor de Léo! Le directeur de l'école de magie!

-Euh… oui oui ça va !

-Je venais de penser à quelque chose.

Soudain, la cloche sonna.

-Oh non. Je dois y aller.

Peter sourit. Il ramassa son livre, le mit dans son sac et partit vers la sortie.

-À tout à l'heure Harry.

-À tout à l'heure.

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus en vu, Harry murmura pour lui-même :

-Le futur a changé.

Les maraudeurs étaient assit à leur table et regardait la table des serpentards avec insistance. Soudain, on entendit plusieurs PLOP. Tous les élèves venaient de faire place à des poulets. Les trois autres tables éclatèrent de rire.

-Ouais James. Ta formule marche ! dit Sirius qui se tenait à Allisia pour ne pas tomber du banc.

-Ouais elle été très réussit.

-Merci ! Merci !

-Cela faisait longtemps que les maraudeurs n'avaient pas fait de blagues.

James donnait une claque dans le dos de la personne qui venait de parler et de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-T'a raison Harry ! Harry ?!

Tout ceux autour braquèrent leurs yeux sur le nouvel arrivant.

-Qu'est-ce qu tu fais ici ?

-Ben si tu veux que je m'en aille, dit Harry en se levant.

-NON ! Euh… non non reste.

-D'accord.

Et il se rassit.

-Alors les cours ?

-Ennuyant. J'ai hâte d'être à ton cours.

-J'espère pour toi que non.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Vous allez voir.

Puis il se leva et partit.

-Vous avez saisi ? demanda Sirius.

-Cela veut dire que tu ferais mieux de dormir, répondit Cassandre.

Elle n'eut qu'un grognement en guise de réponse.

-On ferait bien d'y aller car le cours de Harry commence bientôt, fit remarquer Lily.

Toute la petite troupe prit le même chemin que Harry il n'y avait que quelques minutes. Arrivé devant la classe, ils attendirent. Peu après, les autres élèves arrivèrent. Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes mais Harry n'ouvrait pas la porte. Remus eut un pressentiment qu'il partagea avec les autres.

-Voyons Mumus ! Nous sommes Poudlard et Harry est un professeur. Il est capable de se défendre et on l'a déjà vu.

Après une dizaine de minute, Lily frappa.

-Harry ! Harry ! Ouvre-nous ! Nous avons cours avec toi tu te souviens ?

Pas de réponse.

-Mais pourquoi il ne répond pas ? demanda un élève.

Remus lui approcha de la porte. Il toucha la poignée, la tourna puis entra. À peine rentré qu'il cria :

-Quelqu'un allez chercher Dumbledore vite !

Un élève partit vers le bureau du directeur sans trop savoir raconter.

-Mumus qu'est- qu'il se passe ? demanda James vraiment inquiet.

Le soi-disant Mumus ne dit rien mais ouvrit la porte. Les tables et les chaises avaient été saccagés et réduit en miette. Un féroce combat avait eu lieu. Tout été sans dessus dessous.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je n'ai pas mais cela n'a pas duré très longtemps car nous sommes partit à peine quelques minutes après lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tous les élèves présents se retournèrent vers la professeur McGonagall. Lorsqu'elle vit la salle, elle eut un mouvement de recule.

-Quelqu'un aller chercher le directeur.

-Inutile Minerva, je suis là.

Dumbledore examina les lieux. David arriva en courant.

-Qui a-t-il ?

Le directeur leva les yeux vers lui et dit :

-Harry a disparut.


	11. Le dragonnier

Qu'il faisait froid et il avait un mal de chien. Le sol était dur et gelé. Soudain, il entendit des pas au loin. Il ne pouvait lever la tête car il avait mal. Il se sentait faible et il avait l'impression de tourner. Les pas se rapprochaient. Une porte de fer grinça à côté de lui et quelqu'un s'avança. Face contre terre, Harry ne pouvait pas se retourner. La personne parla mais le jeune homme n'entendait rien trop occupé à essayer de calmer la douleur de son corps. Il sentit une aiguille rentrer férocement dans le bras, lui injecter quelque chose puis se retirer. L'inconnu se releva puis partit laissant Harry seul dans le cachot.

-Disparu ? Comment ça disparu ?

-David calmez-vous !

-C'est vous qui me dites de me calmer ! Comment cela se fait-il qu'il ait disparu ?

-Nous n'en savons rien.

David sembla réfléchir et dit :

-Je ne connais qu'une personne qui connaît vraiment Harry et c'est Chris.

-Chris ?

-Chris ! Je me sens idiot de crier à du vide. Chris !

-Pourtant on le fait souvent.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir un même jeune homme qui s'était battu avec Harry.

-Chris, Harry a disparu !

L'être de lumière le considéra un instant puis demanda :

-Comment ?

-Nous l'ignorons. J'aimerais que tu nous aides.

Chris rentra dans la classe. Tout avait été saccagé. Il essaya d'avoir une prémonition mais il contrôlait très mal ce pouvoir contrairement à Phoebe. Il touchait les objets les un après les autres mais rien. La plupart des élèves le regardèrent comme s'il été fou.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il est fou ou quoi, murmura un élève.

Peter agacer s'écria :

-Mais non ! Il essaye d'avoir une prémonition, idiot !

James, Remus et Sirius s'étaient tournés vers Peter. C'était tellement bizarre. Lui qui ne disait rien sur les autres, maintenant il disait se qu'il pensait. James avait l'impression qu'il ne s'habituerait jamais. Un objet attira l'attention de Chris. Non en fait deux objets. Le premier était une sorte de seringue. Il la prit et l'examina. Il murmura un « Merde » puis partit quelque pas plus loin. À ses pieds, un morceau de bois traînait sur le sol. Il le ramassa. C'était la baguette de Harry. Chris se retourna vers les professeurs.

-Il est en danger de mort. C'est Voldemort qui l'a enlevé. Il ne pourra pas se défendre sans sa baguette et ses pouvoirs.

-Pourquoi ?

Il montra la baguette puis la seringue.

-Britos in Posteragas.

Bien des élèves ne comprirent pas mais le directeur et les professeurs savaient se que cela signifiait. Chris murmura mais tous purent l'entendre.

-Ses pouvoirs sont bridés.

Harry reprenait peu à peu conscience. Il avait un gros mal de tête. Il se releva lentement. Il était dans un cachot assez sombre. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir à sa gauche. Son cœur accéléra lorsqu'il vit Voldemort. Il essaya de l'envoyer valser plus loin mais rien ne fonctionnait. En le voyant, le mage noir éclata de rire.

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser avec tes pouvoirs ?! Je ne me ferai pas prendre une nouvelle fois. Maintenant, tu ne pourras plus t'opposer à moi.

-Vous croyiez, dit Harry en souriant.

Cela mit Voldemort en rogne de le voir sourire.

-Tu souris à la mort on dirait.

-C'est bizarre car je ne vois aucun ange de la mort ici. Alors mon heure n'est pas encore venue.

-Quoi ?

-Laissez tomber, soupira le rôdeur.

-On peut dire que c'est la mort en personne et qu'on ne peut rien faire contre lui. Il vient sur terre pour accomplir la destinée de chacun et aider les âmes des défunts à franchir la porte de l'au-delà. C'est pathétique !

Harry se retourna et vit Barbas.

-Toi espèce de sale…

-Tut tut tut, sourit le démon. On ne dit pas de gros mot. Personne ne t'a apprit la politesse à se que je vois.

-Vous avez l'air de vous connaître, dit Voldemort.

-Oui nous nous sommes rencontrés plusieurs fois. Bon je vais partir j'ai quelque chose à faire. Au revoir monsieur.

-Au revoir Barbas. C'est fou. Je ne croyais pas qu'il existait une autre sorte de magie. J'aurais pu l'utiliser pour conquérir le monde plus vite.

-Que s'est dommage.

-Il a raison. Tu as bien besoin d'une petite leçon de politesse. Endoloris.

Le sortilège frappa Harry de plein fouet. Il essaya de ne pas crier mais il ne put retenir un petit cri lorsque son ennemi lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes. Il l'envoya rencontrer le mur plusieurs fois puis le prit par les cheveux pour le foncer à le regarder dans les yeux. Le regard émeraude rencontra le regard de sang.

-Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être à mes pieds ?

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'Harry lui donna un coup de tête. L'homme au visage de serpent tomba à la renverse. Harry prit d'une fureur incontrôlé commença à le frapper à répétition au visage.

-Jamais ! Vous entendez ! Jamais, je ne serais à vos pieds.

Voldemort réussit à se dégager et le frappa à son tour mais l'adolescent l'esquiva. Il tourna sur lui-même pour prendre de l'élan et lui donner un coup de pied au visage mais Tom arrêta son pied et le tourna. Harry tourna dans les air avant de rencontrer le sol de pierre. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se réceptionner. Le sorcier noir éclata de rire et lui donna un coup de pied. Ensuite, il se pencha vers la victime et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Demain, tu seras marqué comme mon ennemi. Attends-toi à souffrir.

Puis il se releva, lui envoya quelques doloris puis partit du cachot laissant Harry seul et baignant dans son sang.

Tous les cours avaient été annulés et tout le monde se trouvait dans la grande salle. Dumbledore expliqua la situation.

-Comment ça bridé ses pouvoirs ? s'exclama une élève, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, de serpentard.

Tous les élèves se retourna vers elle et la regardèrent bizarrement. James dit alors :

-Pourquoi tu demandes cela ? C'est ton maître qui lui a fait ça, donc qu'est-ce que cela vous change à vous ?

-Voldemort n'est pas mon maître Potter et… Harry nous a toujours traité comme égale à vous ! Il nous apprenait à nous défendre tout comme vous. Si Voldemort s'en prend à lui alors, il s'en prend à tous les élèves de Poudlard y comprit les serpentards ! Jamais mais au grand JAMAIS je ne vais être l'esclave de ce mage noir. Jamais ! cracha-t-elle.

Soudain, Severus s'avança et dit :

-Je suis d'accord avec Fanie. Il s'en est prit à nous tous pas qu'à vous ! Je me fiche que tu ne m'aimes pas Potter mais je crois qu'il est tant que tout ceux qui ne veulent pas servir Voldemort mais qui y sont obligés viennent au côté des gryffondors.

Tout en disant cela, il s'était approché des maraudeurs. À la grande surprise de tous les élèves et des professeurs, même Dumbledore qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle rébellion de la part des serpentard, presque toute la table s'était levé et partait de la table pour venir au côté des autres tables. Il ne restait que le petit groupe de Malfoy. (Quelle surprise) James s'était levé et s'approcha de Severus.

-Si quelqu'un m'aurait dit que je ferais ça un jour, je l'aurais envoyé à St-Mangouste.

Puis il lui tendit la main, que le serpentard regarda un instant puis il la serra.

-Allié ?

-Allié.

Chris qui avait assisté à la scène était stupéfait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que les serpentards se rebellerait mais il en était fier. Cependant, cela ne sauverait pas Harry. Il devrait l'aider mais pour ça, il aura besoin de David. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le grand-père à son parrain. Avant même qu'il commence à parler, Dumbledore mit une main sur son épaule et lui demanda de venir dans son bureau. Il fit un signe à James. Arrivé, ils s'assirent puis le directeur demanda des détails. Chris s'impatientait. Il avait besoin du sang de David pour que cela marche.

-Professeur j'ai besoin du sang de David et…

Son regard passa du directeur à James. Il le regarda dans les yeux puis continua :

-Non en fait, j'ai besoin du sang de James pour essayer de communiquer avec Harry.

-De mon sang mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai besoin de ton sang s'est tout ! Si on n'agit pas vite, je ne pourrais peut-être pas le sauver. Je veux prendre contact avec lui.

Soudain, une sorte de lumière apparue puis s'éteignit. À l'endroit précis où cette lumière était apparue un jeune les regardait sans trop savoir se qu'il faisait là.

-HARRY ?!

-Chris, Albus James ?! Mais que faites-vous là ? Comment je suis arrivé ici ?

-Tu es sain et sauf ! s'exclama James qui s'était levé. Tu nous as fait peur !

-Il n'est pas sain et sauf… se n'est pas lui.

L'élève et le professeur se tournèrent vers Chris. Voyant leur regard, il continua :

-C'est une projection astrale. La potion n'a que bridé les pouvoirs qu'il avait mais pas ceux qui sont entrain de se développer. Harry où es-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas mais je sais que Voldemort était juste devant moi et que je déteste le petit sourire qu'il avait avant qu'il ne parte.

-Que voulait-il te faire ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Il a dit qu'il allait me marquer comme son ennemi.

-Bon, euh… je ne sais pas… je… se pourrait-il que son quartier général n'est pas changé de place même après les années ?

-Je ne crois pas non.

-D'accord, alors ne bouge pas, je viens te chercher.

-Comment veux-tu que je bouge ?

-Désoler.

-Mouais.

-Bon, je viens te chercher avec Shadow et Balthazar.

-Balthazar ?! Cole ?

-Non ! C'est mon compagnon.

-Tu es gai ?!

-Oui pourquoi cela te dérange ?

-Non non c'est que je ne croyais pas que…

-Je suis fiancé Harry.

-À en plus. Ben félicitation à vous deux. Allez-vous adopter un enfant ?

-Harry ! Elle se nomme Bianca ! (ESPÈCE DE SALE GARCE ! VIVE KE WYATT LA TUE MOUAMOUA)

-Il s'est transformé en fille ?!

-Mais non espèce d'idiot ! C'est ma fiancée ! Je suis hétéro pas gai !

-Mais tu as dit…

-C'était une blague. Je n'ai rien contre les gais mais je n'en suis pas un.

-Ah…

-Excusez-moi, interrompit Dumbledore, c'est que Harry est en danger de mort !

-Oui mais cela détend l'atmosphère.

-C'est toujours comme ça.

-À chaque fois qu'il y a…

-un démon…

-dans les parages…

-ont essaye…

-de…

-rigoler un peu, finirent-ils en cœur.

-Je vois ça, bon allez ! Est-ce que je peux vous aidez ?

-Non professeur. Je préfère y aller seul, car vous nous ralentirez. Voldemort le poursuivra. La chose que je vous demande est de vous tenir près car nous serons poursuivit donc, parez les défenses de Poudlard.

-Les défenses de Poudlard ?! Mais pourquoi ?

-Vous verrez en temps et lieu et aussi si des aurors que David a en confiance pourrait entourer Poudlard, cela serait bien aussi. Pas juste ceux qui sont ici.

Dumbledore le regardait étonné puis acquiesça. Chris se retourna vers Harry.

-Essaye de gagner du temps d'accord ?

-Je vais faire mon possible mais je ne crois pas que je pourrais tenir très longtemps sans ma baguette ou mes pouvoirs.

-Alors essaye de te concentrer sur ceux qui sont en développement.

-Je vais essayer mais je ne garantis rien. Désoler mais je ne peux tenir la communication plus longtemps.

À peine eut-il fini qu'il disparut de la même manière qu'il était arrivé. James se tourna vers l'être de lumière.

- La projection astrale ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est la capacité de créer une reproduction de son corps physique par voie astrale dans n'importe quel endroit.

-Wow ! Il s'est faire ça !

-Et plus que tu ne l'as jamais imaginé dans tes rêves les plus fous mais il a beaucoup d'ennemis et malgré ses pouvoirs, s'ils sont tous réunis comme maintenant, ce sera difficile pour Harry mais, j'ai un atout que Harry ne connaît pas et qui va changer un peu notre position sauf si Voldemort a réussit à aller dans ce monde. Enfin, je vais y aller. Professeur, dit-il en tournant la tête vers lui, renforcer les barrières de Poudlard au maximum.

-Chris !

-Quoi ?

-Bonne chance et ramenez-nous le en vie.

Le jeune homme sourit et puis disparut dans une lumière bleue. Dumbledore se tourna vers James.

-Demande à ton père de venir James, et surtout ne parle à personne de se que tu as vu ou entendu.

Le maraudeur hocha la tête et partit prévenir son père.

Chris arriva dans le manoir de l'espoir. Patience sursauta en le voyant.

-Chris ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas dans le présent ?

-Non. Harry s'est fait enlevé par Voldemort. Il n'a plus sa baguette et ils ont bridé presque tous ses pouvoirs. Où est Shadow ?

-Dans l'écurie en arrière avec les autres chevaux.

-Très bien.

Il avança dans les couloirs. Patience le suivit et lui demanda :

-Comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Je n'en sais rien mais demande à Michael et Sélène d'aller protéger Poudlard au cas où les nazguls traverseraient la protection qui entoure le collège.

-Les nazguls ? Tu veux parler des neuf enfin des cavaliers noir ?!

-Oui.

-De quoi parlez-vous et pourquoi marchez-vous si vite ? demanda Marie.

-Des nazguls.

-Pourquoi ?

-Harry a été enlevé, répondit Patience à sa place.

-Et il est dans la forteresse de Voldemort. Je vais le chercher.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Non ! Vous me ralentirez. Si vous voulez vous rendre utile allez à Poudlard.

Il planta les deux femmes puis sortit dehors. Il se dirigea vers l'écurie. Il y entra et se dirigea vers le box de Shadow. L'étalon était entrain de boire lorsqu'il arriva. Il prit le mord, ouvrit la porte et entra.

-Salut mon beau, dit Chris en elfique. J'ai besoin de toi. Harry a disparu. Tu vas m'aider à le ramener à l'école d'accord.

Le cheval hennit. Il se cabra.

« D'accord Chris »

Le sorcier lui mit sa bride puis le sortit dehors.

« Où allons-nous Chris ? »

-En Alagaësia.

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit à la volée et Voldemort apparut, un sourire au visage. Il semblait encore plus fou que d'habitude. Pas décider de perdre la face devant son ennemi jurer, Harry se leva et le fixa de ses yeux verts. Les sorciers se fixèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant que le mage noir ne se décide à parler.

-Amenez-le dans la grande salle… pour que tous les mangemorts se régale de ce spectacle.

Deux des sbires de Voldemort entrèrent dans le cachot. Alors qu'ils prenaient les poignets d'Harry, celui-ci les frappa de ses deux poings. Plusieurs mangemorts pointèrent leur baguette vers lui. Tom et Harry continuèrent de se fixer puis d'un coup de baguette, les poignets du prisonnier furent attachés ensemble. Il essaya de les défaire mais cela ne fit que rire le mage noir. Il fit un signe à ses chiens de venir. Trois baguettes dans le dos, une dans le cou et toutes les autres levés vers lui, il avançait comme ça à travers les couloirs de pierre. Après plusieurs minutes de marches, ils arrêtèrent devant deux grandes portes de bois. Le seigneur des ténèbres les ouvrit puis s'avança jusqu'à un grand siège. Il s'y assit puis leva deux doigt et fit signe aux mangemorts qui transportait Harry de s'approcher. Beaucoup de personnes se trouvaient dans la salle. Des mangemorts mais aussi des démons et sa plus grande horreur, il y avait Jadis et les neuf nazguls.

Jadis était la sorcière blanche qui avait prit le contrôle de Narnia pendant que Aslan, le lion qui était le créateur de Narnia, n'était pas là. Elle se faisait appeler la reine de Narnia se qui était tout à fait faux ! Elle fut tuer par Aslan lors de la grande guerre qui fut mener par Peter, un des quatre élu de la prophétie. La prophétie dit qu'un jour, deux fils d'Adam et deux filles d'Ève apparaîtront pour vaincre la sorcière blanche et mettre un terme à cet hiver éternel que Jadis avait fait. Peter était le plus âgé, ensuite venait Susan, Edmund puis Lucy. Ensemble et avec Harry, qui arriva un peu avant la guerre, ils affrontèrent l'armée de Jadis. Après la victoire, les enfants furent nommés rois et reines de Narnia.

Les nazguls étaient des spectres. Ils n'ont plus de visage. Ce sont les neuf hommes, qui ont reçu les neuf anneaux de pouvoir de Sauron, le seigneur des ténèbres leur avait fait. Ils se furent possédé par les anneaux de pouvoir et devinrent des hommes ni mort ni vivant. Ils chevauchent des dragons. Ils sont alors beaucoup plus dangereux vu qu'ils peuvent voir tout se qui se passe de haut mais ils chevauchent aussi des chevaux.

Il croisa le regard de Jadis. Elle se leva puis s'exclama :

-Toi !

-Moi non plus je ne suis pas content de te voir Jadis. Tu n'étais pas morte ?

-Je suis plus forte qu'Aslan mon cher.

-C'est pour cela qu'il a réussit à te tuer. Ah, tu as de nouveau ton bâton ! Je croyais qu'Edmund l'avait détruit.

-Oui mais j'en ai fait refaire un.

-Oh ! Comme c'est intéressant.

-Je ne crois pas que tu devrais parler Harry car tu es dans une mauvaise posture en ce moment.

-C'est vrai, mais j'aime tellement me montrer insolent surtout avec toi ma chérie.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Voldemort prit la parole :

-Je crois que vous vous connaissez bien. Il ne manquerait que les nazguls pour que…

Soudain, une voix à faire froid dans le dos s'éleva d'un des spectres.

-Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas Voldemort. Nous le connaissons nous aussi.

-Angmar ?! C'est toi ? Je te croyais mort !

-Plus maintenant.

-Je ne sais pas mais j'ai comme l'impression que je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

-Et tu as bien raison. Est-ce que c'est prêt ? demanda Voldemort à un de ses sbires.

-Presque maître.

-Très bien.

Harry tourna les yeux vers ce sorcier puis il vit une sorte de four pour faire des épées et des boucliers. Le mangemort tenait un bâton de métal qui était à moitié dans le feu. Lorsqu'il le sortit, Harry déglutit difficilement.

-C'est prêt mon seigneur.

-Très bien. On va voir si tu supporteras la douleur. Tu seras marqué au fer rouge de notre nouvel emblème.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de trembler. Il réussit à stopper son tremblement puis dit d'une voix froide et sèche :

-Bien alors allez-y !

Le mage noir déchira son chandail. Il se retrouva torse nu devant une centaine de personne. Il garda le dos droit, la tête haute mais sa respiration trahissait sa peur. Alors que le fer approchait de son omoplate gauche, il respira un grand coup, essayant de transporter son esprit auprès de son père ou de son grand-père pour échappé à la douleur. Son esprit atterrit dans le bureau du directeur qui était vide. Soudain, il cria en sentant le fer rouge mordre sa peau. Son cri résonna dans tout Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais crié comme cela. Son esprit revient devant Voldemort. Il se mordit les lèvres. Le sang coulait de sa bouche.

-Stupéfiant ! Tu n'as pas crié. On va voir si tu vas résister cette fois.

S'il pouvait amener son esprit autre par, Voldemort ne l'entendrait jamais crier et ne lui donnerais jamais satisfaction, cependant c'était très difficile. Après quelques secondes de concentration, il se retrouva dans la salle sur demande. Lorsque le fer le toucha une deuxième fois, il cria à nouveau, mais personne ne pouvait l'entendre. La troisième fois par exemple, son esprit revint à son corps, s'en qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher. Il pensa aussi fort à ses parents, à son grand-père, à Chris, à Ron et Hermione qui était mort, tué par Tom devant ses yeux, s'en qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Le couple étaient mort enlacé. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Harry. Il tremblait. La douleur était insupportable. Il avait mal à l'intérieur de lui. Tout ceux qu'il aimait était destinés à mourir. Soudain, une grande douleur le fit crier. Il en avait mal à la gorge. Quelqu'un lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle. Il se fit frapper au visage plusieurs fois puis il se sentit traîner et il heurta le sol de pierre. Il se trouva à nouveau dans le cachot. Il se mit dans un coin, repliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras. En cet instant, on aurait dit un petit garçon perdu qui laissait cours à ses larmes.

Deux jours passèrent. Harry recevait souvent la visite de Voldemort. Il avait des ecchymoses partout sur le corps. Il avait déjà vécu cela avec la famille de sa mère. Les Dursley l'avaient souvent battu dans son enfance mais là, Voldemort était encore pire. En plus des douleurs physiques, il lui faisait vivre des douleurs morales. Dix détraqueurs venaient dans sa cellule à chaque jour pour lui faire revoir ses plus mauvais souvenirs. Chaque jour, il luttait, mais en vain. La plaie de son dos commençait à cicatriser. Le mage noir venait de partir depuis une demi-heure. Harry était assit dans un coin sombre de sa cage. La porte du cachot s'ouvrit doucement en grinçant. Immédiatement, Harry se sentit sombrer. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. La porte de sa prison s'ouvrit alors qu'il fermant les yeux forts et se préparant au coup ou au doloris. Il en tremblait cependant rien de cela n'arriva. À la place, une main chaude et rassurante se posa sur sa joue, le faisant crisper.

-Mon dieu, mais que t'ont-ils fait Harry ?

Il connaissait cette voix mais c'était impossible. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit la mine grave de Chris qui le regardait. Il posa son autre main sur l'autre joue.

-Que t'ont-ils fait ?

C'était plus une exclamation qu'une question puis, sans signe avant coureur, il le serra dans ses bras. Harry le serra pour être sur qu'il était réel. Oui, il l'était. Il le serra encore plus fort.

-Viens ! Sortons d'ici !

Il prit la main de son parrain et l'aida à se lever. Il enleva son chandail pour rester qu'en t-shirt. **(Parenthèse ! jai remarqué kkc. Dans tout les épisodes dla saison 6 sauf un, chris à tjrs des manches longues… POURQUOI ??? Pourtant il est super bien fait ! Tk… javais remarqué sa lors de mes montage bon ok je continue) **Il tendit son chandail à Harry pour qu'il le mette puis ils quittèrent le cachot. Les jambes d'Harry étaient très faibles et avaient de la misère à le porter. Ils évitèrent les mangemorts puis réussirent à sortir dehors. Plusieurs fois il s'était fait voir mais d'un coup de main, l'être de lumière les avait tué. Leur fuite n'allait pas faire long feu. La preuve était qu'à peine sortit dehors, qu'ils entendirent des cris stridents. C'était les nazguls. Ils avancèrent un peu plus loin dans la forêt où Shadow se tenait fièrement.

-Bon, tu te diriges vers Poudlard car ici on ne peut transplaner ou se téléporter. Essaye de tenir bon d'accord ?

-Et toi ? Comment vas-tu faire pour me rejoindre ?

-Je vais te protéger avec Balthazar. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais être plus en sécurité que toi.

-Qui est… ?

-Tu verras, le coupa-t-il.

Chris s'éloigna alors que Shadow se lançait au galop. Ils étaient à découvert sur une plaine enneigée. Derrière lui, cinq nazguls sur des chevaux et les quatre autres le suivaient sur leur monture ailée. C'était des dragons noirs au long cou. Leur tête était carré et avait une dentition assez grande. Leurs ailes étaient grandes et membraneuses. Leur longue queue fouettait l'air et leurs deux seules pattes étaient collées contre leur corps pour prendre de la vitesse. Ils n'avaient pas d'écailles et leur peau était lisse. Ils portaient une selle et un mord adapter pour eux. Ils se rapprochaient dangereusement. _Ffffrrr. _Les nazguls se rapprochaient toujours plus. _Ffffrrr._ Chris n'était pas encore apparut. Harry avait peur pour lui. _Ffffrrr._ Il tendit l'oreille. Il n'avait encore jamais entendu ce bruit. (moi oui !!) Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit un énorme dragon rouge sortir d'un nuage et se diriger vers les dragons noirs. Ses écailles brillaient au soleil. Ses ailes membraneuses étaient d'un rouge sang presque vin. La queue frappait l'air sans problème. Sur le dos, il n'avait qu'une selle. Dessus se dressait fièrement Chris. Lorsque les nazguls s'aperçurent de leur présence, ils paniquèrent. C'était une très bonne diversion mais elle ne ferait pas long feu pour les cinq autres nazguls qui était à cheval. Il réussit à s'engouffrer dans la forêt. Les arbres filaient à grandes allures autour de lui. Une chance qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de neige. Tournant à droite, tournant à gauche, sautant un obstacle, Shadow ni n'arrêtait ni ralentissait. Harry vit du coin de l'œil, un nazgul courir à plusieurs mètres de lui. Regardant plus autour de lui, il remarqua qu'il était encerclé. Alors, il pressa Shadow. Bientôt, ils débouchèrent sur une plaine. Les cavaliers noirs étaient chacun en rang, Angmar en premier suivit des quatre autres. Ils se rapprochaient petit à petit. Dans le ciel, une furieuse bagarre faisait rage. Le dragon rouge lançait de longs jets de flammes à répétition mais ses ennemis étaient rapides alors il piqua vers le sol puis remonta en flèche. Il fit plusieurs figures aériennes pour les faire ralentir alors que les noirs se tournaient et se retournaient pour essayer de l'avoir sous les yeux. Chris et son dragon attaquèrent une des montures des nazguls. Ils se mordirent férocement et se griffèrent sans état d'âme. Soudain, le rouge s'éloigna, manquant de désarçonner Chris. Il plongea sous son ventre puis se jeta sur son dos pour le mordre à l'épaule cependant, le spectre fit une manœuvre pour l'éviter. À terre, la situation était presque la même. Harry n'avait rien pour se battre et il était trop faible pour tenir une épée. Il avait déjà de la misère à se tenir sur Shadow. Le roi-sorcier s'approcha. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, il dégaina son épée puis la dirigea vers le cœur d'Harry. Cependant, sa monture s'arrêta d'un coup sec puis repartit au galop. Son cavalier avec presque passer par-dessus ses deux oreilles. Au loin, on pouvait voir les tours de Poudlard. Il plaça ses mains plus près de lui mais laissa un lusse pour permettre à son cheval de courir à son aise. Il serra un peu les jambes. Lorsqu'il entra à nouveau dans la forêt, il tourna ses mains vers la droite pour le faire aller sur le lac. Poudlard était maintenant en vu mais il était encore très loin.

James avait raconté aux maraudeurs la conversation et le nouveau pouvoir d'Harry malgré se que Dumbledore avait dit. Ils s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour lui. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'on n'avait plus de nouvelle de lui. De lui et de Chris. Ils étaient près du lac gelé. Remus regardait le sol, Peter jouait avec de la neige, Sirius lançait de la neige sur un arbre alors que James faisait les cent pas. Les filles, elles, elles étaient couché sur le sol. En lançant une boule de neige, Sirius aperçu cinq formes dans le ciel. Quatre d'entre elles semblaient noirs alors que l'autre, on le voyait scintiller. On aurait dit une étoile rouge en plein jour. Sans les lâcher des yeux, il demanda :

-Peter, c'est quoi ça d'après toi ?

Peter plissa les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas… mon dieu !

Lorsqu'il vit la sorte d'étoile rouge cracher du feu, il commença à se douter.

-Lily, tu connais un sort de longue vu ?

-Oui, c'est Lunga visto. Pourquoi ?

Peter ne prit pas la peine de répondre, murmura le sort puis regarda les formes au loin. Soudain, il s'écria :

-Des dragons ! Il y en a quatre noirs et un rouge. Il est magnifique.

-Pourquoi des dragons ? demanda Cassandre.

James se vint d'une phrase que Chris avait dit. « Je viens te chercher avec Shadow et Balthazar » Se pouvait-il que…

-Peter regarde près du lac.

-Pourquoi près du lac ?

-James…, commença Remus.

-Regarde je te dis !!

Peter s'exécuta. Il scruta le sol mais ne vit rien, alors qu'il allait abandonner, il vit un magnifique cheval noir descendre d'une bute de neige sur le lac suivit par cinq autres cheval de même couleur aux yeux rouges et monter par cinq personne encapuchonnés. Il remarqua alors la personne qui se faisait poursuivre.

-HARRY !! IL EST LÀ !! C'EST LUI !! IL ARRIVE !! SUR LE LAC !!

Il pointa du doigt l'endroit où il l'avait vu. Harry tourna et rentra dans la forêt. Allisia partit immédiatement avertir le directeur. Tout le monde plissait les yeux pour essayer de voir. Bientôt, ils virent parfaitement les dragons voler vers Poudlard. Cependant, aucune trace d'Harry. Il entendit un cri tellement strident, qu'ils se bouchèrent les oreilles. Le directeur suivit de McGonagal, des aurors, de Sélène, de Michael et de Patience arrivèrent.

-Où est-il ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Là-bas professeur.

Presque tous les élèves étaient sortis de la grande salle. Soudain, Harry et Shadow sortir de la forêt et se dirigèrent vers Poudlard.

Poudlard était maintenant tout près. Chris et son dragon venaient de s'élancer vers le château. Son dos commença à chauffer et une sensation de froid s'empara de lui. Il vit une centaine de détraqueurs apparaître entre lui et Poudlard. Il maudit les démons de pouvoir les téléporter.

-C'est le moment au jamais de me montrer ce que tu vaux en vitesse mon cher Shadow. _Nero lim, nero lim_ ! (Elfique)

L'étalon allongea ses foulées. Ils gagnèrent en vitesse mais il ne résisterait pas aux détraqueurs. Il n'avait pas sa baguette pour les repousser et il ne pouvait faire de magie sans baguette car tous ses pouvoirs avaient été bridés. Des souvenirs commencèrent à s'insinuer dans son esprit. Ses forces commençaient à l'abandonner. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres lorsque soudain, une cinquantaine d'animaux argentés divers traversèrent les détraqueurs les faisant fuir. Shadow passa comme une flèche au travers des patronus et se dirigea vers le parc car il sentait que son maître ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Son dos le faisait de plus en plus souffrir. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux et se retenait de crier. Sa cicatrice brûlait comme chauffer à blanc. Le dragon rouge piqua vers le sol, se redressa près du sol et lança un jet de flammes pour séparer Harry de ses poursuivants puis pris de l'altitude et partit vers les élèves. La barrière se leva lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la zone de Poudlard et les nazguls furent arrêté. Ils poussèrent un cri strident avant de partir dans l'autre sens. Shadow ralentit son allure et parvint au petit galop près des élèves qui avaient abaissé leur baguette. Harry lui, n'en pouvait plus. Il tremblait comme une feuille. Le gros dragon se posa en douceur près de lui, faisant fondre la neige autour de lui. Sélène, Michael et Patience coururent vers lui. Harry descendit de sa monture et se laissa choir à terre en fermant les yeux. C'était fini. Le cauchemar était enfin fini. Le trio s'approcha de lui. Patience se pencha et allait le serrer contre lui. Cependant, à son grand étonnement, Chris l'interpella. Elle se tourna vers lui avec une mine interrogative. Il venait de descendre de son dragon et se dirigeait vers eux.

-S'il avait eu ses pouvoirs, tu serais morte.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Chris jeta un regard aux élèves puis continua.

-J'ignore se qu'ils lui ont fait mais se que je sais, c'est que se n'est pas enviable même loin de là. Il tremble, il a peur Sélène. Il faut y aller doucement.

Il se tourna vers son parrain qui était toujours au sol près de Shadow, les yeux fermés. Il s'approcha de lui puis lui tendit la main doucement. Harry la prit et se releva mais ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le porter.

-Professeur, faites rentrer les élèves dans leur salle commune. Je m'éclipse avec lui vers l'infirmerie.

Le directeur acquiesça. Chris partit avec Harry. Il le posa sur un lit. Au moindre contact, au moindre frôlement, ses muscles se contractaient comme pour se protéger. Comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir un coup. Jamais l'être de lumière ne l'avait vu ainsi. C'en était déroutant. Le directeur arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec McGonagall et compagnie. Mme Pomfresh s'approcha d'Harry lorsqu'elle le toucha, il se replia sur lui-même. David n'arrivait pas à y croire. Qu'est-ce qu'il était arrivé ? Il entendit un grincement derrière lui. Il se retourna vers la porte mais rien alors il ramena sa concentration sur son petit-fils. L'infirmière lui murmura des mots doux puis enleva doucement le chandail que Chris lui avait donner pour le voyage. Tous lâchèrent un cri de stupéfaction ou de consternation. Son torse était couvert d'ecchymoses et de coupures rouges bouffis. Chris lui tremblait de rage. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux tellement qu'il serait son poing. Contrairement aux autre, il voyait le dos d'Harry. Il était blême devant l'emblème. Dumbledore remarqua la réaction de Chris.

-Harry retourne-toi s'il te plaît.

Cependant, il ne bougea pas. Le directeur répéta sa question mais plus doucement (si c'était possible). Alors, tremblant, il se retourna lentement. Le professeur de métamorphose mit la main devant sa bouche tout comme le professeur de botanique et d'astronomie. Il y avait des traces de fouets et de coups ainsi que des ecchymoses mais se qui les perturba, se fut le symbole marquer au fer rouge sur sa peau. C'était un glaçon entourer d'un serpent. Sur le glaçon en forme de pic était inscrit des runes bizarres. Les runes du Mordor. Chris comprenait la véritable nature de cet emblème. Les professeurs parlaient entre eux se demandant se que cela pouvait signifier. Excéder par les théories plus ridicules les une que les autres, le cadet des Halliwell s'exclama :

-Cela signifie notre arrêt de mort !

Tout le monde le regarda.

-Pourquoi dite-vous cela jeune homme ?

-Parce que contrairement à vous, je sais se que signifie cet emblème. Voldemort s'est allié avec Jadis et les nazguls et sûrement les orques aussi. Son armée vient d'être agrandit. Maintenant, on ferait mieux de soigner Harry au lieu de discuter. Il a assez souffert comme ça !

L'infirmière commença à soigner Harry pendant que Chris expliquait aux adultes qui était Jadis et les nazguls.

-Comment allons-nous faire pour les vaincre alors ? demanda Chourave.

-Vous ?! fit l'être de lumière. Vous, vous n'allez rien faire. Harry va…

-NON ! Cria David. J'en ai assez ! Pourquoi ne peut-il pas vivre tranquille ? Ce n'est qu'un enfant…

-Un enfant qui a vécu dans la guerre tout sa vie. Un enfant qui a affronter Voldemort plus d'une fois ! Un enfant qui est devenu un adulte lorsqu'il nous a connu et pourtant, contrairement à se que nous croyons, il ne nous en veut pas. Oui c'est un enfant mais ses parents l'ont aimé j'en suis sur ! Ses parents ont offert leur vie pour lui. Harry veut les venger. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il est choisi cet endroit ? Pourquoi ? Pour pouvoir les connaître et les protéger et offrir à son futur lui une chance de pouvoir ne pas avoir la vie qu'il a eu. Il a vécu sans parents tout sa vie ou presque. Il n'est pas habituer, David, à avoir quelqu'un de sa famille à ses côtés. Vous le protéger c'est normal. On veut tous le protéger car il est notre ami et pour vous c'est votre… Enfin, tout pour dire qu'il a eu une vie difficile mais que les épreuves l'ont endurcit. Il essaye de nous montrer qu'on ne doit pas inquiéter pour lui. Vous… vous aurez du mourir dans l'attaque de Poudlard.

L'auror le regarda la bouche ouverte.

-Que… quoi ?

-Vous auriez dû mourir durant l'attaque de Poudlard en affrontant Voldemort mais c'est Harry qui a prit votre place. Il ne voulait pas que James perde son père. Comme lui, tué par la même personne.

-Je ne comprend rien de se que vous dites messieurs, dit le directeur.

-Et c'est normal, répondirent-ils.

Tous se tournèrent vers le lit où était Harry. Il semblait presque serein mais tout le monde savait que se n'était qu'une image. Mme Pomfresh s'affairait autour de lui. Chris devait rentrer à son époque. Il espérait qu'il serait sur pied pour aller passer ses vacances au manoir. Tous allaient se coucher, non sans un regard en arrière pour Harry. Se que personne ne savait était que quatre autres personnes étaient dans la pièce : les maraudeurs.


	12. Sauvetage

_Après deux ans d'absence intense, j'essais d'être de retour. Oui, disons que je me suis enfin décidé de finir ce chapitre pour la troisième fois (car je l'ai perdu deux fois, il s'est supprimé de mon ordi). J'avais plein d'autre fic en tête alors j'écris un résumé et le laisse de côté le temps que je finisse ceux que j'ai commencé. De plus cette année va être intense puisque j'étudie en production télévisuelle, j'ai quitté la maison de mes parents, et j'ai quitté le Québec pour l'Ontario donc... je vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps à consacrer à mes fics mais je vous jure que je vais essayer de ne pas attendre deux ans pour publier un chapitre. Ma muse m'a quitté, mais si je me pousse un peu elle devrait revenir. En gros, je vais essayer de m'y remettre dans mon temps libre. à chaque fois que je recevais une review de vous cela me poussait à continuer. J'ouvrais mon chapitre et je continuais à écrire pendant que l'inspiration était là. m'a envoyé une review privée et j'ai eu le gout de finir ce chapitre pour de bon et enfin passer à un autre. Et j'e l'ai fait. J'ai reçu sa review aujourd'hui et j'ai fini mon chapitre aujourd'hui après avoir tout relu vos reviews qui m'ont boosté et qui mon donner le courage d'enfin finir ce chapitre perdu deux fois et refait. Alors merci à vous tous. Donc, j'ignore si vous allez l'aimer ou non, mais je préfèrais la première version de toute... celle d'y a deux ans en fait, mais bon... Alors bonne lecture! et merci encore!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_/communication par radio/_

Les maraudeurs étaient assis près du feu entrain de réfléchir. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé une telle vie de leur professeur. Tout le monde avait oublié qu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans, comme eux. James se posait des questions. Pourquoi son père protégeait autant Harry ? Est-ce qu'il faisait parti de la famille ? Pourtant, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Qui Harry voulait connaître ? Son père semblait en savoir plus que Dumbledore lui-même. Soudain, il sentit deux mains sur ses épaules. Il tourna la tête vers Lily. Elle contourna le divan et s'assit sur les genoux de son amoureux.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

-Mme. Pomfresh fait son possible, mais elle croit qu'il va rester avec des séquelles graves. Ce n'est pas possible qu'il n'en ait pas, car il a été tout de même brûlé et maltraité. Cependant, il a déjà été battu dans sa jeunesse, mais bon. C'est Voldemort qui lui a fait subir ce calvaire. Ce n'est pas rien.

-C'est vrai. Je ne crois pas qu'il reviendra faire ses cours. J'espère que le nouveau professeur ne sera pas comme les autres que l'on a eu avant Harry. Ils étaient tous idiots.

-Je suis d'accord avec Sirius, répondit Peter. Peut-être se sera Dumbledore qui nous enseignera en attendant d'en trouver un autre.

-Si on allait dormir, proposa Lily. Demain, on a cours et on commence par DCFM.

Ils se dirent bonne nuit et montèrent dans leur dortoir.

Le lendemain, tout le monde parlait de la journée d'hier. Seule l'infirmière n'était pas à la table. Les maraudeurs et Lily mangèrent puis allèrent en cours. Arrivés devant la classe, ils virent que la porte était ouverte alors ils entrèrent. Rien n'avait changé. Lorsque tout le monde fut rentré et assit, une personne arriva au milieu de la pièce dans une lumière bleue. C'était Chris. Il leva la main et d'un coup de poignet, il ferma la porte. Il regarda tous les élèves puis prit la parole :

-Vous m'avez tous déjà vu. Je me nomme Christopher Halliwell. Je viens de San Francisco. Je suis le neveu d'Harry et s'est moi qui vais vous enseignez jusqu'à ce que mon parrain revienne. Il m'a tout enseigné se qu'il voulait vous enseignez, alors… c'est moi le plus qualifier pour continuer. Des questions ?

Plusieurs élèves levèrent la main.

-Oui miss…

-Black, votre parrain ? Il est plus jeune que vous !

-En fait, non. Je ne suis pas encore né.

-Vous n'êtes pas encore né ?!

-Non, je viens du futur. Mon frère, lui par exemple est né.

-Du futur. C'est impossible de voyager dans le temps ! s'exclama Lily.

-Pas avec notre magie, mais avec la leur oui, répondit Peter.

-La leur ?

-C'est trop long à expliquer…

-D'autre question ? Oui M….

-Malfoy. Vous semblez beaucoup croire qu'Harry va revenir.

-Il va revenir. Il ne va jamais abandonner ce combat même la mort ne pourra l'arrêter. Oui, M…

-Rogue. Vous êtes la personne qui était sur le dragon rouge hier, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui c'était moi. D'autres question ou, on peut commencer ?

-Comment avez-vous apprivoisé ce dragon ? Je croyais qu'il était impossible à contrôler.

-Il ne vient pas d'ici. Balthazar vient de l'Alagaësia. C'est un autre monde, une sorte de monde parallèle. Il y en a plusieurs.

Les élèves se regardèrent puis James dit :

-Racontez-nous, s'il te plait.

Chris réfléchit puis s'assit sur son bureau.

-Il existe une infinité de mondes parallèles et alternatifs.

-C'est quoi la différence entre les deux ?

-Les mondes parallèles sont des mondes totalement différents. Alternatif est un monde qui ressemble beaucoup à un autre monde. Cependant, chacun ont un passé, un présent et un avenir.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre, murmura un élève.

-D'accord. Je vais vous expliquez. Prenez notre monde par exemple. Un monde parallèle serait où Poudlard n'existerait pas, où les hommes n'ont pas de pouvoirs comme vous en avez. Tandis qu'un monde alternatif serait que Poudlard existe, mais… il n'y est que deux maisons ou que des personnes que vous connaissez ne sont pas sorcier dans ce monde. Chaque monde a aussi son opposé. Comme dans cet autre monde, je suis, moi, le professeur Dumbledore, Harry et vous tous, cela dépend de quel camp vous êtes, du côté du mal.

Des exclamations retendirent dans la salle. Des « Impossible ! Pas moi », des « Je ne serai jamais du côté du mal » et des « Dumbledore côté du mal ! Impossible ».

-Taisez-vous ! Arrêtez ! s'écria l'être de lumière.

Tout le monde se tut.

-Dans cet autre monde tous ceux qui sont du côté du bien ici, sont du côté du mal là-bas et vice versa.

-Vous voulez dire que Voldemort est du côté du bien là-bas ?! dit Malfoy.

-C'est exact et Dumbledore est du côté du mal. C'est cela. En fait, c'est pour garder l'équilibre. Si le bien l'emporte ici alors, il faut un monde où le mal triomphe sinon, se serait le chaos total. Enfin, l'Alagaësia est un monde où il y a peu d'homme magicien. Ceux qui ont des pouvoirs sont les dragonniers et quelques personnes, mais ils sont rares. Un an avant qu'Harry ne meurt, j'avais seize ans…

-Harry va mourir?!

-Oui et il le sait. J'avais seize ans et il m'avait amené en Alagaësia pour me faire rencontrer un ami à lui, Eragon, un dragonnier. Saphira, sa dragonne, avait eu plusieurs œufs. Je ne savais pas se que s'était. Je croyais que c'était une pierre rouge. Je l'ai pris pour la regarder mais elle a craqué. Je l'ai lâché et elle a tombé par terre. Harry et Eragon se sont approchés. Un bébé dragon venait d'éclore. Là-bas, lorsqu'un œuf de dragon éclot devant un humain ou lorsqu'ils se touchent, un lien se lie entre eux. Chacun se parle en pensées, c'est assez spécial. Le dragonnier peut utiliser la magie et si le dragon meurt, le dragonnier survit, mais si c'est le dragonnier qui meurt… le dragon meurt aussi.

-Harry est-il un dragonnier lui aussi ?

-Non ! Lui, c'est un cavalier, un pirate, mi démon, mi-ange et mi vampire, mi-loup-garou, il est beaucoup de chose. Peu de personne connaît son véritable potentiel. Mais il n'est pas invincible comme vous avez pu le voir. Comme Voldemort et Dumbledore. Ils peuvent le paraître, vous le faire croire même, mais chaque personne à ses faiblesses et chaque personne à ses forces. Ce qui permet à Harry de se battre, de tenir, c'est de protéger les personnes qu'il aime et sauver des vies.

Ce fut silence dans la salle. Aucun élève ne parlait. Chacun buvait ses paroles. Ils avaient l'impression de voir leur directeur et le seigneur des ténèbres d'un autre regard. Ils semblaient beaucoup moins puissants.

-Alors ! Si on continuait !

Ils étaient en route pour rentrer. Depuis une heure qui le Poudlard Express défilait à travers la campagne.

-Il faudrait faire quelque chose ensemble pour le Jour de l'an, dit James.

-Une fête? répondit Allisia. Génial! Je suis d'accord.

Tous les autres acquiescèrent vivement.

-Vous avez eu des nouvelles d'Harry? demanda Lily.

-Lorsque j'ai été à l'infirmerie, il n'était pas là. On l'a transféré d'après Pomfresh.

-Transféré? Où? Pas St-Magouste?!

-Peut-être.

-C'est horrible ce que Voldemort lui a fait, murmura Cassandre.

-Il va s'en sortir. C'est un battant.

-Oui, mais pas invincible... Chris l'a dit. Quelque chose se prépare dans le monde... ou plutôt... dans les mondes.

-Et les époques.

Ils se tournèrent vers Peter qui venait de rajouter cela. Leur mine interrogatrice fit comprendre au sorcier de développer.

-Les mondes se mélangent, les époques aussi. Ils interagissent entre eux. Il y a trois armées maintenant près à se battre.

-Trois?! s'exclama Sirius.

-Oui, trois. Celle des ténèbres, cela de la lumière et celle des, il réfléchit, euh... mortels et immortels.

-Des mortels?! Voldemort contrôle celle des ténèbres, Dumbledore et Harry celle de la lumière, mais la dernière... je suis perdue, avoua Lily.

-Dumbledore à celle de la lumière, vrai. Cependant, celle des mortels seraient plutôt contrôler par Harry.

Silence. Plus personne ne comprenait, puis ce fut la lumière dans la tête de Lily.

-En fait, ce qui se prépare est la bataille finale. Le professeur Dumbledore est rayé de la course puisque se n'est pas une guerre entre sorcier et créatures magiques, mais entre mondes et époques différentes. Il n'y a personne de notre côté qui vont combattre avec le nouvel ordre. Personne de notre monde à nous, mais il va y avoir des moldus, de là : l'armée de mortels et des immortels.

-On ne sera jamais sûr à cent pourcent... mais cela se tiens, réfléchit Remus.

-Minute! Minute! Les moldus vont participer à cette guerre?!

-Ils étaient là lors de l'attaque de Poudlard.

-Hein?

-Cette femme... le Dr Fraser je crois, elle m'a soigné avec des techniques moldues. Les autres aussi étaient des moldus pourtant, ils nous ont bien aidé. Ils ont tué plus de mangemorts en quelques secondes qu'un sorcier en quelques minutes, expliqua Danielle.

-C'était des P-90, répondit Lily.

James la regarda.

-Comment tu sais ça?

-La télévision.

-La quoi? s'écrièrent Peter, James, Sirius et Allisia.

-Laissez tomber.

-On arrive.

Ils se préparèrent et commencèrent à sortir leurs bagages lorsque le train s'arrêta. Ils sortirent, se dirent au revoir, puis ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

Il était bien. Aucun souci. Rien. Il se tournait sur quelque chose de moelleux. Minute papillon! Moelleux?! Depuis quand Voldemort a quelque chose de "moelleux". Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Malgré la noirceur de la pièce, il reconnut sans aucun mal sa chambre, au manoir. Soudain, il se rappela de tout. Les cachots, Jadis, Voldemort, le sauvetage, le dragon de Chris. Il essaya de se lever, mais une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien s'éleva dans la chambre:

-La Belle au Bois Dormant est enfin réveillé on dirait. Il était temps!

-Daniel?! C'est toi?

Daniel Jackson s'avança vers le lit. Il était de taille moyenne, assez musclé, brun aux yeux bleus. (C mon Danichou!) Il faisait partit de SG-1 et il était là lors de l'attaque de Poudlard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Lorsqu'on a su ce qui t'était arrivé, on a envoyé quelqu'un pour voir comment tu allais.

-Et ce quelqu'un, c'est toi.

-Ouais.

-Merci Daniel cela me touche.

-...

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-........ Rien.

-Ouais c'est ça! Je te crois! Dit!

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Daniel...

-En fait... on a tiré à la courte paille... et j'ai perdu.

-... Tiré à la courte paille!? s'offusqua Harry. J'ai tant de valeur à vos yeux, continua-il en jouant sur un ton dramatique.

Daniel sourit.

-Ouaip.

Harry soupira en secouant la tête, mais son sourire démentait son agacement.

-Quelles nouvelles de votre côté?

-Janet Fraser est morte.

Le sorcier reçu cette information comme un coup de poignard. Janet morte? Comment? Quand? Comme si son ami lisait dans ses pensées, il répondit:

-Peu après l'attaque de Poudlard. Une équipe explorait une planète avec des ruines, mais il y avait une sonde Goa'uld et avant d'être détruite, elle a envoyé des informations à un vaisseau mère. Lorsqu'on s'en est rendu compte, c'était trop tard. Plusieurs équipes et Janet sont venues avec nous. En voulant soigner quelqu'un, un Jaffa lui a tiré dans le dos. Elle est morte sur le coup. On a pu regagner la porte.

Pendant tout le temps qu'il parlait, Harry avait les yeux fermés.

-Combien de mort? demanda-t-il bouleversé.

-Seulement Janet.

-Autres nouvelles?

-Le Général Hammond a pris sa retraite et avait été remplacé par le Docteur Elizabeth Weir.

-Avait été?! Elle est morte aussi?

-Non, non. Elle a donné son poste à... quelqu'un d'autre.

-Qui?

-...

-Daniel, réprima le sorcier d'une voix menaçante.

-Par le général O'Neill.

Harry s'étouffa avec sa salive.

-Quoi! Le "Général" O'Neill.

-Quoi? tu ne savais pas? Je ne te l'avais pas dit, dit Daniel en faisant des yeux innocents qui ne convaincu pas Harry.

-Non tu ne me l'avais pas dit!

-Ben... maintenant tu le sais!

-Depuis quand?

-Seulement quatre jours. Il a commencé son service hier.

-Autres nouvelles?

-À part que Chris commence à paniquer parce qu'il ne lui reste qu'un mois pour être conçu... Rien.

-Seulement un mois?!

-Ouaip!

-Euh... j'ai dormis combien de temps?

-Deux semaines, répondit Daniel.

-Deux semaines! répéta Harry.

-Aie mes oreilles! et oui, deux belles petites semaines.

-Mais... mais... mes élèves? Qui...

-Chris s'en est occupé. Il était le meilleur pour faire cela.

Le jeune professeur réfléchit. Si ses calculs s'avéraient exacte... et il l'était presque toujours, demain serait le 23 décembre.

-Demain, on est le 23 décem... 23 DÉCEMBRE! C'EST LE RÉVEILLON DEMAIN!

-ARRÊTE DE ME CRIER DANS LES OREILLES BON SANG!

-Désolé, mais je n'ai rien acheté! Ma liste! Où est ma liste?

Daniel soupira.

-On l'a ta liste. Patience, Michael et Sélène vont y aller avec toi alors habille-toi.

En moins de temps qu'il faut le dire, Harry se prépara et planta là son collègue. Il descendit quatre à quatre les marches et courra vers la cuisine. Plusieurs membres de l'ordre prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Ils le saluèrent pendant qu'il volait un toast et un jus d'orange, puis il s'éclipsa vers le quartier magique moldus avant le chemin de traverse.

Assis à la table, David lisait le journal en prenant son dîner. Son fils entra dans la cuisine.

-Salut papa!

-Salut fiston! Ça va? Où est Sirius?

-Oui et toi? Il dort encore.

-Oui, je vais bien. Dis donc c'est une vraie marmotte.

-Je sais. Dis papa, est-ce que Lily peut venir pour Noël?

-Ma future belle-fille? Euh... je vais en parler à ta mère et elle va me dire ce qu'on a décidé.

-Me parler de quoi?

Mélissa venait d'entrer suivit de Sirius.

-Si notre future belle-fille peut venir pour Noël.

-Une belle-sœur?!

Niagara arriva derrière James et lui vola son dîner.

-Mon pain de viande!

-Délicieux!

Niagara Potter était la grande sœur de James. Elle allait bientôt passer son examen d'auror. Elle venait d'avoir vingt-un ans.

-Ne te gène pas surtout pas, grommela le plus jeune Potter.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me gêne pas, dit-elle en souriant et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il lui lança un Regard noir pendant qu'elle éclatait de rire.

-D'où viens-tu? demanda David à sa fille. Tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre.

-J'étais au chemin de traverse. J'ai rencontré un gars crissement chaud!

-Jeune fille! Ton langage! réprimanda son père.

-Il va sûrement venir cette nuit. Une petite partie de jambe en l'air, il ne te satisfait pas, tu ne le revois plus jamais, annonça James comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

-James, l'avertit sa mère.

-Quoi? se défendit l'intéressé. C'est toujours la même histoire, la même chose qui se produit à chaque fois qu'elle rencontre un gars "chaud".

-Et cela te pose un problème James? demanda malicieusement Niagara.

Sirius, lui, n'avait pas encore parlé. Mon dieu qu'il aimait les regarder se chicaner pour un rien. C'était à mourir de rire. Ce fut Mélissa qui coupa court à la chicane en disant qu'ils allaient tous être en retard. Niagara partit à son cours, David au ministère et Mélissa, à St-Mangouste puisqu'elle était guérisseuse.

Le lendemain matin, David se leva de bonne heure. Alors qu'il allait descendre, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement dans son dos. Sûrement l'homme que sa fille avait ramené. Il se retourna pour lui dire ses quatre vérités, mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge. Les deux sorciers se regardèrent. Ce fut comme cela que Niagara les trouva lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre.

-Papa! Je suis assez grande pour savoir se que je fais! Tu n'as pas à lui faire la morale!

La porte d'à côté s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un Sirius hilare et un James trempé. Les deux s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils virent David, Niagara et ...

-Harry! s'écria Sirius. _**(Je crois que cela fait EXTRÊMEMENT longtemps que tt le monde le savait et je sais c'est un peu bizarre mais j'ai mes raisons pour l'avoir fait ça c'était le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé dzl)**_

Le concerné continuait de regarder David avec un mélange d'incompréhension et d'horreur. Niagara fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Sirius et son frère.

-Vous le connaissez?

-Si on le connait?! C'est notre professeur de DCFM!

-Le meilleur, rajouta Sirius.

-Harry, je peux te parler une minute? demanda David.

Celui-ci acquiesça, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de ses grands-parents. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. Niagara ajouta:

-Je crois que nous allons le revoir ici.

À peine entrer, Harry se retourna vers son grand-père en disant:

-Oh Merlin Merlin Merlin Merlin Merlin Merlin Merlin Merlin Merlin Merlin Merlin Merlin Merlin Merlin Merlin Merlin Merlin Merlin Merlin Merlin Merlin Merlin Merlin Merlin...

David le gifla derrière la tête.

-Aiyeuh!

-Calme-toi!

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme? Hein? Comment grand-père?

-S'excusez-moi? s'exclama une voix.

Tous les deux se tournèrent vers la dite voix. Mélissa se tenait debout, un drap enroulé autour de son corps. Harry avala de travers. Sa grand-mère.

-David? Explique-moi s'il te plaît!

Avant que celui-ci ne puisse répondre, Harry se présenta:

-Harry James Potter, fils de James et Lily Potter, née Evans. Né le 31 juillet 1981, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard en 1977.

Mélissa resta bouche bée.

-Vous... tu viens du futur?

-Oui.

-Tu es mon petit-fils?

-Re oui.

-Et professeur à Poudlard?

-Re re oui.

Dire que la guérisseuse était abasourdi était un euphémisme.

-Euh... et pourquoi est-ce que vous vous disputez?

À cette question, Harry devint blanc d'horreur pendant que David, lui, souriait.

-Il a couché avec Niagara. Elle est ses... deux cent quatre-dix-huitième filles, c'est ça non ?

-Bon! Bon! Ça va! Je n'avais pas remarqué que c'était le manoir et j'ignorais que mon père avait une sœur.

-Et un frère, murmura Mélissa tout bas.

-Quoi? Un frère ?

-Oui, mais Alexandre est mort il y a un an. Voldemort nous a envoyé sa baguette.

Harry réfléchit.

-Je dois y aller.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre une réponse, qu'il sortait déjà de la chambre pour tomber sur Sirius, James et Niagara.

-J'ignorais que tu étais le professeur de mon frère, s'exclama la jeune femme.

-Et le meilleur, affirma Sirius, mais où vas-tu?

-Tu ne veux pas rester à déjeuner? demanda James.

-Désolé, une urgence, déclina le rôdeur en s'éloignant rapidement.

Ils sortirent dehors et de dirigea à toute vitesse vers le manoir. À peine rentré dans le salon qu'il s'exclama d'une voix forte et méprisante:

-Lorsqu'on s'en prend à un des nôtres, on s'en prend à nous tous.

C'est peut-être cela la différence entre l'ordre du phénix et l'ordre de l'espoir. L'ordre du phénix travaillait ensemble et contrait les actions du seigneur des ténèbres, alors que l'ordre de l'espoir était plus une grande famille qu'autre chose. Ils s'entraidaient toujours et aidaient ceux qui en avaient besoin. Tout l'ordre était au salon. Harry expliquait se qu'il voulait faire. Il savait que son oncle était vivant, car Voldemort n'aurait pas envoyé la baguette, mais la tête comme il l'avait fait avec Arthur Weasley à son époque. Il essaya d'oublier ses affreux souvenirs et de se concentrer sur son objectif. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que tout le monde avait compris, il prit Phantôme avec lui et s'éclipsa en Albanie.

Ils arrivèrent sous un gros arbre. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Le rôdeur s'installa par terre, puis ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Ensuite, Phantôme se faufila entre les plantes et les fougères en direction de manoir de mage noir. Après quelques minutes de course, l'animal arriva à destination. Il s'approcha et monta dans un arbre qui était près d'une fenêtre. Il lui faudrait sauter pour l'atteindre. Ce qu'elle fit sans problème. Elle atterrit sur la pierre froide. Elle partit vers les sous-sols longeant les murs pour ne pas se faire voir par les mangemorts qui marchaient dans les couloirs. Il faisait sombre et avec son pelage noir, elle passa facilement inaperçue. Elle se retourna bientôt devant une porte de fer assez lugubre. Des bruits de pas se fit entendre de l'autre côté de celle-ci. Phantôme attendit. La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer un mangemort. Elle se faufila à l'intérieur. La porte se referma en grinçant fortement derrière elle. Une forte odeur de sang et d'urine s'élevait dans la pièce. Son instinct lui disait de reculer, mais elle savait qu'elle devait continuer. Il y avait des instruments de torture accrochés aux murs, puis de chaque côté, il y avait des barreaux comme celle d'une prison. À l'intérieur, on voyait des hommes, des femmes et des enfants de tout âge. Plusieurs des prisonniers la remarquèrent. Bientôt, l'animal entendit une voix s'élever près d'elle.

-Tiens bon Alex. Accroche-toi.

-Je ne peux plus continuer comme cela. J'ai peur pour James et Niagara. De ne plus les revoir ou justement les revoir... ici. Après tout ce qu'Il m'a dit...

-Depuis quand tu écoutes ce fou?!

-Angel, je...

-Regarde, coupa le concerné.

Il pointa la panthère aux yeux émeraude qui les regardait. Avant même que celle-ci ne puisse faire un geste, une lumière verte la frappa de plein fouet. Elle tomba par terre, inerte. Son corps tomba en poussière quelques secondes plus tard. Le mangemort qui l'avait tué, repartit vers la sortie, non sans avoir torturer un prisonnier. La porte se referma dans un grand bruit. Alexandre se retourna vers son oncle.

-Une panthère?! Ici?! Comment cela se fait-il? Comment est-elle rentrée? Pourquoi est-elle tombée en poussière?

-Je l'ignore Alex. Je l'ignore, murmura Angel.

Harry se réveilla d'un coup, le souffle coupé. Deux fois! Cela faisait deux fois qu'il mourrait et il commençait à en avoir marre! Au moins, cela avait servit à quelque chose. Il avait la certitude que son oncle était encore en vie. Cependant qui était l'homme qui était avec lui. Il semblait à Harry l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Il devait préparer la mission sauvetage de demain. Il devait envoyer Daniel dans le présent. Demain était leur seule chance de passer à l'acte, car Voldemort allait attaquer le chemin de traverse d'après ses sources. Demain serait un grand jour. Il devait préparer son plan avec les autres. Le sorcier s'éclipsa au manoir, en Angleterre.

Le lendemain, tout le monde se leva de bonne heure. Le trois quart se préparait à aller au chemin de traverse alors que le reste attendait Daniel pour aller secourir les prisonniers de Voldemort. Celui-ci arriva à bord d'un des trois Cargot Teltak qu'il avait amenés dans un tourbillon de couleur bleu. C'est un petit vaisseau utilisé par les Tok'ras pour voyager de planète en planète dans des systèmes solaires différents et contrôler par des Goa'ulds. Les Goa'uld sont une des espèces dominantes de notre galaxie, ils sont des parasites en forme de serpent qui prennent de force le contrôle des centres nerveux humains, l'humain devient ainsi un hôte. Les Goa'ulds possèdent aussi une soif de puissance et de conquêtes. Ils ont asservi des mondes innombrables, en utilisant leurs habitants comme hôtes, soldats, mineurs, et esclaves personnels. De la même espèce que les Goa'ulds, les Tok'ras forment un mouvement de résistance qui acceptent une communication entre le symbiote et l'hôte, les deux acquièrent ainsi la même autonomie. Ils se distinguent donc des Goa'ulds qui empêchent la libre expression de l'hôte. Les Tok'ras refusent ainsi de s'appeler "Goa'uld" en raison de ces différences philosophiques et deviennent même violents si leurs symbiotes sont traités de "Goa'uld". Chaque Cargot était conduit par un Tok'ra. Ils devraient utiliser ce moyen de transport pour aller chercher les prisonniers. C'était le seul moyen puisqu'ils étaient une cinquantaine environ plus les membres de l'ordre. Une vingtaine de personne par vaisseau. Après s'être habiller et armer, ils entrèrent dans les Cargot puis ils décollèrent direction Albanie.

Une bonne heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination. Ils se posèrent un peu en retrait puis sortirent du vaisseau. Ils attendirent un peu. Soudain, Voldemort et ses mangemorts sortirent du manoir pour transplaner. Lorsque se fut fait, l'ordre avancèrent doucement, mais rapidement vers les portes. Harry s'éclipsa à l'intérieur. Deux mangemorts étaient derrière. Immédiatement, le rôdeur les mit hors d'état de nuire avant d'ouvrir les portes. Ils cachèrent les corps puis partirent vers les cachots. Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans les cachots. Harry ouvrit la porte qui grinça et s'avança en premier. Ce qu'il vit le révulsa. Une petite fille de quatre ans tout au plus s'apprêtait à être violer par un mangemort. Les femmes pleuraient pour la petite ou suppliaient le mangemort de ne rien faire. Plusieurs hommes comme Angel et Alexandre le menaçaient. La petite pleurait en silence. Harry tomba dans une colère noire. Immédiatement, il s'approcha à grand vitesse, sortit sa dague et la mit sous le cou de son ennemi. Ce fut un silence de plomb. Tous les regardaient, surpris. -Je vous interdis vous m'entendez. Je vous interdis de lui faire le moindre mal, murmura Harry avec haine. -Qui êtes-vous? -Le pire ennemi de ton maître. Et il lui trancha la gorge d'un coup sec. Il s'agenouilla près de la petite fille et lui parla d'une voix rassurante: -Bonjour. Comment tu t'appelles? -Caroline. -Éh bien Caroline, cela te dirait de sortir d'ici? -Oui! Si ou plait! Veux plus être ici! Elle recommença à pleurer. -Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est enfin fini. Nous sommes venus vous libérez. Allez, ouvrez les portes. On sort de cette foutu prison. Après avoir fait sortir tout le monde, Harry donna ses directives. -Ok. Tout le monde écoutez-moi. Que chaque adulte prenne un enfant avec lui. Ceux incapables de marcher, mes hommes s'en chargeront. Je veux un loup-garou et un vampire en avant, au milieu et derrière. Michael, Jenny vous rester avec moi en avant complètement et surtout silence complet.

C'est ainsi qu'ils avancèrent dans les couloirs. Ils rencontrèrent plusieurs mangemorts, mais ils furent neutralisés vite fait par Sélène et Michael et cacher dans des salles tout près d'eux. Une fois arrivée à la porte, Harry envoya deux membres de l'équipe avec dix personnes à intervalles réguliers. Lorsque le dernier groupe sortait, Voldemort et ses sbires arrivèrent. Le mage noir semblait être dans une rage folle. Ils étaient arrivés face à face. Tout le monde affichait des mines surprises. Le jeune professeur fut le premier à se remettre de cette rencontre et cria: -À L'INTÉRIEUR! Le petit groupe partit en courant à l'intérieur pendant que leurs ennemis les poursuivaient. Harry qui était avec Daniel, leva son P-90, suivit de l'archéologue et ils tirèrent sur les mangemorts. Plusieurs tombèrent. Harry prit sa radio militaire accroché à lui et contacta un des cargos. _/Tar'c, nous sommes bloqué. Venez nous chercher avec les anneaux de transfert/_ _/Très bien! On arrive. Terminé/_ C'est à ce moment que Harry remarqua que Voldemort avait convoqué un bouclier autour d'eux pour les protéger. Harry et Daniel arrêtèrent de tirer. Le Lord éclata de rire. -Je vois que tu aimes souffrir Spirit. Je vais me faire un plaisir de t'achever une bonne fois pour toute. Vous ne pouvez pas vous échappez. -N'en soyez pas aussi sûr. Collez-vous les uns autres, dit-il en s'adressant aux prisonniers.

Voldemort rit encore plus fort. -Vous croyez que cela va m'empêcher de vous tuer? -Non... mais tu sais quoi Tom? Tu parles beaucoup trop. _/Maintenant/ _Le mage noir et ses sbires envoyèrent des Avada Kedavra à leurs ennemis, mais au même moment, cinq grands anneaux assez étranges tombèrent un après l'autre de nul part autour d'Harry et des détenus faisant un trou dans le plafond. Les sorts ricochèrent sur ces anneaux et Harry eut juste le temps de lever les mains, paumes vers le ciel et haussant les épaules comme s'il disait "Tant pis" avant de disparaît dans une légère lumière blanche. Les anneaux remontèrent dans le Cargot Teltak pour faire apparaître tout le monde à nouveau puis elles disparurent sur le sol du vaisseau. Immédiatement, Harry s'écria: -On est là! Et les trois Cargots se mirent en mode furtif et s'envolèrent vers l'Angleterre. Harry se laissa tomber contre la paroi du vaisseau en fermant les yeux. Soudain, il sentit un corps chaud se coller à lui et des bras entourer son cou. Il leva la tête et vit la petite Caroline. Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux verts. Harry se sentit fondre devant ce regard rempli d'espoir. Elle murmura: -Merci monsieur. Merci beaucoup. Il regarda tout le monde et vit que toutes les personnes à bord le regardaient de la même manière que la petite fille. -De rien. J'ai fait cela avec plaisir. Tu te rappelles si où sont tes parents. -Une lumière verte les a frappés. Ils ne bougeaient plus après, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Est-ce que tu connais où pourrait être des membres de ta famille? -Ma Mamie! Elle habite à ... euh... à... -Ne t'inquiète pas! On va la retrouver tout à l'heure. On va la rechercher avec le pendule.

Il leva la tête vers tout le monde puis dit: -Lorsque nous arriverons, vous irez chacun faire soigner vos blessures, prendre une douche, des vêtements vous seront donnés et ensuite, nous retrouverons vos familles. Où qu'ils soient.

-Merci pour se que vous faites, remercia un vieillard. -Ce n'est rien, murmura Harry. Ce n'est rien.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent les deux vaisseaux étaient déjà posés dans la grande cour entrain de débarquer les personnes. Chacun rentrèrent dans le manoir. Toute la famille Halliwell était là avec des pendules et des cartes du monde qu'ils agrandissaient par magie pour trouver la ville, la rue puis la maison des prisonniers. S'ils vivaient à Londres et au alentour, des membres de l'ordre allaient les porter en voiture, cependant, s'ils vivaient en dehors de Londres, Léo, Paige et Chris allait les porter en s'éclipsant. Les cargots étaient parti ramenant Daniel par la même occasion. Chaque prisonnier allait se faire soigner, puis allait prendre une douche et des vêtements les attendaient. La petite (grosse) fortune que ses parents lui avaient léguée à leur mort servait maintenant. Harry se promena entre les blessés. Il s'approcha d'un petit garçon qui avait une blessure à la tête.

-Salut, dit-il en s'accroupissant auprès de lui. Comment t'appelles-tu?

-Mattis.

-Moi, c'est Harry. Tu me laisses regarder ta blessure?

L'enfant acquiesça. Le sorcier leva la main au-dessus de la blessure. Une lumière dorée, chaude et rassurante en sortit et guéri la plaie. Le petit garçon mit sa main à l'endroit où était sa blessure quelques secondes auparavant. Rien. Le petit garçon le regarda les yeux brillant.

-Merci monsieur. Êtes-vous un ange?

-Ce n'est rien et pour répondre à ta question, ce n'est pas pour me vanter, mais ça ressemble beaucoup à ça et...

-Ben oui Harry! Toi un ange!? Laisse-moi rire! Tu es un petit démon toi! S'écria Paige en riant.

-C'est qu'elle est jalouse, murmura le sorcier à l'oreille de Mattis.

-Dans tes rêves Po... Spirit, dit Paige en s'éclipsant avec une vieille dame.

-Elle est jalouse, continua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Alors, est-ce que tu sais où habite ta famille?

Le petit acquiesça. Harry lui prit la main et le dirigea vers son neveu.

-Chris, est-ce que tu peux amener ce garçon chez lui?

-Bien sûr Harry. Allez viens. Tu seras bientôt chez toi.

Harry s'éloigna en lui faisant un petit geste de la main et alla s'occuper du reste des prisonniers, rendu moins nombreux à présent. En rentrant dans le salon, il vit son oncle et l'autre homme. Il prit une grande respiration puis s'approcha d'eux.

-Bonjour. Est-ce que je peux vous aider?

-Je crois que vous avez fait énormément en nous libérant, dit Alexandre.

-Je le devais. Désoler si cela a prit du temps. Je ne l'ai su que hier matin.

-Hier matin? Vous avez fait plus vite que les aurors c'est sûr.

-Ils ne sont pas assez bien entraînés. C'est la faute du ministre tout ça.

-Comment avez-vous su que nous étions là?

-Hé bien... Mélissa l'a laissé échappé au cours d'une petite conversation entre elle, David et moi.

-Vous parlez de mon frère et de sa femme? demanda Angel qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la conversation.

-Oui. Je connais les maraudeurs et maintenant Niagara. Je suis professeur à Poudlard.

-Vous rigolez j'espère. Vous avez l'âge de James!

-L'âge ne fait pas l'expérience. Si vous voulez retourner chez vous, ce n'est que devant le manoir.

-Ah oui?

-Oui et il y a un grand party on dirait. Alors, faites bonne impression.

-Oui, je crois qu'on va s'inviter. Qu'est-ce que tu en passe mon cher neveu?

-Mais je pense que c'est une excellente idée mon cher oncle.

-Allons faire notre petite impression. Merci beaucoup encore.

-Allez-y et joyeux Noël, souhaita Harry.

Il les raccompagna à la porte. Ils le remercièrent une seconde fois avant de sortir du manoir. Une fine neige descendait lentement du ciel faisant disparaître leur trace de pas. Une heure passa avant que tous les ex-prisonniers soit de retour chez eux. C'est alors que Paige fit apparaître la nourriture et le vin puis elle cria:

-Joyeux Noël pour tout le monde! Et maintenant: ON FAIT LA FÊTE!

Elle partit la musique alors que tout le monde commençait à danser.

Ils arrivèrent devant le portail du manoir d'en face. Angel et Alexandre se sourirent avant que le plus vieux ne cogne à la porte. Une voix et des pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté. La porte s'ouvrit sur un David souriant. Lorsqu'il vit son frère et son fils de l'autre coté de celle-ci, il s'arrêta net de sourire. Son regard se promenait de l'un à l'autre avant de regarder derrière eux en souriant.

-Harry…, et il éclata de rire en prenant les deux hommes dans ses bras.

-Vous êtes vivant ! Mon dieu, vous êtes vivant !

Alexandre s'exclama en riant :

-Ça t'en a pris du temps le comprendre !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors voici pour ce chapitre et dites-moi vos impressions... voir si j'ai perdu la mèche ou non ^^


End file.
